Something is missing or is it someone?
by AilenT
Summary: CALZONA fic. Takes place 6 months after Callie goes to New York to be with Penny.(12x24). She has to bring Sofia back for Christmas. Will she be able to leave Seattle behind again? Or something will make her stay? Maybe someone? Calzona endgame!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and, to be complete honest, the very first time I actually write something. And to make it even worse English is not my first language xD. So, I apologize in advance for the grammatical mistakes and if you like to correct me I am always open at learning and change it.

About the fic, it is Calzona centric and endgame. Takes time 6 months after Callie goes to NY. Some of the chapters will be more focus on Callie's thoughts and feelings and others will be in Arizona's. I have no idea how long it'll be and how often I'll be updated. Nor less than once a week, though. I am writing as it comes to me.

For the record, Arizona is my fav character above them all. And Callie comes after. I'll try to make them justice but as I said before this is my first fic so please be gentle and help me out as we go!

Hope you like it and Looking forward for some reviews.

All the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

 **Chapter One**

It was 5 am in the morning, Callie was well awake for half an hour now, wide eyes open looking at the ceiling. It had been almost 6 months since she left Seattle and everyone there behind to move to New York with her red head girlfriend. She supposed to be traveling back to Seattle today to take Sofia to Arizona. It was what they have arranged back to that day where her ex-wife told her to go and be happy. _"I want Christmas, you can have next year"_ and Callie had agreed. What else could have done? She didn't have any more rights over her little girl and Arizona was being selfless enough to let her take Sofia with her so, she had to agree with everything.

Their plane is to take off in 5 hours but Callie can't sleep anymore. She is anxious and a little nervous too. It'll be the first time in 6 months she'll be back. Arizona has been the one who visited Sofia once every two months and stayed there for a week. She has been working extra hours so every two months she can take an entire week to spend with her baby. Every time Arizona has visited they hardly have any conversation, she just picked Sofia up from the apartment Callie shares with Penny and drove her off at the end of the week to go back to Seattle. And it was Ok. They were Ok. Had small talk about their daughter, work and gossip around over the phone the times Arizona calls Sofia. They were due to have a serious conversation about their daughter's custody arrangement. That first weekend Callie took Sofia to Seattle to have a proper goodbye with her mommy they have talked about it and decided to go to court and make sole custody back to 50-50.

 _I think we should go back to court- Arizona has brought the topic. Callie's eyes open so wide Arizona realized she took it the wrong way- Don't freak out. We need to make it legal, Callie. I don't want solo custody, we should go to court and make everything right again._

 _Really? - Callie said in shock. Another good surprise Arizona was giving her- Thank you._

 _Maybe when you get her back for Christmas? You can stay and we can do it before you go back- Arizona said and Callie nod in agreement._

Now the day she is due to be back in Seattle is here. And she isn't all happy about it. Sure, she wants to see her friends, she has been in touch by phone but is never the same as face to face. Although, at the same time, she finds herself struggling. Every time Arizona has come to NYC has been really hard to see how Sofia and her said their goodbyes. The little girl is always pretty annoyed for the next couple of days after that and she always feels guilty about it. And now, she will be the one saying goodbye and not only to Sofia, but also to all her friends and that is something she is not sure she'll be able to do again. She even asked Penny to go with her to make it easier to fly back to NY, but her girlfriend is all about work and she doesn't have any reason to be in Seattle so she has denied.

The alarm goes off. It's 6 am now, looks like is going to be a nice day in New York today. She makes her way to the bathroom as smooth as she can not to wake Penny who hasn't have many hours to sleep lately. She likes to take her time to get ready, make breakfast and eat it without rush. Not to mention she has to wake Sofia up, thing is not easy to do. She smiles at the thought as she remembers how hard was waking Arizona up too. Well, maybe except when it was to have some sexy time. She shakes the feeling out right away.

By the time breakfast is ready she goes back upstairs, wakes Penny up to join them and heads to Sofia's room. She is surprised when she enters the room and find a pretty excited little girl taking her pajamas off already.

 _Hey Sweetie! How's that you're already up?_

 _Because we'll see mommy, mama!_ – Sofia answers all happy and perky. God she has so much of Arizona in her! Callie said to herself.

 _Yes, we are. You're happy uhu?_ \- Callie said smiling and giving the kid the clothes they're prepared together for the trip the night before.

 _Of course I am! We're going home! And I'll get to play with Zola, right mama?_ – she said while changing in comfort clothes and running down stairs letting Callie with her own thoughts.

Callie's heart aches as Sofia calls Seattle "home". Ever since they settle in New York Sofia has adapted really good. She has loved her new school and made friends really soon. She is a real social person and love to talk a lot so it wasn't a surprise to Callie when she came home a week after the first day at school asking to go play at a new friend's house. But even that she likes New York she talks about her mommy and Zola and her old school most of the time. She is always asking Penny how long she has to stayed in New York _"just a little longer, Sof, but not that much"_ Penny always answered. And Penny lied. And Callie let her. Because she knows Penny loves her new job and they have already talked about the chance she'll stay longer and, maybe why not, forever. Callie never says nothing about it. She just nods and changes the subject arguing they'll deal with it when the times comes. But the truth is that she doesn't really know what to say. She has been miserable those day before her ex-wife showed up at her doorstep with the idea of losing Penny, failing in another relationship, again. And when Arizona told her to go and be happy she didn't hesitate, not once and she just took off. She should've given it a little more thoughts but she was Calliope Torres, she just does what she thinks is right at the moment. No second thoughts. And that is how she has gotten herself into trouble so many times, how she has gotten hurt and has hurt people too. She likes to think she has changed. That she is not that impulsive person anymore. But then goes and fights her ex-wife for custody on their kid, let her lawyer said horrible completely untrue things about the person she once loved so much, and everything to _"chase tail across the country"_. She wonders every second of every day if she made the right choice.

She heads back to the kitchen where Penny and Sofia where already devouring their breakfast like there was no tomorrow and talking about all the things she was going to do when she gets "home".

" _Of course I did choose right"_. She thinks. She has a good job in New York, she is well known and respected by her colleagues, people is ok and her relationship with Penny is better than it was when they were in Seattle. Or, well, maybe ever since Penny started working in Grey Sloan. But then is that feeling again. She watches the image in front of her. How good Penny and Sofia get along and still, even that everything seems to be good it doesn't feel quite right. Something is missing. _Maybe it just not good enough._ But, she'll deal with when the time comes.

Couple of hours after breakfast they headed to the airport. 6 hours of flying later, they arrived at Seattle. And a "super" happy perky cheery person was waiting for them.

Of course there was something missing or better said, someone.

 **Well, let me know what you think! And also if you think the chapter is too long so I'll make it shorter.**

 **Next chapter is almost done and it takes place at the same time than this one but in Seattle with Arizona and then we'll go from there.**

 **Please let me know everything!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the follows and the reviews. Hope more of you can let me know what you think it is important to me**

 **So, guys, I almost got chapter 3 done and I wanna make them back together but as much real as possible, and I think they have loved each as much as they have hurt each other so it'll be like a slow burn. Are you up for it? Maybe getting into a friendship first? Let me know!**

 **Chapter 2**

Arizona woke up with the best possible mood. She was going to see her little girl today and for that, she felt like the luckiest person on earth. Also, Christmas spirit was already here and that helps a lot more.

She misses her kid every day, all the time. Sometimes, she wishes she had never let Callie take her _. I did what I had to do for Callie. And for Sofia_. She repeats herself.Even after all these years all she wants is for Callie to be happy, even if it makes it harder for her. Why? She doesn't want to get to much thinking to that. _Sofia needs two happy moms-_ That's what she said that day _._ And she meant it. But sometimes the emptiness Sofia let when she went to NY hurt so much the pain turns unbearable and those were really dark days for her, specially at the beginning. She has talked herself out of the idea of calling Callie and take everything back. But today was different. Today was gonna be an amazing day. Today, she was the happiest version of herself.

She headed to the hospital a little earlier than usual to make sure she'll be free to pick up Sofia and Callie from the airport.

 _Robbins!_ – Webber was calling her from the hallway.

 _Hey Richard! How was last night? -_ She asked with a smirk knowing Catherine came to town yesterday.

 _It was good. Thanks for asking_ \- He said avoiding the blonde's eyes. Just because Arizona likes to share some detail over her private life doesn't mean he does the same. He was an old school- _Excited about Sofia?_ \- He changed the subject.

 _Super! -_ Arizona gave him her best smile. Her blue eyes get brighter at the mention of her kid. - _Can't wait to hug her and kiss her all over her cheeks. I have to do it now that she doesn't complain. Or complain that much, actually._ \- She said smiling at the thought.

 _Do you know if Torres is staying until Christmas? I have a case two days after I like her to scrub in if Bailey agree._

 _I really don't know. I know for sure we have a court date in two days now so at least she'll be staying till Thursday_. - She keep checking her phone every five minutes to see if Callie texted her to let her know they were about to take the plane. It is hard enough for her to takes planes and she gets pills to sleep most of the trip but when it is Sofia or Callie she gets pretty anxious and tries not to think too much. Not that it works, but still, she tries.

 _Well, I guess she'll come to say hello I'll ask her then_. – He said and got his way.

Arizona got left on her own thoughts. She didn't really think about Callie staying in Seattle for Christmas. They didn't talk about it. Sure, it makes sense so she can at least see Sofia at some moment. What about Penny? She knew her ex-wife's girlfriend wasn't coming with them. Will Callie let Penny alone in NY for Christmas? No way. The brunette loves Christmas, she won't let the person she loves alone, not the kind of person Callie is. But who knows what kind of person Callie is anymore. She doesn't think she knows her ex-wife at all lately. The Calliope she knew would never do what she did in court. Let the lawyer said all those things. It still hurts so much and it even hurt more because Callie has never apologized so Arizona takes it as her ex-wife didn't even sorry. Fighting over their daughter… God knows they had fought over the years so much but Sofia was one of the things they agree on. The more she thinks about it the more she can't believe how they got so far. That was why she had to be the bigger person and let Callie go. Go to be happy with _Perfect Pretty Penny_ and take Sof with her. She hates herself for that decision. She also hates Callie for never looking back. And she hates the red head for winning that freaking grant. _No I don't. I could never hate her._ She could never hate Callie. _It will be nice for her to be sorry, tho. It is for the best. It just six more months and I'll have Sofia back with me._ Arizona knows Penny will probably want to stay in NY, Callie has mention it as nothing. She doesn't care. Sofia will be back at Seattle next year and Callie can do whatever she wants for all she cares, but Sofia will stay. In court she'll make sure that's clarify in papers. She doesn't trust Callie anymore. Not with those kind of things. _She ruined everything._ But She doesn't hate her. Callie just drives her crazy. Deep down she knows she wouldn't pick anyone else to raise a child with. Because Callie is an amazing mom, she is caring and lovely and strong and she... _She just drives me crazy._

It is 5 pm and she is staying at the airport feeling really anxious when she sees her little girl waving at her form the distance. She smiles back. This is how happiness really feels like. She isn't like this when Sofia is not around. She needs her _. I don't need much to be happy. I don't even need two legs, but I do know that I need Sofia and… I need just my baby girl with me._

It'll be hard to say goodbye to Sofia again, she knows for sure, but now she'll enjoy the joy of having her here at the little girl favorite holiday of the year.

 _Mommy_! - Sofia exclaims while running over her blonde mother. She has that beautiful smile of her that's so much as her brunette mother. You can't resist it.

 _Hey Hon!_ – she said and bent down a bit to Sofia's high to hold her tight and they melt in the warmest of hugs. Arizona kissed Sof all over her face.

 _Mommy stop it!_ – She said between giggles. Callie couldn't resist smiling the entire moment. They were so cute together. Arizona had her super magic smile on her. It fits her so good.

 _Hey! How was the fly? -_ Arizona asks Callie not sure at how to say hi to her. So she just keeps holding Sofia.

 _Hi! It was good. Little miss here didn't stop a second. She was pretty restless! -_ She said looking at Sofia and then smiling back at Arizona.

 _Well, ready to go home? -_ Arizona asked Sofia and the three of them headed to the parking lot. They decided to have dinner on the way home and then they were going to drop Callie off at Meredith's. She was going to stay there for her time in Seattle. Arizona would've offer her house but she wasn't sure where Callie and her stand yet and she didn't want to have to get into a fight in front of Sofia or anything.

The meal went by with mostly Sofia doing all the talk. All the things she wanted to do for the time she was staying and of course, all the presents she was expecting Santa to bring in.

Once they finished they left Callie's at Meredith with Sofia sending her hellos to Zola and then, the blonde and the little Latina headed home for a night with lots of chocolates and ice creams and things that in a regular week day were prohibit but, today? Today was a different day and she was about to spoil her baby with everything she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well, this chapter is a little long. But I couldn't cut it shorter. All Callie here. The medical stuff that I wrote, I took it from a page in internet. Have no idea what I am talking about, probably all wrong haha. It isn't important... I don't think you care about it either, so. The point is for Callie to think about staying longer than she thought.**

 **Please review, guys! Thanks for those who had.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was around 10 am when Callie's stomach started growling, she got up, went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. The house was empty. Doctors were working, kids at school or daycare. She seated in the kitchen island with her cup of coffee enjoying herself when her phone buzzed.

 _ **Morning to you! I'm at lunch time. Hope you're having a good time. Love You-P**_

 _ **Just got up of bed! Ha! About to head to the hospital. Call me tonight when you're free. Love You-C-**_

She is going to visit her friends today, see her old ward and how her old patients were doing.

She texted back and started to write another one to Arizona.

 _ **Morning! How was Sofia last night? Was she any trouble? -C**_

 _ **Hi! Not at all! She was in her best mood. We're still lying in bed**_ _ **\- A**_

Last night, Arizona and Sofia stayed till late watching movies and eating all kind of crappy food. The blonde has taken the rest of the week off to be with her child. They slept in Arizona's big bed just for last night and, since they have woken up they were having breakfast in bed while watching some TV and catching up when Arizona got the texted from Callie.

 _Is it Mama?_ \- Sofia asked looking at the phone's screen.

 _Yep._ \- Arizona said and texted back.

 _Let's take a selfie with breakfast and all for mama!_ -Little Sofia said and her mommy did as she was told.

When Callie opened the new text and saw the picture she couldn't resist to smile big. _Look at these girls, all tousled and looking gorgeous like that. –_ They looked so happy together. She misses that. She can't help but wishing to be there with them. _Not like in bed with Arizona-_ She said this out loud trying to convince herself when someone brought her back to earth.

 _Are you talking alone? About sex?_ – Amelia said smiling at the brunette who got all red.

Callie jumped off of the stool.

 _You scared me!_ \- She said going to the other brunette _\- What are you doing here?_

 _Came by for some things. Are you gonna say hello?_ \- Amelia said when Callie was already about to hug her.

 _How have you been!_ \- Callie asked happy to see the neuro surgeon.

 _Good! I might have miss you and all_ \- the shorter woman said while adding- _Not as much as you miss having sex with Arizona but, still._

 _I didn't say that!_ -Callie defend herself. - _I just… Look at this!_ – An she showed her friend the picture. - _Aren't they cute?_

 _Yes. Lot of cuteness in one pic. Not sure if I should ask how things with Penny are…_

 _We are good, Amelia! Don't be like that!_

 _I am just messing with you. You're fine then?_

 _Yeah, we are. You know…We are fine. She is… Penny... We are great! -_ Callie finally stopped rambling and smile.

 _Wow! Stop being so deeply in love and spreading all your happiness in people face!_ \- Shepherd said laughing.

 _Shut up. I am heading to the hospital, you are going there too?_

 _Yes. Just let me take some things and I'll join you._

 _Haven't move out completely yet?_

 _No! But almost. Didn't think I have that much things. - Amelia said and went for her things._

 **At Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital**

As soon as she got to GSMHshe went to her old ward. With every step she made, someone said Hi! And Hey! And good to see you! There were some of them who even hugged her. She felt so melancholic. These place was so warm compare to NY. And it wasn´t that much time she hasn´t been around but for her it seems like years.

 _Dr. Torres! –_ Jo called her as soon as she saw her old mentor.

 _Wilson! Nice to see you! -_ She said- _How things are going on here?_

 _You wanna know about Carlson running your apartment right?_ \- Jo said smirking- _It is OK. Things are going good. - Jo answered_

 _And you? Already make your mind about your specialty?_

 _I think I did. I miss seeing you in action, tho. You made it more interesting._

 _Well, thank you and I am sorry? -_ Callie says with a sheepish smile.

 _Yeah…-_ Jo replies smiling sadly.

 _Torres! –_ Dr. Webber was coming from the elevator. Callie turns around to face the voice and felt kind of awkward when she saw who it was. After the trial they hadn't talked. Richard has always been an important figure to her, to everyone in the hospital. And she knew he was probably disappointed of her. That make her sad to say the least.

 _Hi, Dr. Webber-_ The brunette said looking the guy in the eyes trying to figure it out if he was mad at her or something.

 _How have you been_? _Have you checked the place around_ \- The man said smiling friendly.

 _Yeah, I miss it._

 _Well, is good to see you here. And I was actually hoping we can talk about a case so if you are interested let me know when you finish._

 _I am! We can do it now if you can._

 _Ok. Come with me. Wilson, get back to work._

 _But I am on that case too – Jo said frowning._

 _We call you if we need you._

 _They went to Callie's old office, now it belongs to Carlson. He was the chief and he was the lead surgeon on the case._

 _Hey, Dr. Carlson!- Callie said seeing how different her office looked. She felt that sadness again._

 _Dr. Torres! Hello! Wow! It is so good to see you!_

 _Thank you, you too._

 _Take a sit please. I have been wanting to call you for this case, but Dr. Robbins told me you were coming so I though was better in person. The patience is a 65-year-old, female, she has Familial Hypophosphatasia. Now she presents with hip pain, shepherds crook deformity of the proximal right femur and the nail has cut out of the trochanteric region. She is terrified of having a hip replacement because one of her sister with the same disease had three and it didn't work. -_ He explained to her and showed the x ray. Callie analyzed them and looked at Webber.

 _Does she have any other pathology?_

 _Oh, no. She was a patience of mine almost 10 years ago and that is when I noticed something more and Dr. Chang diagnosed her with Hypophosphatasia. I just wanted to be involved._

 _Alright. – She kept looking._

 _What do you suggest, Dr. Torres? Because if this were a simple situation I'll just go for_ sub- _trochanteric osteotomy to realign the femoral neck, then fixation with a plate. But-_

 _It would be unlikely she heals after, unless the fixation is total bone contact, intramedullary. -_ Callie completed what Carlson was about to say.

 _Exactly._

 _Well, I am considering Dome Sub Trochanteric Osteotomy. And exchange nailing. What you thing?_

 _We´ll have to try. You think you might be able to scrub in an assist me in there?_

Callie felt so good being wanted in the OR. Working one more time in Grey Sloan with her former fellow, feels so good. But she didn't ´t have an answer. The surgery was after Christmas which means she will have to stay. And that wasn´t an option. Was it?

 **Later at Meredith´s house**

Callie has told the doctors she has to go back to New York and wouldn´t be able to scrub in. Now she was in Mer´s kitchen cooking for her friends, as she had promised she'll do. Everyone was around the kitchen island joking and chatting. It was so much fun. She hasn´t made any friend, not like this kind of friendship, in NY. It was normal, tho, she just moved there. She was enjoying this moment a lot.

 _So I just give him a tons of charts as punishment_ \- Maggie was talking about some stupid thing one of her interns have done today.

 _I always give them charts to do. Who cares if they did something wrong or not_ \- Meredith said.

 _Medusaaa_ \- Callie called her laughing.

 _So funny. So Callie, tell us about New York! Is that excited as they say it is?_

 _Amazing city. Full of things to do._

 _You having a good time then_ \- Alex said

 _Yeah, I mean, I miss being here with you guys, definitely, but yeah, I like it there._

 _You can always come back_ \- Bailey said- _Not that you´ll have a job if you decided to, but you can always come back._

 _That way you can be in bed with you know who_ \- Amelia said teasing her friend about earlier.

 _Seriously, Shepherd?_ – Callie said

 _What is she talking about_? - Alex said _\- Dude, you just came here you already got into somebody pants?_

 _No! And I am in a relationship, Karev. She is just joking-_ Callie gave Amelia a face.

They had dinner, talked about all kind of things, specially Callie´s life in New York, who tried to sound as much excited as she could about her new home. Later everyone went home. Meredith offer Callie to go to her room to do another Tequila round.

 _I won´t keep drinking. Have date court tomorrow. -_ Callie said while Meredith drink the tequila alone while they both were lying in bed.

 _Oh! Right. And I have to watch over Sofia. I should stop too_ \- She said smirking. Sofia was spending the day with Zola tomorrow so Arizona and Callie could do the arraignment.

 _How are things Callie? And I am really asking_ \- Meredith said looking straight to Callie´s brown eyes.

 _I am fine. Really. Is difficult sometimes, but we are adapting._

 _And Penny?_

 _I just… We are good, you know? Everything is fine. We both work all day so we see each other at dinner and weekends when we´re free. As we did here. But it just… you know. Easy and simple. I don´t know. I am totally rambling here, I am sorry._

 _It gets boring? -_ Meredith suggest- _You said sex was mind blowing or something like it- Meredith said smirking_

 _It is! Sex is great. Totally great, yeah, I mean, we are really good at what we do_ \- Callie said with a sexy smile.

 _But It´s not about the sex, right? It's about that moment afterward...-_ Meredith said with a knot in the throats remembering her life with Derek.

 _It is._ \- Callie said realizing what Meredith was talking about. - _I was so excited about my new relationship. Everything was new and fun and you know… No history behind. And now I just feel, like everything is good but something is... I just… I am content. That is the word. Content. And I wanna be happy. Because I was happy once. I know how that feels and that is the feeling I wanna have again._

 _So be Happy, Callie. You think you can´t be happy in Ney York or… is this about Penny?_

 _She is so nice, Mer. So kind and such a good person. Is so easy to love her but I –_

 _She is like the female version of George!_ \- Meredith said laughing

 _Oh my god, Grey!_ \- Callie started laughing really hard- _She sooo is! This feel totally bad know what the worst part is?_ \- Callie said- _That I rushed things with both of them the same way. I just took off with George and got marry and I just took off with Penny to move in with her across the country. Crazy. Totally crazy because this last time I have more people to think about than just me. I'll never learn will I?_

 _Yes. You are not alone anymore-_ Meredith said _\- Every time I am about to do something stupid as when I was a resident I am reminded I have three beautiful reasons to think, to keep going._

 _I know. I feel bad, I really do. I hurt people… I even put you in the middle of it!_

 _Yep. And I will do it again, Callie, for you. I´ll do it thousands time again if you will tell me that you can be happy._

 _Maybe I used up all my happiness for this lifetime_

 _Or maybe you are thinking too much. Give New York and Penny a chance. It hasn't been that much since you left. Try harder. Penny can be the person you grown old with. The person you get to spoil your grandchildren with. Get all wrinkly and ugly together_ \- Meredith said smiling.

Callie remember when Bailey said somehting like that. She pictured Penny right away. She saw herself next to Penny in the near future, that's why she left to NY. She was excited for an adventure. But, when the excitement subsides… a future that far ahead as Meredith was talking about…

 _Tell me Mer, did you have to try to feel desperate in love with Derek? -_ Callie asked knowing the answer.

 _Not even close. It happens faster than I could even have control of. He was the love of my life. I knew it for the … I don't think this answer is helping at all_ \- Meredith said

 _It is actually. I felt happy for a moment when I met Penny but now I just feel content and that never happen when I was with Ariz-_ She stop talking.

 _You are compering Callie. That might be the problem._

 _I can't help it. I haven't done it before. I try not to. But now we're talking and I feel like I can let it out once and for all. I didn't have to try with Arizona. And even in our darkest moments, I never felt just content. With her it was always challenging. I loved that. She drove me crazy in all ways possible. And when we were in that normally routine of everyday, things never were boring. I never felt content in my daily's life with her. I always felt happy, over the moon kind of happy. But it didn't work. We had been through hell. Too much pain. And if Arizona and I didn't work with the way I felt about her…_

 _Just because with Arizona didn't work it doesn't mean that it can't work with someone else. Maybe Penny is not" it" for you. Maybe she was just the girl after Arizona. You know the feeling, Callie. Of being deeply in love with someone. You can have it again, it just might not be Penny._

 _I need her to be…-_ Callie said- _I need it to work. I need Penny to be the one because I have hurt people along the way, and I am really sorry._

 _I don't think is me you should be apologizing with Callie…_

 _I know…-_ Callie said in agreement. She very well knows what she had to do tomorrow. And for Penny and her? She will try. She needs to try.

 **Next chapter we'll have Callie and Arizona in court. And talking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! Here is the new chapter! Let me know what you think please!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was Thursday 22th. Court date. The day Arizona will give Callie a second chance with their daughter. Why? Because it is the right thing to do, because they should have never get there in the first place.

Arizona had to drop Sofia off at Meredith's for her kid to spend the day with her best friend, so she texted Callie to go to court together but the brunette was spending the morning having breakfast with Owen at his new house so she told the blond she was meeting her there.

They arrived almost at the same time so they parked their cars next to each other.

 _Is that Owen's?_ \- Arizona said to Callie looking at the car her ex- wife's was driving.

 _Yes! He trusts me enough-_ Callie said smiling.

 _Well, He sure doesn't know what he is doing_ \- Arizona told her joking as Callie gave her a grimaced in return.

They headed to the building in front of them to meet the judge and finally get back to joint custody and settle a parenting plan, in which Arizona will make sure she has her kid in Seattle next year.

Everything went good. They agreed on the plan easily. Sofia will be back at Seattle at the end of school year in New York. From there, they will have her one year each and the one who doesn't have her for the year will have her in Christmas and New Year. About Sofia's birthday they agree on share the day together wherever that will be.

Once they finished, the two women went to their respective vehicles.

 _I'll be picking up Sofia at seven, see you there_ \- Arizona told her.

 _Sure-_ Callie said while opening Owen's car but she stood in there. Arizona opened her driver's door and was about to get in when Callie said, looking straight to blue eyes from the distance:

 _I'm sorry. And I am really sorry._

Arizona stared at her. Not sure of what to say. The brunette was telling her what she has been waiting for almost six months. But she didn't answer.

 _For letting things go this far, for taking Sof without ev_ \- she kept going but was cut off by Arizona's voice.

 _Let's go for coffee_ \- The blonde said. If they were going to have this conversation it wasn't going to be with a car between them.

 _Yes_ \- Callie said thankful the blonde wasn't yelling her or mad at all. Which actually surprised her - _There is a coffee shop two blocks from here. Walk there?_

Arizona nodded. They both locked the cars again and walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at said place, they sat down in a table near a window and made their respective orders.

 _So…_ \- Arizona broke the silence first- _You were about to apologize_. - She said giving the other woman a playful smile.

 _Yes_ \- Callie said- _I already did._

 _I don't think I heard you well-_ Arizona pushed the brunette a little while Callie sighs loudly in resignation.

 _Alright. I'm sorry, Arizona._ \- She knew her ex-wife wasn't going to make it easy and to be honest she deserved it. And it was Ok because she really needed it to say it.

 _What for, exactly?_

 _For everything. I should've never fought you for custody. It was a wrong move. For us. For Sofia. And I am sorry I never took your feelings into consideration. Just thinking about me and what I wanted. Me, and my fears of failing in a relationship, again._

Arizona didn't say a word. She kept looking into brown eyes, surprised Callie was being this self-aware of her mistakes. She realized her ex-wife had lot to say and so, she let her talk. She was willing to listen.

 _When you won, I couldn't bear the thought of being away from Sofia, just like you might have felt when I told you I was taking her with me. I didn't even think of you. Why it will be Ok for you to live miles away from her but wasn't ok for me. So I am apologizing. I called it wrong and I am truly sorry for it. I got blind in court, wanted to win at all cost and I hurt you in the process, I am sorry for that too. So, I wish you can forgive me. -_ Callie let out a breath she was holding after her speech. She didn't let her sight out of blue eyes not even for a second, hoping the blond can realized she was really meaning every word.

 _Do you really think those things about me?_ \- Arizona asked in almost a whisper afraid of the answer.

 _Not a word of it. I regret letting my lawyer said those things, please believe me when I say I am sorry. I know it has taken me longer than it –_

 _Pretty long time_ \- Arizona said.

 _I know_ \- Callie said. Now, she was ready for the blonde to blurt out all she has. She was ready for her ex-wife to yell at her and fight her and probably being right at everything.

 _But, I do._ \- Arizona simple said- _I forgive you._ – She was tired of fighting, of arguing with Callie. She just wanted all this madness to end. Start fresh, let it go, and all she needed was for Callie to feel sorry and the brunette did, so why keep being mad? That was just holding her back and she wanted it to move forward. - _And I am sorry too, for the custody battle. We are both to blame for that._

Callie looked at her in disbelief. That was it? No anger at all?

 _Did you hate me? -_ She had to ask.

 _I did-_ Arizona answered faster than herself expected.

 _I hated you too-_ Callie said never breaking eyes contact. This was the most honest they have been with each other in years. They stood in silence looking at each other, while slowly started smiling and laughing together until Arizona finally said:

 _How is it, that after all this time, everything we've been through together we couldn't just sit and talk about it! -_ she said

 _Right? But we kind of did. At least we try? –_ Callie said referring to that day where she showed Arizona some school's brochure in New York.

 _I don't think we tried enough. - Arizona replied_

 _You know what the weirdest thing is? That if there has been someone I always felt the most comfortable with talking about all kind of things, that person has always being you. But when it comes to really speak our minds, feelings, whatever all we do is fight._

 _I feel the same way, Callie. The lack of communication in our relationship is unbelievable. We have to change that because is getting in the way of Sofia's life._

 _Yeah… we do. We'll talk. Anything involving Sof, will discuss it, no more assumptions._

 _You promise? - Arizona said_

 _Yes. I do. Do you?_

 _Yes. –_ Arizona said and gives Callie her super magic smile.

That smile that Callie loved so much. It felt so good to see it in the blonde's face again. _Those dimple pop up so beautifully._ Callie couldn't help thinking when, Arizona interrupted her thoughts.

 _So, she wants that pink bike, for Christmas, the one is on that TV publicity 24/7_

 _The one that probably cost millions of dollars?_

 _The same one- Arizona said with a wince._

 _She can have her if she wants it so hard._

 _Wanna wash some guilt away? -_ Arizona gave Callie a smirk

 _Maybe? –_ The brunette let out a laugh

 _Alright, she can have it-_ the blonde said _\- I'll get it today since she will be at Mer's all day. But she will be expecting more than just the bike, having two home and all._

 _I know. Has she told you something more?_

 _A puppy. I get the bike you get the puppy! –_ Arizona said quickly giving Callie a funny face _._

 _No way! She won't be the one cleaning the dog mess up! You have it! -_ She said chuckling.

 _You're the one with the guilty feeling-_ Arizona said while both laughing knowing there was no chance any of them will get a puppy.

Callie had forgotten how good it was just simply talking to Arizona. They were there, sharing a coffee, after a tough conversation, joking. It felt so good. It felt really… enough.

 _Why did you let me go? -_ Callie finally said. She knew she was getting serious by changing the conversation and probably it she'll get an avoiding answer but gave it a shot anyway. - _To New York. Why? you know, if I had won I'd probably just take off._

Arizona didn't know what to say. _Because I probably love you more than I love myself?_ They were being honest to each other but she didn't think she need it to be _that_ honest.

 _You were miserable. Sofia kept asking why you looked so sad and I just avoided the question every time. And I knew I was able to change that. I have been the reason you have been sad so many times, and I just… I care about you, Callie, I want you to be happy. So, I knew being with Penny was where you needed to be. And so I gave you the last thing I had. -_ The blonde let it out.

 _Wow,_ Callie thought. This woman hasn't stop surprising her since they started talking. Arizona was talking to her. She was actually speaking. She doesn't remember when was the last time her ex-wife talked to her in such an honest way _._

 _You have also been the reason of the happiest moments in my life-_ Callie finally said. She couldn't let Arizona think that she only brought sadness into her life. Because sure, the blond has been the person who has hurt her the most but also, who has made her the happiest.

Arizona felt relieve with Callie's words. She didn't know how much she needed to hear that until now. To know even that she has hurt the brunette in the past she has also made her happy. That she wasn't the only one feeling that way in their relationship.

 _I am glad you said that._ – Arizona said with a little smile.

 **Later at the parking lot.**

 _So, we settle for the bike and the ice cream machine then?_ \- Callie said. They had been back at that topic and Callie mentioned to Arizona that Sofia had asked her for that gift too.

 _Yes… you wanna ummm_ \- Arizona second guessed what she was going to say but said it anyway- _you wanna go with me today? To pick the gifts? We can choose them together._

 _I'd love to-_ Callie said right away without thinking about it and they finally parted ways.

It has been an amazing morning, to say the least, for both women. Any of them knew pretty well what to expect from today. The only thing they knew for sure, was that they were going back to share Sofia's custody. All that came after that was surprising for both of them.

To Arizona, was liberating. She finally got what she wanted from Callie. Knowing that the brunette regretted hurting her, her anger has vanished away and finally could let that go. And when Callie has told her that she has been happy with her even with all the pain they had put each other through, she felt good, she felt somehow, free.

To Callie has been one of the best day in the last months, for sure. When she came to Seattle she didn't have any right in Sofia's matters and now she has them again. When she arrived to Seattle she was afraid to confront Arizona because, even that they had been cordial since she gave her the tickets to go to NY, she didn't really know how her ex-wife was dealing with everything. And saying that the Blonde attitude has taken her by surprise was an underestimate. All she has imagined it could came out of this meeting, what actually happened was ten times better. She has truly enjoyed her morning with Arizona. And realized how much she misses just spending time with the blonde. How good it feels. Now she was really looking forward to see her again in the afternoon to go Christmas shopping like they used to. Together.

 **I have hardly written the next chapter. So I might be uploading it later next week. College is getting harder :P**

 **It will be Calzona interaction like this one again, for sure.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I got to finish the chapter before I expected so here it is!**

 **Again,Thank you for the reviews!**

 **About that Anon that suggested someone hit on AZ while she was with Callie, I loved the idea but I had already written this chapter, so I will try to use it sometime ahead! Thank you for the idea!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter** **5**

It was around 5 pm and Callie and Arizona were at the toy's store trying to pick up an ice cream maker for their daughter.

 _How much do you think until she knows about Santa_? - Callie asked Arizona as she was looking into some prices.

 _Not much I'm afraid. She's making so many questions all the time and I kind of run out of white lies_ \- Arizona answered frustrated.

 _Yeah… she is_ \- Callie sounded really upset and the blond was about to say something when it hit her. Callie was going to miss what it most likely be the last Christmas where Sofia will be believing in Santa. She felt pretty bad about her ex. Their baby was growing so fast and it´s really difficult for a mum to get used to it.

 _So what are your plans from Christmas Eve?_ \- Arizona asked while she was looking for the seller to make some questions about the product.

 _I don't know. Haven't talked to penny yet_ \- Callie supposed to be back the day before Christmas Eve but they haven't really discuss what they'll do. She felt this anguish all of a sudden.

 _You should stay._ \- Arizona said- _You should totally stay. Tell Penny to come. We're gonna be spending Christmas Eve at Meredith´s. April and Jackson are gonna be there with their baby girl. It's their first Christmas and they have decided to be together. So, being surrender by other people it'll make them less awkward. It can work for us too-_ Arizona said chuckling and gave Callie a dimpled smile.

 _I… I don't know_ \- Callie said. Honestly, there were no place in the world she´d rather be than in Seattle with Sofia for Christmas. But, she knew they have made an arrangement and this supposed to be Arizona's holiday to be with their kid and she wanted to respect that.

 _Well, think about it. Sofia would love to have you here. And I think we are in a better place we were last year, so we can totally spend the evening together._

 _Thanks Arizona. Seriously. You should stop being so nice at me it's making me feel worse about everything!_ – Callie said smiling but she meant it. The blonde has been nothing but kind with her. It was weird. She has expected for her to be furious or just indifferent. But instead, she has been nothing but awesomely friendly.

 _Well, I'm just doing what it feels right. Especially for Sof._

They had finally picked a machine and they were going for the bike which, was easier to choose because it was a particular model it has been on publicity for months now. Sofia and Zola wouldn't shut up about wanted the same one to ride together when she's visiting. Once they finished, they headed to Meredith´s. Arizona drop Callie off and supposed to be picking up Sofia who wouldn't stop begging to stay and sleep over. Arizona really wanted to have her all the time but she decided to let her stay. So, Maggie offer Arizona to stay for dinner and the four ladies and the four kids ate all together.

Once it was time to go home Arizona went to Zola´s room where the kids were playing and said her goodnight to her baby. In her way downstairs her phone buzzed. She stopped half way to read the text and let out a little giggle. She started to text back when someone talked to her.

 _You're laughing alone?_ \- Called said smirking – _What´s so funny? The wall?_

 _What? No I'm not… I was just… I'm just... you know_

 _Alright!_ -Callie couldn't believe her ex-wife has gotten this nervous- _you're blushing, this is hilarious_ \- The brunette couldn't stop herself from laughing.

 _I'm not!_ – Arizona said embarrassed.

 _Oh! you are_ \- Callie laughed at her while Arizona gave her what it supposed to be an angry face but, to Callie, was the cutest grimace in the world. – _I told you about Penny when you asked me!_

 _What make you thing is a woman, Callie?_

 _Cause you´re giggling at the phone! Who else could of been!_

 _Well, April saying something funny? -_ Arizona said really trying.

 _Kepner? Really? Yeah sure_! – Callie replied smiling. Messing with Arizona has been one of her favorite things in life. The blonde has always gotten all red and nervous and it was the cutest thing in the world.

 _Stop enjoying this_!- Arizona said and then added- _You should mind your own business, Calliope._ \- She said trying to sound offended but Callie knew her too well.

´Calliope´ .How long since Arizona has called her for her full name. It sounds amazing coming out of her mouth. It always makes her shiver.

 _Ok, I´ll leave you alone-_ Callie said and looked straight to blue orbs like she was trying to figure who this woman was through her ex-wife's eyes.

 _Stop that! -_ Arizona said to Callie walking past her to the door _. - It is not gonna work._

 _Fine! You win! -_ Callie chuckled _\- You can always tell me, you know? -_ She gets out her serious voice.

 _When there´s something to tell, I will. -_ Arizona smiled at her.

 _Because we talk now, right?_ \- Callie said remembering Arizona what they have been talking earlier in the morning.

 _Yes, about things involving Sofia_. – The blonde clarified.

 _Right. Well, for now. Maybe someday we can get to talk about everything? Like…_

 _Like friends? -_ Arizona said surprised about the suggestion. They were Ok but, to go from there to a friendship… she didn't know. Too much water under the bridge.

 _You don't like the idea? -_ Callie said a little bit sad that the blonde has some reservation about the idea.

 _I umm... .-"Why not?"_ She thought to herself _\- Maybe. We´ll see how you behave from now on. -_ Arizona said giving Callie a playful smile.

 _Oh! Wow! Really? I am in a trial period?_

 _Kind of. For your convenience, you should be good, because I am an awesome friend._

 _I know you are. -_ They kept eyes contact for a while until it became quite awkward because both women were feeling something else going on there. _\- Thank you for today, Arizona. I was expecting something totally different so... thanks._

 _Different how?_

 _I though you´ll kill me. Literally. -_ Callie decided not get too serious. She was enjoying just joking around with the blonde.

 _I wanted to. But then, I would´ve had to go to prison and you know… I am too pretty for prison-_ she said with a huge smile.

" _Too beautiful and hot, if you ask me"._ Callie thinks to herself but instead she said:

 _Wow. You do love yourself. –_ Both women smile at each other.

 _I should go now. Text me to let me know when Sofia is up, I´ll look for her. And also, let me know what you decided about spending Christmas here with us. -_ Arizona said wishing, who knows why, that her ex-wife stays and spends Christmas with them.

 _Can I give you a hug? -_ Callie has no idea why on earth she asked that but she feels in her entire body the need to do it.

 _You don't have to ask-_ The blond said and hugs the brunette.

The hug lasted like a lifetime. It was so needed for both women they didn't even know until now. They just stayed wrap in each other's arms not wanted to let go .It was like sealing a deal. Like, leaving the past where it belongs and starting something new. Callie was afraid that Arizona saying that she forgave her was just so she didn't have to deal with her anymore but, the moment they hugged, the brunette realized that it was sincere. Arizona doesn´t resent her. Not anymore. And neither does her.

Callie went back to the kitchen where Meredith and Maggie where cleaning up.

 _I can see everything went well today-_ Meredith said to the brunette

 _Yes! It was. Better than expected it, for sure._

 _Did you make peace? -_ Maggie said smiling

 _We did. We are good-_ Callie was smiling so big that if she didn't stop it will hurt her later.

 _You look so much happier than yesterday that´s for sure! -_ Maggie said happy for her friend that truly looked upset last night.

 _Yeah, well, I was scared of how things could go but we talked, we apologized and now we starting fresh. For Sofia but also for us._

 _I´m glad for you Callie. You both deserve to be happy and being in a bad place to each other wasn´t helping. You have a connection for the rest of your life and it´ll be healthier this way._

 _I know. -_ Callie kept smiling big when Maggie´s phone buzzed and so she remembered _\- Crap! –_ Callie said- _My phone! Where´s my phone? Have you seen it? -_ She went to the living room and found her cellphone with a couple of missed calls from Penny. She went to her room and called her girlfriend.

 _Hey! -_ Penny greet herhappily _– I´ve been calling you!_

 _I know! So sorry, how are you?_

 _Good! I finished my shift half hour ago._

 _They´re exploiting you-_ Callie chuckled

 _Seems like it, but I´m enjoying-_ Penny said laughing, too _. - How things went with Arizona?_

 _Great! Like reeeeaally great, actually. -_ She couldn´t hide her excitement.

 _Good then. What time are you coming home tomorrow?_

 _I am... umm. Listen… Since we don´t really have plans for Christmas yet, what you think about coming here and spending it with our friends?_

 _Seattle? - The read head asks surprised._

 _Yeah! They´re all spending Christmas Eve at Mer´s, it´ll be fun-_ Callie said enthusiastically.

 _I can´t._

 _Why? Come on! All our friends are gonna be there and Sofia!-_

 _They´re YOUR friends Callie, not mine. And I already made plans._

There was a long pause.

 _Plans? You made plans without me? -_ Callie finally said.

 _No. I just have been invited to a party with people from the hospital earlier today. I was calling you to tell you. You are invited too, of course. It´ll be fun and we´ll get to interact with new people. It´s a good chance to make new friends._

 _You rather spend Christmas with people you don´t know than here with me and Sofia?_

 _Sofia has to be with her mother, Callie. You went there for that. I said yes because you supposed to come here tomorrow and we didn´t have any better thing to do. I didn´t know you were planning on staying there._

 _I am not planning. I am asking you if you´d like to come._

 _And I´m asking you if you´d like to go to the party, here in New York._

Silence again. Callie didn´t wanna go. Party with people she didn´t know and her girlfriend or Christmas with Sofia and Arizona? There was no doubt where she´d rather be.

 _You wanna stay, don´t you?-_ Penny stated upset.

 _I just… it´s Christmas… I wanna spend it with my family._

 _Me too-_ Penny said _\- that´s why I am asking you to come to New York… to me…_

Callie´s heart broke a little thinking Penny consider her family and she just well, she did too, but when she thinks about family she relate to Sofia and… to Arizona, too. They were her family, there were always gonna be.

 _It´s ok-_ Penny finally said _. - We should do what we want. Stay there. With Sofia. I understand. But I´m not going. I don´t want to. I´m sorry but I rather be here, Callie. These people are my people now. And I know you have your people in Seattle…_

 _Are you serious? Are we gonna spend Christmas apart? -_ Callie was getting annoyed

 _Well, you don´t wanna come and I don´t wanna go what do you suggest? Who do you think should give in? Obviously me, huh?_

 _I don´t want to fight. -_ Callie sighs _._

 _Neither do I. Come on, Calliope, it´s not such a big deal. We´ll figure it out next year. Have fun there and I´ll have fun here and we´ll see each other on Monday._

 _I´ll stay longer._

 _What you mean?_

 _There´s a surgery. On Tuesday. Then I´ll be back. -_ If her girlfriend didn't care if she sees her or not, then she just gonna stay until she wanted to.

 _You´re mad. -_ Penny said sighing

 _I am not mad. But they asked me to stay and since it´s Ok for you to spend Christmas without me, I´ll stay two more days. Makes no difference._

 _I do care, Callie. But why should be me who change her mind and not you? You can´t get everything you want Callie. Come on. What if you come on Saturday? We get to spend Christmas day together. Huh?_

 _Alright. –_ Callie finally said _\- I´ll see if I can make it there on Saturday but I do not promise anything because it might be all book already._

 _If you can come, good. And if you don´t, you´ll have to make it up to me… somehow… -_ Penny said in a playful voice, trying to light the mood. The true was, that she was ok with Callie staying. She really wanted to meet new people. And she was really looking forward to go to this party. She would love for Callie to be there with her, but the true was that her girlfriend being there all grumpy, well, she rather for her not to be there at all. They´ll have another Christmas to spend together anyway.

After talking to Penny, Callie went to the kid´s room to tell them it was time to go to bed. It was around three hours past bed time, they had enough time to catch up during the day.

When she was approaching she couldn´t help the girls talking

… _and if we get them we can ride them all around the park! -_ Zola was telling Sofia how awesome would´ve be if they got the same bike.

 _Yes! -_ Sofia said- _I can´t wait to live here again!_

 _But when we were eating you said you love New York!_

 _I lied-_ Sofia said and so Callie decided, even that it was not right, to stay behind the door eavesdropping _._

 _I don´t think lying is ok, mom gets mad at me when I do that-_ Zola said _._

 _I know that! But… my mommy told me that I have to make sure my mama is happy. I lied to make my mama happy because my mommy told me my mama looks more beautiful when she smiles._

If Callie needed anything to make her realize what a mistake was to go to New York, this was it.

She is the mother. She is the one who supposed to take care of her little girl and make her the happier kid in the world. And not the other way around.

She has never stopped to think that Sofia wouldn´t want to live in New York. She was just a kid. Kids adapts to changes easier than adults… _Why on earth will Sofia want to live miles away from her mommy! Away of Zola. Away from her village. Of course she wouldn't, Torres. -_ Callie thinks.

This has to end. She can´t stand the idea of her child pretending to be happy for her. No way.

She will have to talk to Penny. Work things out. If She wasn´t sure before to go to NY if they could survive distance, She was pretty sure there was no way they can make it work now. But, one step at a time. Another failure for Callie wasn´t going to be easy to accept. She was going to try to work it out. She just need to figure how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the late update, college got everything from me this past week.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **This chapter takes place two days after last one. Let me know what you think, please!**

 **Chapter 6**

It was Saturday 24th. Arizona was having lunch with Sofia in her apartment. Earlier in the morning the blonde has given the little one the news about spending Christmas Eve with Zola and Bailey and the kid was over the moon. And, what to say when her mommy told her that her mama was going to be there with them, too!

Callie has texted Arizona the day before, she was staying. Arizona didn't give it much thought at why she was so thrilled by the idea of her ex-wife being there with her in Christmas. Sofia loves this holiday. And Sofia was gonna be happy that she gets to spend it with her two mums. Yes. That was it. She is happy because Sofia is.

Yesterday, has been a complicated day for Callie. After she heard Sofia saying she isn't happy in New York, she has been thinking what to do about it. Penny has been calling her all day long and she avoid it all the time. She didn't know what to say to her. She has decided to stay till Wednesday so she didn't even bother to look for plane tickets available on Sunday. She knew she has to talk to Penny soon, but when she does, she wants to know exactly what to say. She texted Arizona she was staying and she was really glad when the blonde answered her with Yays and lot of smileys faces.

 **Christmas's Eve**

The weather in Seattle was particular freezing tonight. Arizona clothed Sofia with a white padded jacket, wool cap and scarf.

 _I can't move!_ – Sofia complains

 _I know, hon, but it's freezing outside we don't want you to catch a cold, do we?_

 _I look like Olaf!_ \- she said frowning and made Arizona laughed.

 _Well, you love Frozen right?_

 _I'd rather look like Elsa, tho_

 _Haha come on, hon, let's go, mama is waiting for us._

Meredith's house was full of people. Callie and April were cooking in the kitchen and Webber and Maggie were helping them. Jackson and Amelia were setting the table. Meredith was trying to settle the kids that were making a mess all around the house and Alex, Arizona and Owen were drinking and talking in the living room.

It was a lovely evening, full of laughter and jokes. And the most important thing, the kids were all exhausted which will be easier for them to sleep through the night with all the excitement they get by being Christmas day tomorrow.

 _Callie, we're going home, she's pretty sleepy_ \- Arizona said to Callie while Sofia was picking up her things in Zola's room.

 _Ok, yeah, it's pretty late for her. You think I can stop by tomorrow when you come back home from the day? See if she liked the gifts? Just a minute, if you don't mind, anytime you tell me to I…_

 _Stop rambling like that, I feel sorry for you_ \- Arizona said laughing at how Callie was trying not to beg but failing hard

 _Ow! wow. Always so nice._

 _You can stop by tomorrow before she wakes up and open up the gift with us-_ Arizona said giving her a dimpled smile.

 _Really?_ \- Callie couldn't hide her happiness. Arizona nodded and was about to say something when Sofia showed up from behind.

 _Goodnight mama_ \- Sofia said with a big yawn to her brunette mom

 _Goodnight sweetie_ \- Callie bend down a bit and gave her daughter a kiss. - _Goodnight Arizona_ \- the two women smile at each other and then, the blonde and the kid part away.

It was around 11pm when Arizona and Sofia arrived home. The little one was so tired that she fell asleep right the second her head touched the pillow. Arizona went to her room and took a bath before going to bed. She was feeling good. Tonight has been an incredible night. She has her child with her, she was surrounding with all her friends and the best part of all of it, Callie and her manage to share a beautiful moment with their daughter, as friend. No awkwardness, no uncomfortable silences.

When she got out of the shower and went to bed, she picked up her phone from the light table she realized it was five minutes after midnight. She was about to settle the alarm pretty early to have time before Sofia wakes up to arrange the gifts under the tree, when her phone started to ring.

 _Callie?_

 _Hey! Merry Christmas! -_ Callie said excited making Arizona smile like an idiot on the phone

 _Merry Christmas to you too-_ A shiver went to her entire body at the sounds of Callie's voice in the other side. _What is this._

 _Hope didn't wake you, I figure you will be preparing things for tomorrow?_

 _I was just out of the shower, actually_ \- Arizona answered. Callie's mind went to all the imaginable possible places when Arizona mention the word "shower". She thanked God she was on the phone and the blonde didn't get to see her going red like she probably was right now. – _You? Still people in the house?_

 _Meredith and Alex are wasted in the living room, I tucked in the kids and went to bed_

 _You are baby sitting in Christmas Eve, that's nice_

 _Yeah… well, Alex is still dealing with all that crappy Jo's past stuff and seems like Meredith's methods to cheer him up are always tequila, so…_

 _Yeah, it's been complicated for him._

 _Seems like it. Well, I let you sleep, just wanted to be the first one wishing you a merry Christmas and thank you again for let me share it with Sofia._

 _Thanks for calling, Callie and since is MY holiday with Sofia and I am giving you so much privileges you should come prepare to cook us Christmas breakfast. You own me._

 _Yes. Yes, Yes I'll do anything you ask me to!_ \- Callie said with all the excitement in the world. Opening up the gift with her family on Christmas morning will be fantastic.

 _Anything I ask? Good to know_ \- Arizona said playfully.

 _We'll set some boundaries, perhaps._ \- Callie said between a giggle

 _What a dirty mind, Calliope, I was thinking about those yummy chocolate chips pancakes you always used to make on Christmas, shame on you._

 _Yeah, I used to do other things on Christmas morning too._ \- Callie said chuckling while hearing Arizona laughing in the other side. _What a beautiful melody_ , Callie thinks. She misses hearing Arizona's laugh. And she loves the fact that she is the one causing it. Like she used to. They used to joke and teasing each other all the time. She misses all of that.

 _We're ending this inappropriate conversation now_ \- Arizona said smiling _\- See you tomorrow, then?_

 _Yes. Text me when you wake up and I'll be there._ \- Callie replied and they both hung up.

Arizona went to sleep with a huge smile on her face, anxious to share Christmas morning with her family, like old times. _Well, not like before. I don't get to kiss or cuddle in bed till Sofia is up_ _anymore._ Arizona things and smirk to herself at the memories. But she was happy of being able to spend such an important emotional moment with Callie and Sofia as the family they were now.

After hanging up with Arizona, Callie texted Penny.

 _ **Merry Christmas. Hope you're having fun at the party. Call me tmw anytime you can. Love u.- C**_

Then, she went to sleep, she knew Penny wasn't going to answer till tomorrow anyway.

Next morning came pretty fast for Arizona who was such a baby when it was to get up of bed on Sunday's mornings and specially in a holiday one. But, soon enough, she remembers Callie was coming, so she went to the bathroom, dress up and texted Callie to come anytime soon before the kid is up.

 _Merry Christmas!_ \- Callie greets Arizona when the blonde opens the door.

 _Hey you! Merry Christmas! Come on in-_ Arizona said and the two of them headed to the kitchen where she has already started making coffee.

 _Coffee?_ \- Arizona offered to the brunette

 _Yes, please, thank you._

 _The gifts are in the living room. My parents have sent theirs yesterday. Let's go there and start wrapping them up because she'll be up soon._

 _Sure._

They took their cups of coffee and went to the living room. They get down to it while Callie talks about the surgery she will be scrubbing in.

 _So when are you going back to New York, then?_ \- Arizona asked while putting the bike next to the tree.

 _Already tired of me?_ \- Callie said with a puppy face.

 _Oh, no no. Just asking_

 _Probably on Wednesday._ \- Callie said and put the rest of the gifts under the tree _\- There. All settle._

 _Good_ \- Arizona said smiling- _Now, I am soooooo hungry, you think anyone will want to make some breakfast?_

Callie rolls her eyes and went to the kitchen to do as she promised. Ten minutes later they heard little steps coming down the stairs.

 _Mommy!_ \- Sofia said going to her blonde mum who was sitting on the couch. - _Merry Christmas!_

 _Baby! Merry Christmas!_ \- They both melted in a tight sweet hug. Callie was staring from behind until she couldn't stand not being part of it anymore.

 _You mind if I join in?_ \- She said to her kid who was surprised her other mother was there.

 _Mama! What you doing here!_

 _Come on, family hug-_ Arizona said opening her arm to let Callie in while giving her super magic smile.

Callie knew all the time she was in New York that something wasn't feeling quite right. And right here, right now, she knew what it was. This was her happy place. This was her home. In the arms of her two favorites person in the world. And she has let it go. She has walked away and she has given up. Because back three and a half years ago it felt right. It felt like the right decision. She was feeling stuck, full of doubts and unhappy. But now... now she feels completely different. She has changed. Life has changed. And that was good. This feeling right now, was good. Because she was wrap up in the arms of the people she loved and she has never felt more free in her entire life.

She looks for Arizona's eyes, unable to hold her tears anymore at the realization of what she has been missing all this time. And she found understanding, those blue eyes that were looking right back at her with pure love. Love that has never gone away. Just hidden deep inside.

Suddenly, everything comes clear for Callie. She knows what she wants and she is ready to take the step. Life is only one. She is not going to spend the rest of hers, asking what if. Fearing of failing again. Screwed fears. She made a mistake, so what? Everyone makes mistakes. She was going to be living a lie in New York forever because she made a bad choice? No way. She refuses to believe this is all she gets out of life.

She needs time and patience to get her life in order again, but she will. She will find her happiness again. Now that she knows where it is, she will go for it. _Baby steps, Torres, baby steps._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is next chpater! Hope you like it. Review please!**

 **Chapter 7**

It was 9 am in Christmas morning. Callie, Arizona and Sofia were sitting around the coffee table in the living room having breakfast. Sofia was crazy about all her gifts.

 _Can we go to the park and try my bike, mommies? Pleeeeeeeeeasee?_ – She didn't stop jumping while she said all this. Callie and Arizona looked at each other.

 _Ok, but you don't take your jacket off, alright? It's frozen out there._ \- Callie said while Sofia went running upstairs to look for her warm clothes.

 _I got something for you_ \- Callie said taking a small box from her pocket. - _I saw it yesterday and it remind me of you. Just a little something to say thank you._

 _Oh... Callie I didn't get you anything..._ \- Arizona said feeling bad about it.

 _You have given me yesterday AND today with Sofia… and you. That is the most beautiful present in the world_ \- Callie truly meant it. - _Come on, open it. I hope you like it._

Arizona opened the box. It was a beautiful butterfly pin made of gold. _Beautiful so so so beautiful_. Arizona took the pin out of the box and touched it softly with her fingers. She couldn't stop smiling at it. It was hard to hold up her emotions. Callie saw something that reminds her of her. Callie thinks about her? Ok, no it just a way to say thanks. _But she could have got anything and she got me this. Stop it. Just a thanks._

 _You like it?_ – Callie said bringing Arizona back to earth.

 _It's gorgeous Callie, thank you._ \- She gave Callie her million dollar smile and without a second thought she hugged her.

 _Your welcome_ \- Callie said returning the hug.

 _Ready!_ \- Sofia yells out from the stairs. The women broke the embrace, got up from the floor and got themselves ready for the cold. Sofia took her bike and they made their way to the park walking, since it was a couple of blocks away.

The park was full of kids running all around, playing with their new toys. Sofia was riding her bike with all the excitement while her mothers were sitting in a bench. There were two brothers right next to them who were playing with control remote cars. They were getting ready for a race while their dad was marking the finished line with a chalk a couple of steps ahead. They were laughing so happily. _There is nothing more beautiful than the sound of children laughing._ Arizona thinks _._ They remind her of her and Tim. They were such a good friends besides of being can't help but thinking what if she wouldn't lose her baby. _Sofia would have someone to play just like these two kids. She would've had someone. Maybe it isn't too late? What if…_ but what if are not good for her mental health so she just stops.

 _Where did you go? -_ Callie asked her. She knows her ex wife like the back of her hand.

 _Uh? Nowhere I just… I was thinking._ \- Luckily Sofia just came to sit between them. She was tired and starved.

 _I'm hungry!_ \- She said

 _Me too! What if we go for lunch?_ \- Arizona said

 _I want a burger!_ \- Sofia said- _Can I?_

 _Sure you can. Come on-_ Callie said

They went back to Arizona's apartment to let the bike there and went straight to a near place for lunch. Sofia sat next to Arizona and both of them in front of Callie, in a table near a window. It was pretty cold outside but it was a sunny day. They were having an incredible Christmas day. Sofia was having a blast by having her two moms together. And the fact that her moms were smiling and joking, it was really good.

 _You're friends again?_ \- Sofia asked giving the biggest bite to her cheeseburger. Arizona looked at Callie.

 _We always been friends-_ Callie answered

 _But we never spend time together and now we are here! I Love it! -_ Sofia said with a huge smile.

 _We do too! -_ Callie replied

 _So we are going to stay here in Seattle forever then? -_ The little kid said

 _Sofia…-_ Arizona said looking her kid straight to her eyes. Sofia might be a kid but she was a smartass. She knew what she was doing. Every time Arizona and Sofia had been alone, the little brunette has expressed her desire of staying in Seattle with her and not coming back. And they had agreed on making what it was the best for Callie. But here she was trying to trick Callie.

 _No. It's ok-_ Callie said. - _You know I have to go back to New York, because Penny is there_ \- Callie explains.

 _I know. And she makes you happy_ \- Sofia said looking for her blonde mother approval who gave her the biggest proud smile in return.

 _You know what make me happier than anything? -_ Callie said looking to her kid- _You being happy_. _Are you happy Sofia?_

 _Yes, mama! Very!_ \- Sofia said smiling at her mum. Arizona didn't say a thing. She just listens to the conversation and sees where Callie was going with it.

 _And you don't want to go back to New York, do you?_ \- Callie asked. Sofia says anything. She was debating if she should say the true or not. She looked from Callie to Arizona, back and forth.

 _It's Ok, baby, you can tell me the truth_ \- Callie said giving Sofia a reassured smile trying to convince the little one.

 _I... I like New York but I miss mommy and Zola all the time_ \- Sofia said trying not to hurt her mama.

 _I know hon. You wanna live here again._ \- Callie stated.

 _Can we?_

 _Yes. you can stay here with mommy_

 _like forever?_ \- Sofia ask doubting if she didn't understand well.

 _Yes, yes. You can live here in Seattle again_ \- Sofia stood up from her chair and went to her mama's lap and hugged her so hard that it hurts.

 _Thank you, mama. I love you_ \- Sofia said giving her mama the biggest smile of all times. Callie knew she was doing the right thing when she saw how those brown eyes lit up with the good news. Sofia being happy was all it matters. She hugged her back and looked at Arizona who had the most confused face.

 _I'll explain later_ \- Callie told Arizona.

 _You better_ \- The blonde answered. She didn't want it to get excited or anything. She has no clue what was going on in Callie's mind. But she could be certain that the brunette wouldn't get her daughter hopes up if she wasn't sure about what she was talking. She decided to let it go for now and finishes lunch.

After that, they went back to Arizona's apartment so Sofia could get a nap because she was pretty exhausted. Once she was confortable in her bed her two moms went downstairs to have a serious conversation.

 _Start talking_ \- Arizona said to Callie. She was getting impatience.

 _Arizona I..._ \- she sighs- _Can we sit?_

 _Fine. But get straight to the point, Callie. I wanna know for sure what is going on._ \- They sat down on the couch next to each other.

 _I heard Sofia talking to Zola about not being happy in New York, pretending she was so I can be happy. So I have decided to let her stay here._

 _Why?_

 _Because she isn't happy in New York with me. She wants to be here with you_ \- Callie said with sadness in her voice.

 _Is not like that._

 _But it is_ \- Callie said- _her home is here, with you._

 _Callie... come on. She is adapting, it'll take time, she is a kid._

 _You used to move all the time. Had taken you this long to adapt?_

 _At first it took me time too, and then I just got used to. And it was different because I moved around with my entire family, not part of it._

 _I have made a decision, anyway._

 _Obviously. One that you haven't consulted with me, again. Didn't we agree on talk to each other when is about Sofia? -_ Arizona said getting mad _._

 _I know, but aren't you happy about it?_

 _About having Sofia back with me? Of course, I am Callie, but you should have talked to me before telling her. We agreed on making this kind of decision together, Callie!_

 _It was a thing of the moment. I didn't plan on telling her there. It just came out. Of course I was gonna talk to you first but she looked so sad about it I just has to tell her._

 _So? She is staying?_

 _If you will take her-_ Callie gave her a small smile.

 _Of course I'll take her!_ \- Arizona said with a huge smile. She was a little mad at Callie for not talking to her first, but the joy of having her child back it was bigger than her anger right now. – _Are you going to be fine?_

 _Me? Yeah. Don't worry about it. We should talk about school, tho. You think her old school will take her back in the middle of the school year?_

 _I'll call first thing tomorrow_ \- Arizona said.

 _Ok. Well, I have to go now. We can discuss about it later. Tomorrow, maybe? Call me if you have news about school._

 _Alright, then._

 _Thank you for today again. And I am sorry I blurt out this on you._

 _It's fine because it was a good thing this time. But talk to me Callie, ok?_ \- Arizona said and got a nodded from the brunette.

It was Tuesday, around lunch time, Callie has been in surgery with Dr. Carlson and Dr. Webber for hours now and she was starving. She went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and was met by her former colleague.

 _Hey, Torres, here have a sit_ \- Owen called her.

 _Thanks_

 _How the surgery went?_

 _Good. Luckily._

 _How long are you staying?_ \- Jackson, who was sitting with them, asked.

 _Till tomorrow. My fly takes off at midday._

 _Good, so you can come and hang out with us tonight. We are all going to Joe's._

 _What's the plan? -_ Callie said.

 _Umm getting drunk?_ \- Amelia said while taking a sit next to Callie. She has just caught up the tail of the conversation. – _What?_ \- she said when all the rest of them looked at her- _Oh come on, not me, but all of you_ \- she said laughing.

 _But there is something we are celebrating?_ \- Callie asked them

 _Yes._ – Owen said. - _that we are badass doctors._

 _That we have survived marriage for 6 month, so far_ \- Amelia said smiling at Owen

 _I am handling co- parenting with April just fine.-_ Jackson added.

 _And you are here!_ –Owen said- _We don't need a reason to just go out, do we?_

 _No, no of course. Sure, I'll spend my last night in Seattle getting wasted at Joe's as old times! -_ Callie said- _who else is going?_

 _Probably everybody. There's gonna be some Christmas special. One hour open bar. I think it is from 9 to 10. So just imagine_. - Jackson said.

 _Oh right!_ \- Callie said- _You already got me in!_ – she said chuckling

Once she finished lunch, she headed to the ortho ward to say goodbye to Carlson. In her way, she found Arizona in a hallway. They had made new arrangement regarding Sofia, the school was reluctant at taken her in in the middle of school year but Arizona finally get them on board. Who knows how. _Probably by just smiling at them._ Callie thought that day. So Callie only needed to send all of Sofia belonging back to Seattle. Penny has already made her the favor of asking for Sofia's paper at school in New York so they can make the exchange. The red head didn't make any question. She knew this couldn't just come out of nowhere but the brunette wouldn't tell her anything on the phone so she just let it go until they see each other again. The blonde was super cheery and she was smiling at her phone again. _Who is this woman,_ Callie thought about teasing Arizona again but she decided no to.

 _Hey! Robbins!_ \- Callie called when she noticed Arizona was about to past by her and didn't even see her.

 _Oh! Hey Callie! Good I meet you_

 _Yeah? Why?_

 _I need a favor_. _Can you have Sofia tonight?_

 _You just got her back and you are already wanting to get rid of her?-_ Callie said smirking

 _Are you going to use this against me next time we go to court?_ \- Arizona said joking. Callie face changed completely and the blonde quickly said- _I am just joking._

 _Too soon._ \- Callie said and gave her a smile- _Did I ever tell you that you suck at jokes?_ – she said chuckling. - _it is fine but I am so so sorry I can't either._

 _Ohhh why?-_ Arizona complains.

 _I'm going out too._

 _Let me guess. Joe's ?_

 _Yup. You too?_

 _Yeah, there's an open bar!_

 _I know-_ They both looked at each other and started laughing.

 _Meredith will be there too, I'm not even gonna ask.-_ Arizona said thinking who can watch Sofia on her night off. It's been a week since all Arizona do is being with Sofia, and she was enjoying every second of it but now, she was back at work and really needed to have some adult interaction.

 _Talk to Maggie. I think she is having Mer's kids. One more kid won't make the difference, right?_

 _You ask her._

 _Why me?_

 _You are more friends with her than me, please?_

 _Fine. I'll text her_.- Callie said taking her phone from her pocket and sending the message to Maggie.- _Who are you going with?-_ Callie asked trying to find out if the woman Arizona is dating was gonna be there too.

 _April and DeLuca._

 _Just them? –_ Callie said smirking

 _Maybe some other friends. I know where you are going. Drop it-_ Arizona said with a smile. She could read Callie's intentions from a block away.

 _Well, I guess I'll see you there, then and maybe your other friends –_ Callie said walking her way.

 _Wait! –_ Arizona called her _– tell me what Maggie says._

 _I'll get back to you when she answ-_ Callie was about to say when she noticed Arizona's coat pocket. It had the butterfly pin in. _\- You are using it-_ Callie said

 _Uhu?-_ Arizona said and Callie point it out the pin- _oh! Of course I am. It's beautiful. I am winning lot of enemies in my Peds ward, by the way. All the little girls want me to give it to them and made a tantrum when I say no!-_ Arizona said chuckling and Callie gave her her best smile. She was really glad Arizona like her gift and even more she is wearing it.

 _I'm glad, then._

 _That they hate me?_

 _Funny. That you like it-_ she said and her phone buzzed. She read the text and said _\- Maggie will be happy to have Sofia tonight. They are going to have movie night, she said. I'll look for her at school as we agreed and instead of dropping her later at your home she can just stay there at Mer's until tomorrow._

 _Perfect! -_ Arizona said _\- give her a kiss for me. See ya tonight!_

 _See you-_ Callie said and looked at her ex wife walking away. How hard has gotten to leave Seattle this time. Ten times hardest than six months ago. Because six months ago she was miserable here. Her relationship with Arizona was ruined for what she though, ever. And now everything has changed. Being away has given her some perspective. It has helped her realize what she really had some truly complicated conversations to have ahead, but for now she will enjoy tonight with her friends. And then she get down to it.

 **Next Chapter we'll meet this woman in Arizona's life!**

 **but Calzona is endgame!**

 **See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa! Como estan?**

 **Here is the next chapter which I had to cut at the end because it was getting pretty long.**

 **Hope the page could fix the problem with the reviews, because I haven't been able to see the last four and I'm really looking foward to it.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Chapter 8**

Arizona was going crazy with all the work she had piled up during her week off. Now that Sofia was staying with her more than just the Christmas break she might need to accommodate better. Maybe get a nanny? Sofia won´t want to go to daycare anymore. She's already complained for today. Luckily Zola was there too.

 _You look awful_ \- April said to her friend.

 _Oh, thank you, so do you._ \- She replied smiling.

 _I know_ \- April chuckled - _I´m so tired all the time. Harriet takes all the strength I have left when I get home._

 _Believe me, I know. But we're still on for tonight, right?_

 _Yes! Of course! Is she coming?_ \- April asks interested in meet Arizona new "friend".

 _She told me she´ll ask her friends tonight and if they say yes, they will all go there._

 **At Joe´s**

The place was so crowed, they can hardly move through people. At the end of the bar, Callie was sitting with Jackson and Amelia , Meredith and Owen were getting the drinks.

 _Here! First round of shots!-_ Meredith said. And everyone took it at once. Amelia was drinking a soda and was really waiting for her friends to lose it and have fun with it.

 _People really gets crazy for a freaking open bar, uh?-_ Callie said looking around.

 _We do too, that´s why we are here!_

 _You get drunk with or without open bar, Grey, don´t lie to yourself-_ Callie jokes.

They drink and talk about silly things, laughing their ass off. Callie is always looking at the door to see if the blonde comes in with her new _girlfriend_? _No, no girlfriend, her date._ Callie is really intrigued to meet this person. She isn't jealous at all, of course not, but she is intrigued. The blonde was smiling stupidly every time she has caught her texting this woman, so she wanted to know who she was.

 _Oh my! This place is crowed as hell!-_ Arizona said trying to make out Deluca in such a mess.

 _There-_ April shouted _\- He is in that corner over there_. – They both made their way to DeLuca

 _Night!-_ April said- _luckily you get us a table._

 _I was out earlier so… I´ll get the first round, be right back.-_ He went for their drinks.

Callie, who has been looking at the door intensely, has seen Arizona and April coming in. She tried to wave to the women but it was impossible for them to see her. But once the blonde and the redhead settle at their table they were exactly in front of the other group of doctors, but couple of feet away. When Arizona sees Callie waving at her she waves back, smiling at her ex wife.

 _Who are you waving at? Oh geez, Jackson is here, too_ \- April said turning around and seeing her ex husband.

 _Who is with Harriet?_

 _Catherine and Webber are_ \- she was saying when Deluca put their drinks in front of them- _oh thank god_ \- April said and drink it all.

 _Wow_ \- Andrew said- _are you ok? You don't look fine_.

 _Yes, DeLuca! I am Ok. Just tired. -_ April said puffing.

 _I thought things between you and Jackson were fine?_ – He insisted.

 _They are. I just don't wanna be here while he tries to pick up women, that´s all._

 _He is just having a good time with his friends_ \- the blonde tried to cheer her friend out.

 _For now-_ April said- _He´s been dating_ \- She said while taking the blonde drink now.

 _Oh, honey, I´m sorry, but this is mine_ \- The blond took her drink back. - _You knew this was going to happen. I know how hard it is to see him with someone else, but sooner or later, you get used to it._

 _Hope you´re right_

I _´m an expert in it, don't worry_ \- Arizona said laughing.

They took turn to go for drinks, Arizona wasn´t drinking much. She has received a text that has made her stop. She didn´t want to be drunk when her friend arrives. Maybe after, but not before.

 _ **I´m here but I don't see you, where r you?- J**_

When Arizona saw the text, she tried to reach out for the woman but couldn´t find her.

 _ **Go to the door, meet u there bc I can't see u either. - A**_

 _I´m meeting Joanne by the door, I´ll be right back._ \- Arizona said to her friends and headed to the door.

Joanne was Arizona´s first girlfriend. She was in Seattle for work and, ever since she came, they have been seeing each other. When they dated years ago they were young and inexperienced, but now they were two mature adults. They were rediscovering each other. Joanne has reached out Arizona when she first got to Seattle and they went for coffee. They met a couple of time after that until they went out one night and ended up in bed. And it was really good. They were having fun and enjoying their time together.

 _There you are!-_ Joanne greet Arizona with a peak in the lips.

 _Hi! Is it too obvious there is an open bar?-_ Arizona chuckled

 _Pretty much. Where were you?_

 _Over there in the corner, right with the redhead. Your friends?_

 _Oh I see them, now. They are in the bar getting drinks, obviously. I´ll meet them later._

 _Ok, come with me so I can introduce you before they drive me crazy_ \- Arizona said smiling.

Callie was hardly seeing them from the distance but enough to check the woman out. _Damn she is hot!._

 _Who are you staring at?-_ Meredith asks her friend. She has noticed the brunette's inquisitive gaze.

 _Arizona's date_ \- Callie said without taking her eyes off of the two ladies who were walking towards April and Andrew. A feeling filled her heart. A feeling, she quite recognized and didn't like it at all, so she let it go soon.

 _Oh! That brunette? Wow_ \- Meredith exclaims looking at the tall black haired woman was next with Arizona and Callie made a face _.- Sorry._

 _She is really hot, don't sorry-_ Callie said giving her a small smile.

Once Arizona and Joanne reached the table, the blonde introduced her and all of them made a round of shots together. The place was loud and they can barely talk to each other.

 _You know how to pick up women_ \- DeLuca said to Arizona's ear with a mischievous smile.

 _Have you ever doubt it?-_ she replied smirking.

 _You wanna dance?-_ Joanne asked almost yelling. Arizona hesitated for a second but she finally agreed. They went to the dance floor and let themselves be carried away by the music. A few minutes later Arizona saw Callie going to the bar counter and signaled her to approach them. Callie was with Jackson, it was their turn to go for the drinks. She was asking for them when Jackson point her out that Arizona was calling her.

 _Come with me?-_ Callie asked Jackson. She knew Arizona was going to introduce her to the other brunette and, for some stupid reason, she was pretty fidgety. Avery agreed and they headed to the women.

 _Your ex wife has good taste_ \- Jackson says helpless to stop checking Joanne out.

 _I know. She married me-_ Callie said smirking and making Jackson laugh.

 _Hey!-_ Callie said and her heart started pounding in her chest. She had seen Arizona from the distance and she looked good, but godsh, being next to her she could see her entirely. The blonde was wearing a blue dress that make her eyes look bluer, if it was any possible. _Breathtaking._ Callie thinks to herself. And Arizona wasn't the only one who look gorgeous. Joanne was really attractive. She has long black hair and beautiful green eyes.

 _Callie! This is Joanne_ \- Arizona said smiling

 _Hi, Callie it's really nice to meet you_ \- The taller brunette said.

 _Hi, nice to meet you too_ \- Callie said puzzled- _Joanne like in your first girlfriend?_ \- She directs the question to Arizona.

 _That's right_ \- Arizona replied as if nothing. - _She is here for work. And this is Jackson_ \- They have to talk really loud, they were actually yelling at each other, so Arizona approached to the man ear's.

 _You don't have a chance-_ She said to Jackson while this made a face and decided to let the ladies alone and went to April to say hi.

 _I've heard about you…_ \- Callie said

 _So have I_ \- Joanne responded smiling. She had an incredible smile.- And about Sofia, who seems to be a lot like you or so I heard- She added looking at Arizona who was waving to Meredith asking her by signs to bring them shots.

 _She is so much like Arizona, too._

 _This perky? Poor you_ \- Joanne chuckled.

 _Oh She is, believe me. All sunshine and rainbows_. - Callie smiles and both brunette laugh at the thought of Arizona and Sofia together being super cheerful.

 _What's wrong with being all cheery, uhu?-_ the blonde said while dancing.

 _Nothing…_ -Joanne said looking amazed to Arizona's moves.

 _Nothing at all-_ Callie added doing the same exact thing that the other woman.

Arizona didn't even noticed she was being stared at, she kept dancing until Meredith brought them their drinks.

 _Hey, thank you_ \- Arizona said and took the glass from Meredith's hand and shared it with Joanne.

 _Welcome. And this is…?-_ Meredith asked

 _Oh, yeah, Joanne, this is Grey, she works with us, this is Joanne, an old friend of mine._

Callie said goodbye and took off with Meredith to their table.

 _She's her first ever girlfriend_ \- Callie told Mer in their way.

 _Why did she let her go!-_ Meredith's said laughing. She could hardly walk. – _She has really big boobs._

 _Really? I haven't noticed-_ Callie said with sarcasm.

 _Just saying. There were there, I had to look at them-_ the blonde said as it was difficult not to.

 _I know.-_ The brunette said giggling- _Pretty hard to compete with that kind of past, uhu?_ \- Callie said what it was in her mind without even thinking that she actually did it out loud. Meredith stopped in her tracks and Callie turned to see why.

 _Compete? What you mean compete? Why would you have to compete with her?-_ Grey asked Callie in a staid tone.

 _What?-_ Callie said knowing what she has just said, but trying to avoid it. She didn't want it to say that, it just slipped out of her mouth.

 _You don't fool me, I'm not that drunk yet_

 _I didn't say anything_

 _You said: hard to compete, Torres._

 _It just a say._

 _No it's not._

 _Yes it is, come on-_ Callie said _\- Let's go to our table._

 _We are going to talk about this later-_ Meredith said and started walking again.

The night went on, the open bar has been closed for long now and people started to go. DeLuca had disappeared a few hours ago with a unknown blonde, and April has been drinking all night long she was in that state where she will ask to try Arizona's leg. Joanne introduced Arizona to her friends as the blonde had done with her. They talked and danced and laughed until Joanne decided to call it a night.

 _I gotta go and get this one – She pointed to her friend- to his home because he can hardly stand by himself, you'll come with me?_ – The brunette said with a mischievous smile. Her friend was a brown haired guy who flirted all night with April but the redhead has rejected him.

 _I'd love to but my friend over here is wasted as hell, too -_ Arizona said looking at April who was still dancing alone.

 _Seems like we have to be good friends tonight._

 _If you'd be a good friend you will hook me up with red_!- her friend said staggering.

 _You're unbearable. Let's get you out of here_. – She said while taking her friend by the arm and then added- _I had so much fun tonight. Text you tomorrow to hang out?_

 _Me too, yes sure. See you-_ Arizona said smiling and gave the brunette a soft kiss in her lips.

She convinced April it was time to go already and they headed outside. Arizona wasn't drunk but she had a few drinks, enough to not be able to drive. So she decided to let her car in the hospital and take a cab. At the door, she met Callie and Meredith, who has continued to drink and now, she was in a higher state of alcoholism.

 _Are you going to your house or April's?-_ Callie asked

 _Mine! I have to take care of my baby_ \- April said

 _We are going to mine, it's closer_ \- Arizona said ignoring April.

 _Wanna share the cab? Mer's is on your way_

 _Okay_ \- Arizona replied- _They got the sad drunk state_ – she said chuckling. Meredith was hugging April while the red haired cry in her shoulder, talking about Jackson and his recently dates.

 _We'll get you someone, too. We won't let you become a virgin again.-_ Meredith told April.

 _Thank you, I appreciate it-_ the small woman said sniffing.

Callie and Arizona observed the scene from behind, laughing loudly. They finally got a cab and headed to Arizona's first. When they arrived to the apartment, the two friends got out of the car and before the cab started again Meredith yelled at the driver:

 _Wait! I feel like throwing up_

She opened the door and went to a close tree.

 _Callie! –_ Arizona called her from her porch making the brunette turned her attention to her _\- Get out f the car and come in, let's get her some water._

And so, Callie paid the driver and help Meredith go inside.

 _I'm fine, I'm fine-_ She went saying.

Once they were inside, Meredith went to the bathroom and Arizona poured a glass of water. April and Callie sat down on the couch.

 _I miss him-_ April said to Callie _\- He is such a good dad._

The brunette didn't know what to tell weren't close, and she knew Jackson was enjoying his life as a single man, luckily for her, April wasn't expecting her to talk at all, she was actually talking to herself.- _We'll be together in the end, right? I mean, he is the love of my life and…_ \- She was talking slower every second - _we have a kid together, right? I mean… we had our difference but whatever I just…_ \- Until she fell asleep in Callie's shoulder.

 _She fell asleep already?_ – Arizona said leaving the water in the small table. Meredith exited the bathroom and sat next to the redhead, taking the glass of water.

 _You feeling better?-_ Callie asked her

 _Yes, call a cab, I need to sleep._

 _Why don't you just stay?_ –Arizona suggested- _April can sleep with me and you two can use the guest room._

 _Thanks, but I feel better_ \- Meredith said and stood up to sat again because of the dizziness- _or maybe not._

 _We'll stay. Thanks-_ Callie said waking up April softly.

Arizona took April to her room and Callie did the same with Meredith. Once their friends were comfy in their respective bed, Arizona went to the kitchen and Callie followed her.

 _Can I have a glass of water_?- Callie asked- I'm not drunk, but…- she giggled

 _I'm about to drink a cup of tea before to go to bed, you want some?_

 _Oh, ok, yeah, thanks-_ The brunette answered sitting in the kitchen island while Arizona poured two cups. – _She is hot.-_ Callie said.- _you didn't tell me she was that hot when she talked to me about her years ago_.- she smiled

 _We are not doing this_ \- the blonde stated- _I introduced her to you, so you stop messing with me, but that's all._

 _But we are friends now. Or we just lied to our child?-_ Callie said winking and Arizona glared at her squinting.

 _We are just getting there_ \- Arizona said taking her cup and heading to the couch- _Let's drink this in here, is more confortable. And I know you won't stop delving, so…_

 _I'm just making conversation-_ Callie said with a naughty smile.

 _Sure you are…-_ Arizona said sitting in the couch followed by her ex- wife who sat next to her.

 _I just, didn't picture her like that when you told me about her._

 _Well, if it's mean anything, she didn't look like that before. She has gotten better with the years, definitely_ \- Arizona said with a sexy smile staring into space. Callie looked at her and she felt anger all of a sudden.

 _Ok, good enough_ \- She said making Arizona came back from her reverie.

 _You asked._

 _Yeah, well, my bad-_ Callie said sipping her cup. Arizona didn't know what was going on so she decided to let Callie chill out a bit. They stood in silence for awhile. Callie leant her head in the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling, thinking about what April has said minutes earlier. _He is the love of my life… We'll be together at end…_ April voice echoed in her mind.

Arizona looked at Callie wondering what was going on in her ex-wife's mind when Callie turned her head to her. She s _tares at blue eyes without saying anything_. Arizona noted Callie was debating if she should or shouldn't talk, and she didn't push her.

 _Can I ask you a question?-_ The brunette finally asked.

 _Shoot-_ Arizona said giving her ex wife a reassured smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiis! How are you? Aca va el siguiente capitulo!  
**

 **I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. And to the anon who suggested I use a beta reader because my story is difficult to read I may say I have no idea what that is? (I guess someone who corrects your grammar?) And I'm really sorry. I try to do my best in every chapter and sometimes, I find the mistakes and sometimes, I miss them. And I'm writing in this language instead of my own, because I've been studying it for years, pretty good at speaking and reading but I've never written before, so this is a fun way to practice.**

 **Please review! And I apologized again if it's hard to read :( :(  
**

 **Besoss!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Can I ask you a question?-_ The brunette finally asked.

 _Shoot-_ Arizona said giving her ex wife a reassured smile.

…

 _Do you ever feel like...you know, sometimes I wonder if we were 'it' for each other. I just want so badly Penny to be the one, you know? But I… I think you ruined me for everyone_ _else_ \- Callie said letting out a nervous giggle - _Do you ever feel like that?_

 _I do. Sometimes I hate that it didn't work between us because I know I'll never love anyone the way I loved you but…I have hope. I have to! How sad would be to think we'll never find the right one at the end._

 _Could that person be Joanne?-_ Callie said with a mischievous smile.

 _Ha! Good try!-_ Arizona said _\- I don't think so. We're just having fun. She isn't staying that much._

 _She was your first love. You never forget your first love. Maybe, she is the one for you. Trueeee loveee, soul mates reunited at the end and all that crap!_ \- The brunette said in a mocking voice.

 _All that crap? Where is Calliope Torres and what have you done to her!-_ Arizona said skeptical about the way Callie was talking.

 _Yeahh, I hate cheesy nowadays.-_ She said giving Arizona a fake lips smile.

 _I had true love and I screwed it up–_ Arizona said almost knew she was exposing herself by saying this, but Callie was opening up to her so she felt the need to do so ,too _.-You were the one for me, soul mate and all that crap. -_ She said with a small smile.

 _WE screwed it up. –_ Callie clarified, taking part of the guilt in their failed marriage. _\- … you think I was the love of your life? Or you think it's still out there waiting for you?-_ Callie asked sincerely, interested in the blonde's answer .Arizona looked at her for a second and then said squinting:

 _Is this a trick question?_ – She wasn't sure what Callie was expecting her to answer.

 _Not at all, it's like … I wanted Penny to … is Ok if I talk to you about this?-_ Callie asked before keep going and Arizona nodded encouraging her to continue - _I wanted Penny to be that person, like… I needed her to be. And, after all this time, I know you were the one for me, too. I know you're the love of my life, I've never doubted it, but I needed to feel about her at least, a little close to the way I felt about you…_ _I tried so hard to feel it_ – She paused for a second and then said- _The thing is… I'm lost. I love Penny, I do, but I just don't love her like …I don't feel it, you know? That thing in my stomach?… heart speeding up when I see her or… I don't know, I've been here for almost a week, and sure, I miss her, but is not like I'm dying to see her... you know… all that stupid stuff you feel when-_

 _When you're in love …_ \- Arizona cut her off.

 _Yeah…_ \- The brunette said and there was a silence for a minute.- _Like I felt with you the moment I met you._

 _I do know you are the love of my life, too_ \- The blonde finally said with a small smile and Callie's eyes lit up a bit at the confession. Knowing the blonde feels the same way it was, somehow, comforting.- _But just because we didn't work, it doesn't mean we'll never fall in love again… right? I'd like to think that there is someone out there for me._

 _Joanne?-_ Callie insisted.

 _Callie! You are obsessed! Why?_

 _You kidding? She is hot as hell! Tall, green eyed, skinny, you two look so good together… ugg god I hate her-_ Callie said laughing to soften her words because, the truth was, that she really dislikes the woman, she can't quite relate the feeling that was reappearing in her, but it was there.

 _You're crazy. She is stunning, I'll give you that, but our relationship, if we can call it like that, has an expire date and I'm totally okay with that. We're having fun, reconnecting with that part of my past, you know… when I was young and dreamy… is good, it brings back a part of me I thought it was lost._

 _I haven't seen you this happy for a long time. I'm glad she makes you feel this way._

 _She is not … I mean, she sure contributes with my happiness, but the true reason I am this cheerful all the time? is because you are here. I mean, with Sofia… because you are here with Sofia. –_ She stated emphasizing in Sofia.- _When Sof isn't here I'm not like that all the time._

 _Well then, you'll be happy for a loooong time now, because she isn't going anywhere._

 _I'm also happy because we are doing this. We are talking. Really talking. -_ Arizona said with a huge smile showing Callie she really means it .

 _I know. I'm so grateful for it. I want you in my life Arizona. I never wanted for us to grow apart. I know it was necessary in order to move on but… I healed and you are important to me. I really want you in my life and I hope we can build a true friendship with the proper time._

 _You mean a lot to me, Callie. Of course I want you in my life. You will always have a part of my heart.-_ Arizona's last words slipped out of her mouth and she would have regretted if it wasn't because she saw Callie's eyes filling with light after what she said _,_ her smile could've brighten an entire room. Then, she knew Callie feels the same because her ex- wife's eyes show everything is in her heart.

 _Maybe we weren't meant to be together romantically speaking, maybe we can do better as friends?-_ Callie said, wishing Arizona still wants this to happen.

 _I hope so. We're getting there, I guess?_

 _Joanne will be Ok with this?-_ Callie jokes again, she can't help the need to know if the blonde and the hottie were going somewhere. Like a confirmation this new relationship wasn't serious enough…but, why? Why she needs so badly to know…?

 _I take it all back. Keep your distance. –_ Arizona saidfurrowing her brow, joking.

They stayed sitting next to each other without saying anything. It was a comfortable silence. So much awkwardness has been between them for years…now, they feel kind of peaceful in each other's company. No need to make small talks to cover the silence. It was getting late and both were feeling sleepy but none of them had the slightest intention to move from the couch.

 _I'm not in love with her. –_ Callie said out of the blue _– And I'm still thinking of going to New York and make it work. When did I become a person who just settle? –_ Shewonders,looking deeply into her empty cup of tea. As trying to find the answer in the bottom of it. Arizona didn't say a thing. She didn't think Callie was actually expecting her to answer , just need to let out everything she was feeling.

 _She is a good person. She deserves better than what I have to offer_.- Callie continued _– What should I do_?- She finally addressed the question to the blonde.

 _I don't know, Callie. I don't think I'm the right person to talk about this_.- Arizona said honestly.

 _You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable_ \- Callie apologized to her ex- wife who quickly added:

 _No, no it's fine. It just, I don't feel in the position to give you a good advise in the matter. All I can say, based on our own records,_ \- She said smiling- _Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Don't keep it from her and I'm sure everything will be fine._ \- Arizona said and took Callie's hands in her own to give her the courage she was needing.

Right the second Callie felt the contact, a shiver run through her entire body. She hated this was happening to her. Why is she feeling this with Arizona? Why can't this happen when Penny touches her? She hates the feeling, hates that she knows the feeling. She has felt it before. Only with Arizona. Arizona. Is always Arizona. The pediatric surgeon has moved on and so has she. Right? Or she thought she did? _Shit. Shit. Shit. We're becoming friends, just_ _getting_ _there_. She can't let this happen. She won't lose what she just got. She won't ruin her new relationship with Arizona. But.. Will she be able to be friend with her? _Yes, yes, totally possible_. They haven't been this close in years. Haven't been touching each other for this long in years. _That's all. Just... keep it cool._

What she didn't know was that the blonde sitting right next to her was also feeling the electricity running trough her body, her mind wondering the same things over and over again. _We're over each other. We're friends, we are co- parenting, we're good._ She kept telling herself while Callie softly lay her head in Arizona's shoulder. _Crap. Crap. Crap. I won't screw this up, too. Be cool, be cool. Friendship is all you'll ever get from her. And it's good._ She slowly started to relax and lay her head in Callie's. They had been talking about their feelings, she was sensitive. Those feelings are in the past. They were talking about the past. _Yes, it's just a little bit of melancholic, that is all._

They stood in this position for a few minutes. In silence. Both of them were waiting for the other to move but either of them did it.

 _Don't fall asleep on me-_ Arizona said in a whisper with her eyes closed.

 _I won't-_ Callie replied softly. – _I'm just resting my eyes for a moment._

 _Me too_ \- Arizona said.

But they did. Those necks were gonna hurt in the morning.

During the night, both of the women have woken up several times due to the uncomfortable position, but not even once any of them woke the other to go to their respective beds or do anything to change positions.

They have finally been woken up at the same time for the light that was coming in from the living room's window.

 _Oh, I'm… I'm sorry_ \- Callie said uncomfortable with the situation.

 _No, ummm, we fell asleep. Weird you didn't wake up at night, you have always been a light sleeper_.- Arizona said, stretching her arms and moving her neck from one side to the other.

 _Umm, yeah, don't know. I was really tir.. Oh god! What time is it! –_ Callie just remembered she supposed to be boarding a plane today.

 _Relax, it's not even 8 yet._

 _I haven't made my suitcase yet and I have to go say goodbye to Sofia and and…_

 _Callie! Don't freak out. You'll make it.-_ Arizona said, trying to calm down the brunette when a voice came out from the stairs.

 _Hey-_ Meredith saidand she was surprised to see the two women all dress up.- _Have you been up all night? Or you like to dress like that in the morning?-_ Meredith asked Arizona, since she was at her own home. It was weird she was wearing last night same clothes, maybe Callie, but not the blond.

 _What? No, we just.. , we were talking and just fell asleep here.-_ Arizona said downplaying the issue.

 _Can we just stop talking and go to your house? I have a plane to take! –_ Callie said desperately, looking for her purse. She can't stand the idea of loosing the plane and take the next one. She has promised Penny she will be there for dinner and she wanted to keep it. _\- Can you call me a taxi, Arizona? Please?_

 _I'll take you, Callie. I have to go for Sofia. Remember?_

 _Right Right!_

 _I'll make some coffee at my house while you prepare your things. Okay?-_ Meredith said.

They were heading to the car when Arizona realized she was missing something.

 _April! She is here too! I'll go for her._

 _No! I'm really late, let's just text her on our way!-_ Callie said, rushing to the car.

 _Fine. God, just calm down! –_ Arizona said, opening the door.

 _Yeah, Torres, I'm sure your girlfriend is just right where you left her-_ Meredith said winking.

 _Is not… ugg-_ she said puffing- _just go, please?_

Once they arrived at Meredith's they were met by Maggie who looked exhausted from the night before. Callie said hi rapidly and went to her room to get everything ready.

 _How was Sofia last night?-_ Arizona asked- _Thank you, by the way._

 _They were all good. It was difficult to get them to bed, but I got it.-_ Maggie said smiling.

 _I'll go get her ready before Callie goes crazy. Excuse me._

Once Callie was ready, Arizona offered to take her to the airport so she can say a proper goodbye to Sof.

 _When you coming home mama?-_ Sofia asked. She had that sad smile that it's been on her face many times before when she had to say goodbye to her blonde mum.

 _We'll see each other soon, honey, I promise. You won't even notice._

 _I'll miss you_

 _I know, babe, mama is missing you already. I love you so so much, you know that, right?_

 _I know. Love you too-_

 _Be good with mommy ok? I'll call you tonight.-_ Callie said, bending to hug Sofia. She knew this day was coming but it was so hard to say goodbye to her knew she will be back at Seattle, just didn't know when. And so she felt this angst growing inside her. She hates she's in this place right now in a completely unnecessary situation, because of herself. But she will make it right again. She will make her baby smile huge again. She promise.

 _Goodbye, Arizona_ \- Callie said looking into blue eyes.- _And thank you for listening to me_.- She gave the blonde a huge, sincere smile.

 _I thank you. For last night and for this_ \- She said looking down at Sofia.- _I hope I see you soon_ \- She said with a small smile.

 _I hope so, too_ \- The brunette said and went to the gate to board the plane back to New York. To Penny. And she knew she was going to hurt someone she loves but also knew it was the right thing to do.

Arizona and Sofia stayed holding hands, seeing how Callie slowly disappeared of their sight.

 _She is back soon, mommy. She promised. Don't be sad. –_ The little girl has seen her mother's sadness and tried to cheer her up. Arizona wouldn't notice she has her eyes full of tears if it wasn't for Sofia's words. She wiped them away and said:

 _I know, honey, I know._


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay peeps! I am really, really sorry for taking so much time to write this one, but I'm finishing college and exams are around the corner. It's a long chapter. Mostly Callie and Penny. Hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**

 **Kisses from Argentina!**

 **Chapter 10**

The six hours Callie flied from Seattle, she was thinking of Penny. How to handle their situation. So far, she was pretty much failing. Penny and her, had dinner at home the night she arrived, they catch up about what has been going on in Seattle, about the Christmas' party Penny had gone and how great everyone had been with her. They talked, and cuddled and one thing led to another, and they ended up both with their bodies wrapped up in bed. They had been apart for a week and a half, after all. Callie hated herself for letting it happen. She shouldn't have slept with her to begin with, at least not before talking about what was really going on in her mind. But the redhead has been really turned on and she couldn't find a nice way to reject her, not even sure if she actually wanted to say no, the sex was good, really good. But, now, the next morning, and with a much clear head, she realized of the huge mistake last night has been.

She finds herself awake since hours ago, unable to get up of bed. She needs to talk to Penny.

 _Talk to her. Everything will be fine._ Arizona has said to her. And so she knew, she has to do it.

Trapped in her own world of doubts, she failed to notice her girlfriend was awake and looking at her in a strange way. Eyes full of question.

 _Hey there…-_ Callie said, turning her head to look at Penny.

 _Morning_ \- Penny replied softly- _It's pretty early. Did you sleep at all?_

 _Yeah, I did. Not much, but I did.-_ Callie answered honestly. She had woken up during the entire night. Until she finally gave up and started to dig into her feelings, looking for the right words to tell Penny this was it for them.

 _You've been distracted last night. And… We need to talk, don't we?_ – Penny said, knowing the answer. Since the day Callie has called her from Seattle asking if she could contact Sofia's school, she knew something was going on. And so she knew, they needed to talk. To be completely honest with herself, Penny was a little scared of the conversation. She loves Callie and knows her enough to see that the brunette was struggling inside.

 _We do_ \- Callie said, offering a small smile. She sat up in bed to get down with it. There was no right moment to break someone's heart . She took a deep breath and started explaining about Sofia.

 _Sofia is staying in New York with Arizona. She wasn't really happy here so, I let her stay. And I.._

 _And you?-_ Penny asked eagerly. - You're going back- she quickly stated, realizing what was going on.

 _I am_ \- The ortho surgeon said. They both were now sitting in bed, looking at each other's right in the eyes.

 _I knew it_ \- Penny said with a broken voice.- _I didn't want it to be true but… your home is there.. and… and.._

 _I am sorry_ \- Callie apologized, sincerely. - _I thought it'd work out, I wanted to work out but… it wasn't fair for Sofia and Arizona. I don't want them to be apart anymore and I don't want to be away from Sof for too long either so.._

 _I understand all of that. It was why I didn't ask you to come with me in the first place… but you_ _insisted!_ – Penny said raising her voice.- _You insisted!_

 _I know! I know! And I am sorry for that. I acted hastily. I was scared of loosing you and I didn't think things through. I'm sorry Penny…_

 _When are you going back?-_ She asked trying to calm herself down.

 _I… I don't know yet. I have to go to work and figure my contract out, see what I can…_ \- She was cut off.

 _Okay. It's okay.-_ Penny said, wiping her tears away. - _We can do this_ \- She said getting closer to the brunette, caressing her cheeks…and finally, kissed her. Callie returned the kiss gently and then broke it slowly- _We can make it work. It'll be less than six month. I can go back and forth every other weekend until the grant is..._

 _Penny...-_ Callie said trying to make her understand- _I know you want to stay here after the grant. It's a big opportunity for you. I'm not going to ask you to come back to Seattle for me._

 _Why not? I love you, Calliope. So, so much. I want to be with you_.- She said and kissed her again.

 _Come on… listen to me.. You'll resent me in the future and I won't be able to live with that._

 _I love you enough to be go back for you… for us. I took the grant. I'm learning a lot and then, once it's over I'll be back to the amazing program that Grey Sloan has._ \- She gave Callie a begging smile.

Callie didn't know how to tell Penny she didn't want her back with her in Seattle. This woman was willing to put her career in second place for her. For their relationship. It was a enormous sacrifice that it shows she really loves her. And because of that, Callie knew she needed to end things fast. Penny was too good to let her do this for a love that wasn't reciprocate as she deserved it to be.

 _I don't know how to tell you this, Penny, I don't wanna hurt you … but.. I just.. I don't feel like we are working anymore… I am.._

 _What?-_ Penny asked her in disbelief- _What happened in Seattle, Callie? Really! We were just fine before you left! I can't believe this…-_ She got up of bed and started to put some clothes on. Callie stood there just looking at her.

 _I gotta go .Just.. Can't do this now._ – She said and left the bedroom leaving an open mouthed Callie. The brunette stayed looking nowhere, alone in the room. Penny has just cut their break up in the middle of it. She sure was in a total denial of the situation.

Finally, Callie got out of bed and started to dress up. She needed to be at work, too, after all.

Once Callie arrived at the hospital she started her rounds, checked all her patients and performed back to back surgeries. She didn't stop for a second, not wanting to think about earlier. How Penny slipped through her hands like that! Unbelievable. When she got a minute, went to her boss' office to ask for a meeting to arrange her contract. Fortunately, her boss was free at the moment. After an hour of talking and arguing, they finally came to terms. Callie will have to work until she finishes with all her scheduled surgeries. That will take until half of February. _A month and half is not that much._ Callie thanks God for it.

She spent the rest of the day doing charts that she has piled up due to her days in Seattle. It was such a boring job to do. So, while she was doing that, decided to text Arizona to check on Sofia. Or that was what she told herself.

 _ **Hi! How is your day going? I'm stuck with charts. :( And Sofia? I miss her already!- C**_

Arizona was closing up a patient when she got the text. It was around 2pm in Seattle. She has been wanting to talk to Callie all morning. She needed to know how things has gone with Penny but, most importantly, she wanted to know if Callie decided to come back or not. Once she ended with the surgery, she read the text and was a little disappointed the brunette didn't give her anything she wanted.

 _ **Hello! I just got out of the OR. Sofia is at Luna's today. I'm going for her when I'm off of work. Sorry your day is not that fun? :p Wanna FaceTime tonight when Sofia is at home?- A**_

Callie read the text as soon as her phone buzzed. When she saw Arizona suggested FaceTime tonight she smiled huge at the idea of seeing her girls' beautiful faces.

 _ **Yes! Just send me a text when you two are home**_ _ **. I had easy surgeries in the morning, now just catching up with paperwork. How was your surgery?- C**_

 _ **It was hard, tbh. Pretty unstable patient. But both, the mom and the baby made it!**_ _ **When you end your shift?- A**_

 _ **Ofc they did. You're the best there is!**_ _ **I had to be here for another hour. –C**_

 _ **I know I am, thank you,tho. :P . One more hour is nothing. Hang in there!- A**_

 _ **You always so humble.-C**_

 _ **I'm awesome, what can I do! – A**_

They texted back and forth for the entire hour Callie had left in the hospital. The evening came faster than she expected. She has been worried about the continuation of her conversation with Penny but since she started chatting with Arizona everything went away. The blonde has put a smile back in the brunette's face. But she has to go back to the apartment and finally get Penny to listen to her.

When she got home, Penny was already there. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a face that was difficult to read. It looks like anger and sadness at the same time. When she saw Callie she made her a place in the couch for the brunette to sit next to her.

 _How was work?-_ Callie asked her, pouring herself some wine.

 _Good._ – She said with a sharp tone - _Just say it_. _Say what you wanted to say earlier today. I'm ready to listen now._

 _Penny I… I really don't want to hurt you. You are such an incredible person. And I…_

 _Do you love me?-_ She interrupted her. Callie hesitated ,took the courage to look at her right in the eyes and said:

 _I care about you. Deeply. And I love you but in a way that is not the way you deserve._

 _You are not in love with me, are you?-_ She left the glass in the coffee table and faced the answer looking straight to Callie's eyes.

 _I'm not. I'm sorry. And I swear is-_

 _It's not you, is me, uhu?-_ She said giving her a small smile.

 _I know it's a cliche but it kind of is like that. You are amazing, Penny… You are. I thought, truly, that I could fall in love with you someday, but it won't happen. I can't force it. You deserve better. And it sounds stupid to say, but you are a perfect girlfriend, just… not perfect for me. I actually don't think I ever be able to fall in love again. -_ She let it looked at her skeptical.- _What?_ \- Callie said.

 _Nothing. I… I love you Callie. And I'm deeply in love with you. I thought…_ \- Her voice broke and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Strongest as she wanted to seem, couldn't pretend anymore. Callie got closer to her and hugged her tight. Penny let herself be hold. Callie was hurt too. The end of a relationship is never easy. She knew she was hurting an incredible person, who didn't deserve it ,her pain was real.

 _I am so really sorry. So so sorry._

 _Me too..._ – Penny said breaking the hug. She kissed Callie on the lips for the last time and got up from the couch. _– I can't stay here tonight so… I am going to a friend._

 _No, Penny, I should be the one going…_

 _No, it's Ok,really…_

 _Ok, so… I'll pick up all my things and be out by tomorrow. You should keep the apartment. I'll go to a hotel for the rest of the time I'll be in New York._

 _Are you sure?-_ Penny said.

 _I am._

Callie was left alone in an empty place. She just wanted to go to bed, maybe watch some tv to distract herself. It was a long painful day. She put on her pajamas and got in bed. When she reached out for her phone she remembered she supposed to FaceTime with Sofia and Arizona. She checked on her texts and it wasn't any from the blonde, which meant they weren't home yet. It was 8pm in New York, Arizona was probably still working. She didn't feel like talking right now. She knew she looked bad and didn't want her little girl to see her like that, so she texted her ex-wife.

 _ **U told Sof about FaceTime?- C**_

 _ **Noup. Still at work, why?-A**_

 _ **Good. Can we leave it for tomorrow, then? I'm really tired and need to sleep- C**_

Callie didn't want to worry Arizona so she just said she was sleepy, but the blonde knew her too well. The brunette will never postpone a conversation with her baby.

 _ **Is everything Ok? I just finished some post ops I can call you if you need to talk- A**_

She read the text and thought for a moment. Maybe, speaking with Arizona will help her or maybe, will be awkward. She stopped thinking and wrote…

 _ **Thank You. Whenever you get a minute, call me.- C**_

A second after she pressed 'send', her phone was ringing.

 _Hey…_ \- She said greeting Arizona.

 _Hey you! Is something wrong? Are you Okay?_

 _Nothing wrong, just…I broke up with Penny._

 _Oh.. Callie.. I'm so sorry…_

 _Yeah…_

 _I was pretty sure you'll work out the distance._

 _Yeah, that wasn't an option. Because wasn't the problem. Love was._

 _I'm sorry, really. How are you feeling?_

 _I'm just… sad? But relieved at the same time? I don't know. I'm pretty much a mess, right know._

 _Oh Callie… Well, breaking up with someone is never easy, is normal for you to feel like that. Having your feelings mixed up and all._

 _I know. I did what I felt it was right. For both us. I didn't want to live a lie anymore, so for that… I'm fine. It just Penny wasn't. And I know it's my fault …_

 _I'm glad you did what you felt Callie. You deserve to be happy. And Penny will be fine. She'll be hurt for awhile but… at the end, she'll be okay, too._

 _I know, you're right. Thank you._

 _I didn't do anything, but your welcome_.- She said giggling.

 _You listened to me. Now, talk to me about something else. You still have time?_

 _For you? All the time in the world._

 _Which means until your pager goes off-_ Callie said chuckling.

 _Exactly-_ She laughed.

They talked for another 10' and then say their goodnight. Callie was feeling better but still insisted to FaceTime with Sofia tomorrow night.

She didn't know how much she needed to hear Arizona's voice until it happened. The simple sound of her laugh was enough to make her feel better. Nothing else. They were getting into a comfortable place where they can talk about everything. Callie was thankful for it. She was so happy to have the blonde back in her life. And the feeling was mutual.

Knowing Callie has broken up with Penny meant something to Arizona. She felt sorry for her ex wife because she wasn't feeling good, but she also felt… kind of glad? Callie breaking up with Penny meant she will be back at Seattle sooner and that, made her feel over the moon. They have gotten closer very quickly, it was… easy again. They knew each other so well. Maybe it was possible. To be friends… That night, Arizona went to sleep with a huge dimpled smile in her face.

Next morning Callie woke up early to pack everything up. The moving service had come half hour ago and took everything. She was sitting with a cup of coffee ,waiting for Penny, she has texted her she was coming to change for work. She heard the sound of the keys and stand up from the couch, uncomfortable.

 _Morning_ \- Penny said, noticing how nervous Callie was.

 _Morning._

 _Wow, Have you packed everything? You know you could come later and finish right?-_ She said smiling.

 _Yeah, right it just umm…_

 _It's okay. It doesn't have to be awkward, Callie._

 _Yeah, no, I know.. But I got almost everything, anyway. I did leave some things I'll send someone to pick up next week._

 _Okay. So…_

 _So… Thank you, Penny. For everything. You are a great person I… I'll miss you.. and I'm sorry._

 _I'm really sorry, too.-_ She said with a small smile.

 _I better go now._

 _Yeah.. Can I hugged you?-_ Penny said and Callie took a step closer and hugged her. She finally took her purse and headed to the door.

 _And Callie?-_ Penny said- _you are right. You'll never fall in love again… because you already are. With Arizona._

Callie stood there, unable to move or even say anything. Her heart started to pound in her chest.

 _What? No… Penny, please don't think that. Nothing like that happened in Seattle. I swear Arizona and I just talked about Sofia and-_

 _No, Callie, I know. I trust you. I'm not saying you cheated. I'm saying…it was always there. Your feelings for her…-_ Penny said and her voice betrayed her and broke _._

 _She's just Sofia's mom…_

 _You're lying to yourself. And as much as it hurts me right now…I hope you admit your feelings soon. You deserve to be happy. And I can tell.. she is the one for you. And If I've gotten to know you, at least a little… I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life thinking you let the love of your life get away. Right? Don't disappoint me._ –The redhead said with tears falling down her cheeks. Callie couldn't believe her ears. Everything was hitting her, all together.

 _Penny, I… Thank you.-_ She gave the woman a small smile and hugged her again – _Be awesome. Kick lot of asses and please, please be happy._

 _I will be-_ She said- _Now go, because right now, it's hurting too much. But I'll be fine. I promise._

And that was it. The last time the two women were in the same room. The end of a short, but lovely relationship. One was left with a broken heart but with the hope that something new and amazing will be coming her way anytime now. Someone who will love her more and better. And the other one, with a question that will be stuck in her head for the rest of the day, maybe the month. Is she really in love with Arizona? Has she really been in denial all this time? Something was clear. Arizona was the love of her life. Now.. Was it too late? Was she really being fool enough and letting her go away?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys!How have you been!? I'm finishing college, so this fic is taking me longer than I wish, sorry for that.**

 **Second anon to tell me about the betta reader, anyone here interested in take a look at it before I upload?**

 **Also, I'm happy with Eliza! I liked her and her scene with Arizona was pretty funny. I might include her in this fic. Just as a hook up for AZ or maybe just to make Callie little jelous? haha I'll see. What you think?**

 **For the record, I'll always be a Calzona fan, but for now, Arizona being happy is all I wan.**

 **Please review! I can see you reading haha. They're important to me. Thanks for the ones who review. And the follows and favs.**

 **Here is chapter 11 hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 11**

It was a really busy Friday in GSMH, the ER was crowed and all the doctors were going crazy with such amount of patients. Arizona was on call that night, so she wasn't there yet, she supposed to go in later in the afternoon. Lucky her, she avoided the craziness.

She has spent the night before with Joanne, since Sofia had had a pajama party at a friend's house and she was going to be there until Arizona looks for her before to go to work.

That morning, Joanne has made them breakfast and they were eating in the kitchen island in Arizona's apartment.

 _Umm these pancakes are yummy!-_ Arizona said ,devouring them like she hadn't eaten in days- _you didn't have to do it, tho._

 _You kidding? The way you eat all desperately is so cute, I'd cook only to see you do that_.- Joanne said smiling while staring at Arizona with lovely eyes.

 _What time are you going to work today?_ – Arizona asked her.

 _I can go in anytime I want. Why?_

 _I have to be at the hospital at 4 and I'm on call tonight, so maybe you can stay and have lunch together?_

 _You didn't finish your breakfast and you are already thinking about food? You're unbelievable.-_ Joanne said giving Arizona a kiss in her cheeks. She finds the blonde adorable in everyway.

 _I just had a great night last night and I was thinking maybe… you know… we can do another round_ \- The blonde said with a naughty smile. She didn't get to finish when Joanne was all over her again.

The two women get along very well, specially in bed. Fooling around with Joanne was one of Arizona's favorites things lately, and not only because they had good chemistry but actually because she was able to get a certain brunette out of her mind. Ever since Callie has returned to NY, she does nothing but missing her and it's just been four freaking days. They've been texting everyday and that wasn't helping at all. The week Callie had been in Seattle, the two women spent so much time together, Arizona got easily used to it and now she was feeling the consequences.

The night Callie told her she had broken up with Penny, Arizona's heart started beating fast. She knew, deep down, that meant something for her, something much more important than being happy because Sofia will have her two mommies back at the same city again. She was overjoyed at the news. It was a feeling of complete satisfaction and relief. Like she was needing to hear that. She was needing that to happen. And that was bad. That was reaaaally bad. Why would she feel all those things? They were just being friends! She knew Callie and her will never be something else. She should be grateful enough that life is giving her another chance to have the brunette in her life in the form of a _friend_. And she was okay with that. So far, Joanne was the only one helping her because ,when she was with her, she felt free from those feelings. Those feelings that have never been gone but have been buried deep enough. She can't let them come back to the surface again. Hidden. There is where they have to be. And Joanne was pretty good at making her forget, but not for so much longer, because she had to go. This, was Joanne last weekend in Seattle. She finishes work today and then she will be gone for good. They had decided to spend as much time together as possible and so, Arizona has asked her to spend New Year's eve with her and Sofia. That was before she knew Callie wasn't going to be with Penny and, that she most likely, will be alone in New York. She had the option of inviting Callie to be with them, which wouldn't be that awkward since Joanne is bringing some friends with her. She asked Joanne if she will be okay with it and she said there was no problem at all that ' _Callie is nice to look at'_ at which Arizona gave her a killing glare. Now, she had to ask Callie.

A few hours later the two women find themselves lying in bed next to each other. Arizona was staring at the ceiling wondering when was the right time to call her ex-wife and how to convince her to come. Because she knew the brunette was stubborn as hell and her first answer will probably be no. She was lost in her own thoughts when Joanne brought her back.

 _What are you thinking about?-_ She asked her.

 _Umm…?-_ Arizona said, turning her face to the brunette- _oh, no nothing…–_ she replied and gave her a half smile.

 _Yeah, sure.. come on Robbins! We're friends! Talk to me_ \- Joanne said sitting up in bed.

 _We are not friends. Friends don't do what we just did._

 _Friends with benefits. That's even better. Don't you think?-_ She said raising an eyebrow in a very sexy way.

 _Definitely_ \- The blonde said and kiss the brunette passionately.

 _Arizona… don't try to avoid talking._

 _I have nothing to talk about. We should go for lunch._

 _Why do you do that all the time?_

 _Do what?_

 _Keep everything to yourself. I know you have something going on in that head of yours._

 _I was just thinking about Callie. There. Happy?_

 _Your ex wife? Still?_

 _Still? What you mean?_

 _You've been divorce for like four years or something._

 _Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I was thinking about how to ask her to come for new year, nothing else._

 _Why it is that difficult to do?_

 _It's not, it just I want her to come and I know her well enough to know she will say no._

 _Then, ask her. If she says no, she'll miss it-_ Joanne said and get out of bed and starting to change.

 _Are you angry?_

 _Uhm? What? No!-_ Joanne said and sat back in bed _\- not at all, it'll get late for lunch, we should go. And.. It just… I care about you, Arizona. And you seem different since Callie has came with Sofia. And for what you've told me, she has moved on. I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt. That's all._

 _I'm not getting hurt, why will I be getting hurt? I just want her here for Sofia, that's all._

 _Sure, it is.._

 _It is!_

 _Come on, blondie. Let's go for lunch._ – Joanne gave up. The blonde wasn't going to accept anything that easy.

 _Don't call me like that!-_ Arizona said pouting. When they were young, Joanne used to call her like that all the time to make her go crazy.

 _You are adorable. Callie should've been smarter and never let you go._

 _I did my part in that, tho._

 _And ..-_ Joanne said, continuing without paying attention of Arizona's words- _If you were smart enough,_ _you'll fight harder for her. Callie is really hot. And she seems nice.-_ Arizona looked at her, perplex. She didn't know how to respond to that so she just decided to act fool.

 _You're super hot, too. Shouldn't we be together too then?_

 _Thank you. And don't be a fool. You and I, are friends. You and I, are not in love. Totally different story._

 _Wha.. we... I mean is not like Callie and I are.. it just I mean..-_ Arizona got nervous and started ramble, not making sense at all.

 _I can't see you like this, come on, let's go for lunch-_ Joanne said chuckling and taking Arizona's hand, carrying her out of bed for her to change.

Lunch went on with jokes and details about tomorrow night, Callie's topic wasn't touched again. They went to a place near Sofia's friend's house. Arizona had to take her to Zola's. Meredith and her agree on the same sitter for the kids in this break. After that, Arizona headed to work. It was a little bit calmer there, but not that much.

The moment she got a minute, she went to her office and decided to finally call Callie.

 _ **Are you up for a call?- A**_

 _ **Calling u in a minute. I'm heading to the hotel.-C**_

Fifteen minutes later Arizona's phone rang.

 _Hi!-_ the blonde said in a super cheerful tone.

 _Someone is in a really good mood ! Weird, considering you're on call_ \- The brunette said always surprised at how much joy Arizona could held in such a tiny body.

 _Well, I 'm having a good day. How was yours?_

 _Normal. Nothing new._

 _Listen, I wanted to talk to you about New Year. You have plans?_

 _Of course I don't, Arizona. I'm single in a freaking huge city without any true friends._

 _Wow, someone is cranky today._

 _I'm not cranky, just answered your question._

 _Alright. I better call you later._

 _No, wait. I'm… I'm sorry. I just… not having good days lately. Tell me, what about New Year?_

 _It's Joanne last weekend in Seattle, so ummm I invinted her to be with me and Sofia._

 _Oh… alright._

 _Is that Okay?_

 _Yeah, of course._

 _Well, and I was thinking maybe you wanna come and be with us? Joanne is bringing some friends from work_ – Arizona said as carefully as she could, knowing it wasn't the best mood her ex wife was right now.

 _Oh.. No, Arizona, thank you, really. But I just got back here, so, no, I most definitely can't ask for more days at work._

 _Work, right. Are you working that night?_

 _Just till 7._

 _Oh, Callie… I was really hoping you can come…_

 _Don't worry about me, Arizona. I brought this to myself.-_ Callie said with anger in her voice. Anger to herself. Arizona knows some part of that is true. But she doesn't want Callie to feel that bad with herself. We all make mistakes, she knows that better than anyone. Hell, she had made them.

 _Calliope… don't be that hard on you._

 _I have to go now_

 _Callie…_

 _Bye_ \- Callie said and hang up. She was having a hard time in New York. She was living in a hotel room, she was alone all the time and she wasn't dealing with her break up pretty well. And add to all that, Arizona is spending New Year with Joanne. They weren't serious, how long until this woman is out of Arizona's life? God, she hates the idea of seeing them together, again. This new state of her mind and heart was driving her crazy. She had stopped. Somehow, those feeling had stopped. And now they were all over her body again. She opened a bottle of wine, got in bed and started to watch a movie on Netflix avoiding thinking about that much longer.

Saturday's morning was a sunny day, Callie has woken up a little less grumpy today. She decided to go out an walk the streets of the city, for a change. It was around midday when she came back to her hotel. The fresh air has made her some good and decided to call Arizona and apologized for yesterday's conversation.

As Arizona had been up all night, when her phone buzzed she was profoundly sleep in an on call room.

 _Hello?-_ She said with a hoarse voice.

 _Oh, did I wake you!? I forgot you were on call, I'll call later._

 _Callie?-_ Arizona said recognizing the voice- _don't hung up again, please._

 _No.. I.. I'm sorry for yesterday. You were being nice and I didn't treat you well. I just wanted to apologized._

 _It's ok. You were having a bad day._

 _It wasn't your fault. I should've kept my crap to me._

 _Have you thought about coming?_

 _No, I really can't. But, don't worry. I'll work until 7pm and maybe, after ,I'll go out._

 _Well, you got plans at least._

 _I wouldn't call them plans, I just think, maybe, I'll go walk and see fireworks in Central park…_

 _Just by yourself?_

 _You are gonna make me cranky again!-_ Callie said joking

 _Sorry! I just. Okay, fine. I'll leave it there._

 _Good. I let you keep sleeping now. I need to get ready for work. Make Sofia call me when the new year arrives there in Seattle, please?_

 _Yes! Of course! You don't even need to ask._

They ended the conversation and Arizona was left with a bitter sensation. As much as Callie said she was okay, the blonde knew there was no way the ortho surgeon could feel like that at all. Being alone in New Year can't make anyone be fine. She tried to fall asleep again but Callie was in her head and it was really hard to get her out of there.

Callie's day turned out to be pretty agitated at the hospital so her day went by as if it wasn't a special day at all. One of her surgeries took longer than expected so she ended up finishing her shift at 7:30pm. She went to the attendings' lounge to change in her common clothes and pick up her things, while thinking about just going to the hotel and wait until midnight to talk with her little kid. When she was walking through the hall to go to the parking lot, she heard a little voice that made her heart stop.

 _Mamaaaa!_ – Sofia called her, running to her mama, happy to see her. Callie couldn't believe her eyes. It was really them? Yes, they were. Her family was here, in New York. She bended down and hugged Sofia unable to hold the tears that were running trough her cheeks. Arizona was standing behind, fully aware that she had made Callie the happiest person on earth right now, and that… that was what she has always wanted to do.

 _Arizona… you…-_ Callie couldn't actually form any words to express how grateful she was at that moment, she just did what she felt. She went to the blonde and hugged her tight. Tighter than ever.

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ \- She repeated over and over again not letting go the hug.- _you didn't have to.. thanks I lo…-_ the three words almost slipped out - _I love that you are here_ \- She said breaking the hug. She looked at Sofia and then back to Arizona. She didn't even try to hide the tears.

 _I love being here ,too_.- She gave Callie a megawatt smile.

 _Why are you crying, mama?-_ Sofia doesn't miss a thing these days.

 _These, baby girl, these are tears of happiness.-_ Callie answered- _You and mommy make me very very happy._

 _We did it then! That's what mommy said we were coming to do! Right?-_ Sofia said looking to her blonde mother.

 _Yeyy! I told you this was a good surprised!-_ Arizona said with joy in her voice. – _So.. dinner?_ – Arizona asked Callie.

 _Dinner. But first, I'll go change in something better. You two look too good I feel bad._

 _You're very pretty, right mommy?-_ Sofia said waiting for her mom's approval.

 _Beautiful_ , _actually_ – Arizona confirms, making Callie going red.

 _You two are too cute to be real_.- Callie's heart melt at Arizona and Sofia's interactions. They were like only one. - _Thank you. But If we are going out for dinner I wanna look even better! –_ She said _– Come on , let's not waste more time here._

And so the three of them headed to the parking lot. Sofia was in the middle of her parents, holding hands with both of them. She was happy to be here with her moms. Arizona was thrilled she got the courage to take a last minute plane to be here with Callie. And Callie? To say she was over the moon was an understatement. She was her happiest self again. She has her family with her, and right now, she wouldn't ask for anything else. She has it all. She was about to begin a new year with the two persons she loves the most and she was determined this is how she wants to spend the rest of her life, every year of her life, she wants to start like this. And she will. She will fight for them, for her family. And seeing what Arizona is willing to do for her… she has hope she is not the only one wishing that. And she wasn't wrong. Hopefully, everything will be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Guys!**

 **Here is Chapter 12!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I loved them! Keep them coming, please!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Saturday 9:30 am. December 31th. Seattle.**

Arizona has been pacing in an on- call room since Callie called her half an hour ago to apologized for how she had reacted about coming to Seattle for New Year. The brunette had told her she was fine but, the ped´s surgeon couldn't just believe that. She felt sad for her ex-wife. Today, a new year was about to start. It was supposed to be full of hope, wishes for the year to come, new goals, new fresh starts, be surrounded with family and love. And Callie was going to be alone. And Sofia had her family separated for miles. It wasn't right.

She felt anger all of a sudden. This is Callie´s fault after all. She picked Penny. She picked New York.

 _Why am I worrying for her so badly? Callie brought this to herself. She could be here with her family and friends if she would´ve done the right thing, if she would´ve though twice before acting. I can´t do anything about it. She just had to go to New York to follow Perfect Pretty Penny, to end up finding out she wasn´t in love with her at all? Typical Calliope. There´s nothing I can do about it.-_ She said out loud, like trying to convince herself that she has to be mad with Callie, not worried about her.

 _And now she is in New York, alone. Screw Callie. She deserves it. You have everything here, Robbins. Sofia and your friends. YOU ARE HAPPY. And you don't need anything else to be happy. There´s nothing at all you can do for her. Not your place anymore.-_ She stopped pacing and decided to go to the attendings´ lounge to have a cup of coffee, begging not to be paged, she wasn't in the mood. And she has six more hours to go. _Great._

 _Hey-_ A very tired Maggie Pierce was coming into the lounge as well; she has been on call too.

 _Morning-_ Arizona said, sitting in the couch with her coffee in hand.

 _How was your night? -_ Maggie said, imitating the blonde and sitting next to her.

 _I was up until 5 am, you tell me-_ She said chuckling _._

 _Yeah, I was till 4 am. I got you._

They stayed there for a few minutes just enjoying the silence. They both had a long night, they had even shared a patient who died in their table, it wasn't a good day for any of them. Meredith Grey did her appearance breaking the silence.

 _Hey-_ She addressed the two women that looked like they hadn't slept in days. _– Bad night, uh?_

 _Yes-_ They both answered in unison _._

 _Have you heard about Callie? –_ Maggie suddenly asked.

 _I talked to her an hour ago.-_ Arizona answered _\- Have you?-_ She asked Meredith.

 _We talked yesterday. She didn't sound good. –_ The general surgeon replied, sitting in front of the women.

 _She wasn't that good yesterday, I talked to her too, but today she seems to be handling it better._

 _I worry about her-_ Meredith said, expecting the blonde to understand her worries but Arizona was in a bad mood and she has been convincing herself she is mad at Callie right now.

 _Why? She is an adult. She chose this.-_ The blonde said with a sharp tone that surprised the sisters.

 _I know that. But …she was… have you gotten into a fight?_

 _No, we haven't._

 _I believed you two were being friends? She told us that and, well, she sounded like it was the best thing that happened to her recently.-_ Maggie said innocently.

 _She said that? –_ Arizona asked suddenly, forgetting she was angry with her ex-wife.

 _After you two went Christmas shopping. We had dinner all together remember? I saw something different in her. –_ Maggie started…

 _Maggie!-_ Meredith exclaimed, telling off her sister for exposing Callie like that. Arizona didn't pay attention to her, nor did Maggie who just kept going on.

 _She said the two of you were getting alone better and agreed on being friends. She said it with such a huge smile that I hadn't seen when she arrived here, it was obvious she was over the moon about it.-_ The curly woman finished, getting a killing stare from her sister, not really understanding what she was doing wrong.

 _What? -_ The cardio surgeon asked confused, when Meredith´s pager went off.

 _Nothing, I gotta go. Just try not to keep throwing Callie under a bus -_ And with that, she was gone.

Arizona had this big silly smile on her and Maggie was more confused than ever. She hadn't been here when Callie and Arizona were the perfect couple. She didn't know much about their relationship, never had to take sides and so because of that, Arizona knew she was being honest with what she was saying.

 _Oh my god! -_ Maggie said, realizing what a dreamy smile Arizona had in her face.

 _What?_

 _Nothing-_ Maggie answered fast enough but unable to hold a small smile. _\- Nothing…_

 _Oh, yeah, sure, you don't know me if you think you can leave this room without telling me what was that about!-_ The blonde said, crossing her arms.

 _It was nothing…_

 _Pierce! -_ She insisted. She really wanted to hear what Maggie had to say. They weren´t friends and that make it easier for the other woman to be objective in what she had to say. Arizona urged for some perspective.

 _You are right I don't know you that well…_

 _Hey, come on, just spill it out. I might be needing someone with objectivity right now._

 _Oh.. Okay… ummm I don't know you very much and I don't know Torres that much either but I heard things… and… Last night, when we lost our patient you were angry. You were mad at her because she took too long to come in, mad at her husband for no insisting much. And now, I don't see anger in you as you obviously wanna show... I see you more like… upset. And I kinda understand… it might be easier…_

 _Easier? -_ Arizona asked, trying to get what Pierce was saying.

 _Yeah… It seems like it´s easier to be mad at her than to accept you still worry… that you still care about her. Because that… well, that could mean something else. –_ Maggie let her words go out slowly. Arizona took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh.

 _Let me guess… I nailed it?_

 _You did. -_ Arizona said giving her a small smile. She knew it was exactly like that. – _But there´s nothing I can do about it._

 _Are you sure? -_ Maggie said standing up from the couch and going to the door, letting Arizona in her own world of doubts.

They had talked, they had apologized and they had left whatever mistakes they did in the past, behind them. They started a new friendship based on the bond they have for life, their daughter, and the love they once shared. And Arizona knew all she was doing was trying to make up excuses to be angry with her so she can hide her true feelings. There wasn't place in the world she wanted to be right now more than in New York. To start a new year with Callie and Sofia. Because that was all she had ever needed to be happy.

She stood up from the couch and went to talk to a fellow surgeon in O.B who owns her a couple of saving surgeries, to make sure she had someone to cover her for the 5 hours she has left of her shift. Then, she went to tell Chief Bailey she had some issues she needed to attend to and that she had already gotten someone to cover her, at what Bailey had nothing to argue with.

Around 11am she was standing in the hall of the hospital waiting for Joanne to come. She texted her and told her she needed to see her. Joanne was supposed to get the supplies for today little dinner party and she hope she hasn't done it yet. She was cracking her knuckles when the brunette greets her.

 _Hey you! Are you okay? You seem like you´re about to deliver some really bad news-_ She said with a smile.

 _Hey, yeah. No, I mean no. it´s not that but it just… you know I was really looking forward for tonight, to have some fun and-_

 _Arizona…-_ Joanne cut her off.- _To the point, please._

 _I have to go to New York. I really have to go. Callie is alone there, and I know ,I know it´s wrong to cancel this late but I have to go. She is going to –_

 _Arizona-_ Joanne said but the blonde didn't hear her.

 _-be too sad and I promised Sofia we´ll do everything for Callie to be happy and I just-_

 _Arizona!-_ Joanne had to yell at her because the blonde wouldn´t stop talking for a second. _\- Sorry. You wouldn´t stop rambling. You don´t have to go to New York. You WANT to go to New York. And it´s fine, really. I´m not telling you I´m not disappointed you are calling off tonight but… I get it._

 _You do?_

 _I do. You just has to promise me you´ll be careful._

 _Careful? What you mean?_

 _Yes, blondie, careful. Try not to get hurt. Don't forget this is the same woman who walked away from your marriage. Now, for everything you´ve told me, you both have screwed things up badly. But I don't care about her. I care about you so, please take her of your heart._

 _I … we´ve…. We´ve been through a lot and we are in a good place now. I… I don´t want to screw this up._

 _Then don´t. Take your time to figure it out what you really want. You can count on me. You have in me a friend. I want you to know that._

 _Yemmm… friends don't sleep with each other, but, I get your point.-_ Arizona said, smiling _\- Will you stay longer?_

 _You know I can´t. What I can do is promise to come back in a month. Maybe two? I´ll see when and I´ll get back to you. Is that okay?_

 _I´d love to! You´ve kept me grounded all these months, when I needed it the most. I had so much fun, really. Thank you._

 _You´ll make me cry and I don´t do that! Come here. -_ Joanne took Arizona in her arms and hugged her , then she kissed her on the lips. It was a soft and short kiss _.- Last kiss. We´ll stop this… unless you don´t want to…_

 _We stop. -_ Arizona answered chuckling. It was time for them to just be friends. Not more benefits. She needs to clear her head and that wouldn´t help at all.

 **Saturday. Midnight. December 31th. New York.**

The Robbins- Torres family wasready for the New Year to arrive. Sofia was in the middle of her moms, she had felt asleep in Callie´s lap during dinner, but now she seems very much restless.

 _Look!_ \- She was looking in awe at the sky that was stained with different colors. The fireworks had started. People was hugging and kissing.

 _Happy New Year little one_ \- Arizona said, kissing Sofia in her cheeks and nose at what the kid couldn´t stop giggling.

 _Happy New Year, mommies! -_ She said, while Callie took her turn in kissing her daughter.

 _Happy New Year, Arizona.-_ Callie said softly, looking straight to blue eyes, those that had always made her heart bit fast, and today was any different. Arizona smiled and got closer to Callie. She felt her rate heart raising by having the blonde so close.

 _Happy New Year, Calliope_ \- She said bringing one hand to Callie´s cheek and caressing it. She got a little bit closer and shaped a kiss in the other cheek. Never stopping the caress. It was a sweet, wet and pretty long kiss. Callie shuddered at the touch, she kept her eyes closed, enjoying every second. She thought she could stay like that forever. In that moment, her world stopped. It was just her and Arizona. And that kiss, that no matter how innocent might have seemed, it was full of emotions that had been hiding for years. Arizona felt how Callie´s body reacted at the contact and she couldn´t do anything but smile. Slowly, she stepped back and took Callie´s hand in her own.

 _For this New Year, I wish with all my heart, we can share with Sofia more moments like this one. You are my family, Callie. No matter what, you´ll always be my family. And I was okay with us being cordial to each other, but this? It means everything. I´m so very happy we can be friends like this. -_ The blonde said with a dimpled smile, still holding Callie´s hand.

 _I wish nothing more than that. Thank you for letting me be part of your life again. It means the world to me, too. I missed you. I really missed you-_ The brunette said and let Arizona´s hand go so she can hug her, being in Arizona´s arms has always felt safe. Being friends was good. But she had decided she wanted more. She wanted everything with Arizona. But, for now, that will have to wait. She didn't want to screw up what they had accomplished so far. And she wasn't the only one who was scared of ruin things again, she wasn´t alone in this, she just didn´t know, yet.

 _I want a hug, too_ \- Sofia, who has been lost in the view of the sky, noticed her mommies hugging and didn't want to be left out.

The two adults laughed and bend down to please the child. For the very first time in a while, Callie and Arizona, both, felt they were where they supposed to be. This was going to be a really promising year, they can only hope it gets much better.

 **Next chapter will have a time jump to get Callie back to Seattle!**

 **The one who wanted AZ and Joanne to stop sleeping around, there you got it! And the one who want her to be held a little longer, she will be! So I hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, there! I´m so sorry it took me so long to update. I´m finally on vacation, so I´ll get to work on the chapters more often! Here is a new one and is longer than the others.**

 **For the record,I´m not abondining the story. I hate when other people do it, so I´m finishing it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 13**

Being a single mom, even with a huge village, is pretty difficult to manage and when you are a double certified surgeon, it gets worse. Arizona was doing as good as possible; thankfully she had gotten a nanny that could be called in anytime. She was begging for Callie to be back, it will get easier and she won't be this tired every day. No matter how exhausted she is when she gets home, she cooks dinner for her kid, they do Sofia´s homework and have some quality time together whether watching a movie, dancing along Sof´s favorite songs or spending some time just lying in bed catching up about the little Latina's day. She loves those moments, but sometimes her body and her mind just can´t keep up with her daughter´s energy and she falls fast asleep before the young one.

In view of Callie coming back this weekend, Arizona has asked the chief the weekend off so she can helps Callie out with the moving. Sofia is so excited she planned an entire weekend of activities with her two moms, like moving was something they can manage to do in two minutes.

It was around 8 pm in Seattle, Sofia and Arizona were in bed, they were supposed to be finishing a movie, but they both had fell asleep in the middle of it., when Arizona´s phone rang waking the blonde up in a jump.

 _Hello-_ She said in a whisper trying not to wake Sofia.

 _Hey! -_ Callie said excited in the other side of the line- _How are you!?_

 _Good and you? -_ Arizona asked, still in a whisper and with her eyes closed. She was so tired she couldn´t keep them open even if she tried.

 _Are you sleeping? And Sof? I can hardly listen to you._

 _She´s here and sleep, I don't wanna wake her that´s why I´m speaking this low. How was your day?_

 _Oh! Okay! My day was great. I have really good news! -_ The brunette couldn´t help being all this cheerful even if her ex-wife was too sleepy to follow her.

Callie´s last week in New York has been excellent so far and all of that is because of her super incredible good mood. Ever since Arizona and Sofia have left the big apple, her view of things changed. Knowing she will be home soon and will be received with open arms, has made her enjoy her last two months in New York. In these two months she did everything she hadn't done since she arrived. She enjoyed the city, the crowed, the weather, and her job. And late at night when she gets to the hotel that she has been calling home for these two months, even that she was alone, she doesn´t feel lonely anymore. Some days she chat with Meredith, sometimes for hours, talking gossip and stuffs, other times she facetime with Sofia, she sometimes even read her daughter some bedtimes story until she falls sleep. And most of the time, once she´s in bed she calls Arizona and talks to her about everything and nothing at the same time. They catch up about work, Sofia´s matters and the most beautiful things of all, they make plans. They make plans for the future. The near future, the one will have Callie in Seattle again. At home.

Callie had looked for apartments on the internet and Arizona was the one to look for them in Seattle. She called Callie while being there and showed her the place with her cell phone. So technically they chose Callie´s new place together. It was one near Arizona´s place so it will be easier to make the exchanges when it comes to Sofia´s weeks with one or the other. And also, they had arranged they will spend every Sunday afternoon, they both had free, together with Sofia letting the little one choose what to do. They were being friends and that was the mean reason Callie was so happy to be back soon. If they weren't in a good place it might have been a different story, probably.

 _Tell me, Calliope, what´s the big news-_ The blonde said

 _The first one is that I got an earlier flight! I´ll be getting to Seattle on Thursday night instead of Friday!-_ She said with a huge smile in her face.

 _Really?-_ Arizona said and this time, with her eyes open and an a super magic smile in her face.- _That´s awesome_!- She exclaimed a little louder than she was currently speaking.- _Although, I was hoping to enjoy a little bit more my Calliope Torres free time but, whatever-_ Arizona started to waking up a little and with that, her enjoyable feeling of teasing Callie.

 _Oh, sure, you´re dying to see me again, don't fool yourself. You need me.-_ The brunette said, knowing how tired the peds and fetal surgeon has been recently, trying to cover up Karev´s surgeries in Peds plus taking care of their kid alone.

 _I don't even feel strong enough to fight you there_ \- She said, laughing and got a chuckled from the brunette.

 _I´ll make it up to you, I promise. I´ll take Sofia for two Saturdays night straight so you can go out and have some fun._

 _Make them three!-_ The blonde said, liking the idea. She had only being out two days ago, after almost a month, when Joanne had been back. Meredith took Sofia for a sleep over with her kids.

Arizona and Joanne went out and took April with them. Since the trauma surgeon has been rusty in the dating field they decided to be her wing-women for the night. For Joanne and Arizona, even that they both had gotten hitting on and giving some numbers, it was just a girls night out, so while they enjoyed the flirtation, except for the ones coming from men, they said goodbye soon and back to talk to each other and catch up. Joanne was going to stay for 2 weeks, that was all she could ask for to her boss. - _What´s the second good news?-_ Arizona asked.

 _I talked to Bailey! She´s giving me a job as an attending, not chief. Something about earning my department back, but_

 _we´ll get there._

 _I knew that , Callie. I´m part of the board, remember?_

 _Yeah, she asked your opinion?_

 _Well, no, we had a meeting about some changes she wants to do in the hospital, and your topic came up. We all agree on you being chief of orthopedic surgery again, but you know Bailey. She won't make this easy for you._

 _ha! Yeah, I noticed. What changes she wants to implement? I want my seat in the board again, by the way._

 _Yeah, I know, I told them in the meeting you probably will take it back. And I don´t really know what the Chief said. Something about the teaching program. She´s bringing someone new to observe or whatever. Imagine us all… but she is the chief._

 _Every time someone was brought to "observe", nothing got too good.-_ Callie said remembering old times.

 _We´ll see._

 _Well, It´s pretty late. I´ll get some sleep. I have my last surgery tomorrow and then I´m free to pack and arrange all that._

 _Great. We can´t wait to have you here again, Dr. Torres!_

* * *

Thursday came along and Sofia and Arizona couldn´t be more ready for Callie´s arrival. They had been cooking dinner all day. A homemade meal and dessert! Sofia was beyond excited. She was over the moon knowing her mama was going to stay at home forever and even more thrilled, being promised an entire weekend with the two of her parents. They had explained that all the things she wanted to do weren´t possible due to the hard and heavy job they have ahead with the moving, but the little one was just happy about the idea of being the three of them together in the same place that didn´t care much about what they do.

Once Callie was at Arizona´s, the trio spent the night catching up and eating the delicious meal Sof and the blonde had made at which Callie flattered at every bite she made.

 _Mama, tomorrow we are going to help you with all your things and then can I pick the new color for my bedroom?_

 _Of course, sweetie. Any color you want.-_ Callie answered while tousling her baby´s hair.

 _And I want some new things, too-_ The little brunette said smirking.

 _We´ll see about that, they´re bringing all your new things from New York, remember?_

 _Yeah, but that are not new anymore!_

 _They´re new enough, young lady! –_ Arizona said smiling at her smartass kid.

All Callie´s things from New York were arriving tomorrow morning at her new apartment, so they watched a movie and went to bed early that night.

 _She was pretty restless_!- Callie said, getting out of Sofia´s bedroom with Arizona after they read her a bedtime story . They were heading to the kitchen to clean up the mess they have done.

 _She has been like that the last two days. Organizing everything for the weekend._

 _I know. It kinda makes feel bad, somehow._

 _Why?_

 _She gets like this, all excited for having a family weekend… We haven´t had one of this in such a long time… it just makes me feel sad._

 _Well, but we´re in a real good place now. You and I. And we´ll give Sofia more family moments for now on, right?_

 _Yeah. I just feel guilty._

 _Callie… come on. We´ve past this. We´ll right our wrongs, you´ll see. Now we get another chance to make it right and that is what we are doing._

 _Okay. Yes. yes. You´re right. Thinking about the past won´t help. Sundays will be family days for us every time we both can._

 _They will be-_ Arizona said smiling and squeezing Callie´s arms as a reassurance _\- She is a happy kid, Callie. She really is._

 _I know. She looks so much happier lately that makes me ten times surer about coming back. And I´m so happy too, this feels right._

 _Because it is-_ The blond said smiling _– Let´s go to bed. It´s late. Are you sure you are okay sleeping with Sof? The guest room is ready for you._

 _I missed her too much, I wanna hold her all night.-_ Callie haven´t seen her daughter after they visited NYC. It has been a nightmare.

 _I can recall the feeling-_ Arizona said with a shed of hurts feelings _\- If you need anything I´m across the hall. Sweet dreams.-_ She said, tomorrow was gonna be a looong day.

* * *

With the help of some friends, the moving went faster than expected. The only room that wasn't ready to put the furniture in, was Sofia´s. Because she wanted a new color in her bedroom and her mama couldn´t say no to that. Everything was mostly done by Saturday. Which let the little family an entire free Sunday.

Sofia was so tired Saturday night that she fell asleep before 7:30 pm leaving her two moms alone for the evening.

 _I don´t remember seeing her this exhausted_ \- Callie said giggling.

 _Yeah, she hasn´t stopped a second today._

 _So, are you too tired? Because I was thinking, maybe, I can cook something good and we can have dinner with some good wine and relax a bit?-_ Callie suggested, hoping she can finally spend some alone time with her ex-wife.

 _Sounds good, but you sure you are up for cooking? We can just order something.-_ Arizona said, knowing how a long day they both had had today.

 _Yup. As a thank you for all the help I got from you._ \- The brunette said smiling.

 _And you think just a dinner will pay for it?_ \- Arizona said smirking. Callie smiled back and got a little nervous. Was Arizona flirting with her? No. She was just playing… Could be?

 _Oh, well… what is that you want, then, Arizona Robbins?_ \- She said, deciding to play along.

 _I haven´t really thought about it. I didn't know you were willing to pay, so I will have to think this well._

 _Yeah, it has an expire date. Which is today, so, hurry up_ – Callie told the blonde and went to the kitchen to start dinner. They were at Callie´s new place, they had made some grocery shopping so Callie had everything she needed to make a really good chicken piccata

 _Can I help you with anything?_ \- Arizona said, staring at Callie. She loved to see her ex-wife in the kitchen. She moves like a fish in the water. And everything she cooks, always taste delicious.

 _You can pour us some wine to drink while I do this. I think the glasses are umm… I think I put them there-_ Callie shows Arizona the cupboard in the corner.

 _So, you´re making chicken picatta?_

 _I am-_ Callie said smiling. They stood in silence for a while until the brunette decided to ask what she meant for, since she arrived. Actually, since Arizona had showed up in New York for New Year when she supposed to be with her "friend" Joanne.

 _So, I´ve been wanting to ask you.. what about Joanne? How that ended up?_

 _Joanne is back!-_ Arizona said with a huge smile. She loved having Joanne around. Callie face changed in a second. Back? What is that supposed to mean? Wasn´t she here just for work last time? Was she back for Arizona?

 _Oh! I didn´t know she was back.-_

 _You don´t like her much, do you?-_ Arizona asked, noting how Callie´s smile faded from her face at the mention of Joanne being in Seattle again.

 _What? Pff, yeah-_ Callie said, obviously lying _\- I do, yeah I mean, I don´t know her that much but if you like her I´m sure she´ll make a good girlfriend._

 _Girl friend, Callie, not girlfriend.-_ Arizona said remarking the difference. _\- She is not my girlfriend. I don´t know why I have to explain myself, though.-_ The blonde said with a change of tone. This was like the third time Callie was indulging about her relationship with Joanne, like she was bothered by it. Was she? Was Callie… Jealous? That could be interesting…

 _No, I mean… you don´t. Sorry. I´m just a curious cat, you know me. So .. umm..you´re not dating anymore?_

 _We are just friends!-_ The blonde said rolling her eyes _-Nothing else this time. She came to visit for two weeks. Why are you so interest in?_

 _Oh, that´s great, then!.-_ Callie said, somehow relieved.- _No interest in particular. Friends ask each other about this kind of stuffs, don´t they?_ \- She said with a playful smile. She had been thinking back in New York that, once she is settle in Seattle and everything gets more or less in its place, she will make a move with Arizona. She thought rushing things had never worked, so she was going to do it slow. Try, innocently, to spend time alone with her, test the field, see where Arizona is standing, and then, if everything goes as she hopes, ask her out on a date.

 _Well…I guess. –_ Arizona said, squinting her eyes _\- Still feels weird talking about it with you. But, okay.-_ Arizona said.

 _It shouldn´t. –_ She said giving her a lips smile _\- And have you umm been seeing anyone else? -_ She asks, while looking for some spices for the chicken, to look more innocent. Arizona looked at her with inquisitive eyes and decided to answer, downplaying the fact that she knew Callie too well to know this wasn´t just a friendly talk _._

 _You know I haven´t. I´m all about work and Sofia, lately. Hardly had time to see Joanne two days ago.-_ She said, sounding really exhausted.

 _Well, now I´m here, I´ll help with Sof and you will have more free time to spend with her while she´s here-_ She said smiling, really feeling bad about how tired the blonde looks like.-

 _Yeah, you better!-_ Arizona said, pouring more wine to both of their glasses- _I love having her around. She is really funny. You can come with us next time we go out, if you…you know what? forget I said anything.-_ She suddenly said with a playful smile.

 _Wha- why? You were inviting me!_

 _I just remember she sees you in a way I don´t like. She is a womanizer-_ Arizona said, laughing remembering Joanne telling her Callie was really hot.

 _Oh, come on! There´s no way.-_ Callie said laughing _\- Would that bother you, tho?-_ Callie decided to go a little further in her seeking. Arizona´s answer didn´t come quickly. The blonde knew what Callie wanted to hear. She looked deeply into brown eyes and, somehow, she knew. She felt it. " _Think of what you really want",_ Joanne has told her. And she did. She wanted Callie, there wasn´t doubt in that. The thing was… she was scared. How wouldn´t she? They had tried so many times before and the only thing they always got was more pain. Why will this time be any different? They´ve changed. And they seemed they´ve healed… but… have they truly forgiven each other for everything that happened in the past? She has. She can looks at her ex-wife into her eyes and feel all kind of emotions and none of them is hate or resentment. Does Callie feel the same? Can they really start fresh? Too many question flitting around in her head, questions she can´t answer by herself. She needs Callie. They have to answer them together. She decided to play along with whatever Callie was trying to figure with all these interrogations.

 _Of course it would.-_ Arizona said and they locked eyes for a few seconds

 _Even if she is the second hotter woman around, there´s no way. She slept with you. That will be literally the most awkward thing._

 _Steak knives slept with me-_

 _And you warned me soon enough where I was getting into I didn´t get the chance. And besides, it wouldn´t count. It´s different because Joanne is your friend._

 _Well, Alex is my friend and you also-_

 _Ouha! That´s a low blow ! That was before!_ \- Callie said and they both blurted into a laugh.

 _Who is the first?-_ Arizona finally asked

 _The first what?-_ Callie said ,confused

 _You said "even that Joanne is the second hotter woman around"_

 _I think you know._

 _Umm If you ask me I´ll say is… umm_ \- Arizona started to act as she was thinking hard. Trying to see how far her ex-wife was willing to go with this dangerous game they were playing.

 _You. Is you_. – Callie said, determined.- The blonde couldn't help blushing. And biting her down lip she said:

 _Thank you. But I disagree, because_ …- She said while standing down of the stool she was sitting and going closer to Callie. Her mind was telling her to stop walking but her feet didn´t seem to respond. She wasn´t sure what she was doing but she felt the need to be closer.

The brunette stood still not knowing what the blonde was going to do, she definitely wasn´t expecting any movement from the other side, which surprised her and terrified her at the same time- _I think you are._ _I think you are the most beaut-_

 _Mommy, mama! Where are you?-_ A sleepy Sofia was yelling from the stairs, interrupting who knows what was about to happen. Arizona quickly took a few steps back and went to her kid. Callie stood there not really conscious of what was going on. She could hear Arizona asking Sofia if she was okay and suddenly, she found herself with a huge enormous smile on her face.

 _That was interesting.-_ She mumble to herself while Arizona enter the kitchen again follow by the little one.

 _Hey, hon, you had a nightmare?-_ The brunette ask sweetly.

 _No, I just woke and I feel hungry! And you weren´t in your new bed and so I got scared._

 _Well, luckily mama is cooking something really tasty-_ Arizona said, relieved that Sofia had showed up. She wasn´t sure what she was about to do, but she perfectly knew she wasn´t ready. _Stupid impulse._

Once they finished dinner, they tuck Sofia in again, this time took a little longer, and after they finished cleaning all up, Arizona decided it was late enough and she really needed to sleep, so she was going home. Before they say their goodbyes Arizona looked straight into brown eyes and said:

 _It´s not midnight, yet, and I know what I want as thank you for helping you with the move-_ the blonde said, never stopping the stare.

 _Ugh I almost get away it!_ \- Callie said joking.

 _I want us to be like this forever_ \- Arizona kept going, she was serious _.- I love our family, Callie. I love spending time with you and Sofia. And I know, I know things can change if any of us gets involve but promise me, I want you to promise that will always be a loving united family, for Sof but also for us. And not matter what happens in the future we won´t screw things up again and we will always make it work. I don´t want to lose this again. I really don´ t-_ It was really hard to avoid the knot forming in her throat while saying these last words. She was enjoying so much these moments with Sofia and Callie, she had them once and she lost them, and now that she has them again, in a different form, but has them anyway, she is scared to death to lose them again.

 _I promise_ \- Callie said, perplex at Arizona´s speech and getting the fear her ex wife was feeling because it was also her own.- _I promise we´ll always be a family. I don´t wanna lose this either. We´ll work out anything that comes. I promise_.- She smiled and took Arizona into a hug.

 _I don´t want us to grown apart again, Callie_ \- Arizona said, tightening the embrace.- _because I lo_ –She sighs. Unable to pronounce the words. Not because they weren´t real. It was because they were. And she was so, so scared if she say it out loud it will go away. Everything they got so far, it´ll get complicated. It always does with them. She feels it. But she is not ready yet. And so, she stops. She breaths in Callie´s essence and closing her eyes she stays there. In the brunettes arms.

 _I know_. - The brunette simply said, smiling and kissing Arizona´s shoulder.- _Me too_ \- Callie knows. She feels it, too. And even that, she is determinate and sure of what she wants, she´s also terrified to screw it up. And so she´ll wait. As long as Arizona needs. She has pushed too much in the past, she won´t do it again. This time, they make things right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here is next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the new follows and favs. I´d love if you can let a review, guys!**

 **It only takes a second of your time and it really means a lot to me!**

 **Have a Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 14**

The first week Callie was back, it was like a breath of fresh air for Arizona. Co- parenting is much easier than doing it alone. Callie took Sofia that week since they haven´t seen each other for almost two months but, Arizona found herself having dinner almost every night with them in her ex-wife´s apartment. Whether because Sofia asked her to stay until she went to sleep or, most of the time, because Callie convinced her it was pretty late and she probably had nothing to eat at home.

The brunette was due to start working again on Monday, she was so ready to. She was missing the O.R so much that every day of the past week, after she´d dropped Sofia at school, she had gone to the hospital just to observe some surgeries. Everyone was so very happy to have her back, it felt like home. Ever since she arrived to Seattle, she feels everything is where it has to be. Everything starts to fit again. Day after day she is finally feeling like herself. She can´t wait one more minute to be the badass ortho surgeon she was born to be and get her hands on really messed up broken bones.

Even her relationship with Arizona is becoming, slowly, what it used to be. After that night where they obviously flirted with each other, they have been spending lot of time together. They didn´t talk about what could´ve happened if they hadn´t been interrupted by Sofia. Callie, because she didn´t want to push it and Arizona, because she was pretty scare of the wave of feelings she was having towards her ex-wife. No matter that they didn´t talk about it, it could be felt in the air. They connect to each other in a way that only few people can. They understand each other by just looking straight to each others eyes. They have history between them. In this new path, that could help them or destroy them. Either way, they were willing to do it. At least Callie was determined about it. Now, Arizona was a little more reluctant. She was sure of her feelings, but so afraid she will get hurt. Most of all, afraid that if they try again, she could lose everything. She isn't sure she will be able to handle that one more time. She won´t survive another lost. She knows she can´t.

 _Are you serious? She´s probably the hottest woman in the place, Blondie! -_ Joanne yells at Arizona, who was walking towards her. As promised, Callie had Sofia so Arizona could have Saturday night free. They were on a bar, having drinks and trying to get hook up. At least Joanne was.

 _I know, I have eyes. -_ The blonde answered smirking and put two shots in their table.

 _So? Why you let her go!? –_ The brunette asks with wide eyes. The woman who had approached Arizona was out of this world.

 _I´m here to have a friends night, wasn´t that the deal?_

 _umm no? I recall telling you exactly that I needed to get it on. I guess that says "let´s go get some chicks!"_ – Joanne said, taking her shot and drinking it in a second.

 _Fine, you are right. I´ll help you out. umm let´s see… that one!-_ Arizona pointed out to a beautiful redhead.- _She looks good._

 _Yes, she does. I don´t need a wingman, wing woman, whatever, Robbins. You know me. I play alone. What is it with you?_

 _Me? What? Nothing. I just wanna hang out with you. You´re leaving again._

 _Oh God! You´re kidding me? I know you Arizona, you´re making up poor excuses, something else is going on. You rejected four women since we got here. Four. Some of these women don´t even get hit on for four women in an entire night. And you rejected four in less than two hours. -_ She said, getting a little bit angry her friend always avoids talking serious.

 _Ugh, you are unbearable, I swear! -_ Arizona said, smiling. – _It´s Callie._

 _Nah! Really? I didn´t seem that coming! –_ Joanne said in a mocking way, getting a friendly punch from Arizona.

 _Nothing happened. Yet. But I can tell… I feel…Okay… I haven´t told this out loud to anyone, I might need some more alcohol to help me out._

 _I´ll get another shot. Make up your mind. When I´m back, I wanna hear everything. -_ When she got back Arizona took the shot and drank it fast.

 _So… your ex-wife… you´re new "friend"_ – Joanne said smirking.

 _I umm… so yeah. We´ve been hanging out as friends. But you know…_

 _You can´t be friends with her._

 _I thought I could… but it´s getting complicated… I have all these feelings that I know what they mean. I know… because they have always been here …just… I think I just hid them inside, so so deep and for so long that now that we are getting close again… they are all resurfacing. I don´t know what to do. When we are together all I think of is how much I wanna be with her. Like, actually be with her. I see her and I wanna kiss her. Every time. All the time. And you know… other things. All kind of other things. Really naughty things… she is so gorgeous, have you seen her? Those tan legs and her entire body.. . and those big brown eyes that can melt you with a simply stare. And her smile it just-_

 _Yeah…you are getting out of the point…_

 _Oh, yeah, well, then I just…I got scared. And I … I don´t do anything. I just stared and she stared back and we… I don´t know what to do._ – She finally made a pause, holding the empty glass and staring at it as it will refill itself. When she lifted her head she saw how Joanne was looking at her. The brunette had a mix of pity eyes with a mischievous smile on her face.

 _You are so screwed!-_ She laughed.

 _Really? I just opened up to you and that is all you can come up with?_ \- Arizona said, shaking her head.

 _I have one question. No, sorry I have two. The second depends on the first one, so…are you in love with her?_

 _I am. I am so so in love with her. I love her. I do._

 _I like the way you answered the question. You are sure about it. You didn´t hesitate a second. So now the second question … What and why the hell are you scared of?! That she doesn´t feel the same? Because I don´t think that´s a possibility._

 _Why not?_

 _Oh, you know! The other day, when we were having lunch at the hospital, you two didn´t stop a second with the foolish laughs and the goo-goo eyes… so please!_

 _We are kinda like that all the time lately, aren´t we? -_ Arizona said with a huge smile and hearted eyes, looking into space.

 _So? You said nothing happened, but have you talked about it?_

 _We haven´t. It sort of… we both know that something is going on but none of us say anything. It is like we are expecting the other to make the move and we just…_

 _don´t?_

 _And why? You are acting like teenagers! And you are two adults who are divorced but are still in love and share a kid! Ha! Talk about wasting time!_

 _I know! I know! But… what if we try and it doesn´t work. Again. I mean… this will be like the fourth time or so! I´ve already lost count._

 _You can´t start something thinking it won´t work out. It´s not a positive thought. You love her, she loves you, what else can matter?_

 _Oh Lots and lots of things, believe me. We´ve been through this many times before. I can´t help but think why this time will be any different._

 _You´ve been apart for four years now, right_? - Joanne said, getting a nod from Arizona- _Don´t you think you both are different persons than you were back then?_

 _I´ve changed. I´m still me but I´ve learnt a lot from my mistakes. I like to think I´m a better person. And she has, too. A lot. I can see how much she has grown since all these happened. Especially the court case. I saw an unrecognizable Callie those days and now I can see she is more like she used to be but with the wisdoms her mistakes have left her. Like me._

 _And you love her. You love the way she is today, don´t you?_

 _I do._

 _So, Arizona… If I were you I´d take the risk. You have so much to win…_

 _I also have so much to lose, Joanne… Every time we got back we hurt each other. And Sofia. We fought over our daughter, for God sakes! We are so good now, what if we try and we get to that again I won´t be able to handle it._

 _But you won´t. You just said you´ve both grown. You´ve learnt from you mistakes, why the heck will you make them again?_

 _I don´t know. We´re humans. We do stupid things all the time._

 _You are right. You are doing something stupid right now. You are letting you fears keeps you away from your happiness. You are being a coward. And that... that is not the Arizona Robbins I know. Man up, blondie and get your girl back! Don´t keep tied at the "what ifs"… better regret trying than never have done it._

 _When did you become such an incredible adviser?-_ Arizona said, getting closer to her friend and hugging her- _Thank you._

 _I want you to be happy, Arizona. You deserve it. More than anyone. And you are amazing by yourself, probably can be happy as well, but when I see you with her? You look ten times happier and disgustingly perky-_ She said, with a wry smile.

 _She really does make me very happy._

* * *

 _Callie! -_ Arizona called her when she saw her coming out of the elevator. It was Monday and Callie was finally back at work. They haven´t seen each other on the weekend, Arizona had to work on Sunday which gave her a lot to think after her talk to Joanne. She decided she was going to end the game with Callie and go straight to the point. No more wasting time. They´ve been apart for too long and Arizona was really getting tired of it. She wanted Callie. She reaaally wanted her. In all the possible connotations of the word.

 _Hey there! How was your weekend! Had fun? -_ Callie asked her enthusiastically. The truth was that, she really missed the blonde, but was very happy Arizona had some time to spend with her friend. Even that said friend was Joanne. After Arizona told her they were just friends, Callie´s jealousy faded. She didn´t think it will, but when Arizona commented her that day she was going out with the other brunette, Callie was surprisingly okay with it. She felt proud of herself for not acting like a child. Not like she had the right to say anything, but knowing herself she could´ve said something stupid and she didn´t. Besides, she felt something was changing in her relationship with Arizona. They playfully flirt with each other, they spend time together alone, willingly, and they seem closer than ever these days. She knows there is something more going on, even if the blonde doesn´t seem confident enough to make a move. She´s been wondering how much she can hold until make herself the move. She keeps saying she doesn´t want to push, but she is feeling so much the need to be with Arizona. She has found herself just staring at her ex- wife with dreamy eyes when the blonde isn´t looking, imagining the future, the rest of her life with her. And she can´t wait, she feels they wasting time. But, once again, there´s something that hold her back.

 _Great! You? Excited to be back?_

 _Yes! Can´t wait to get in the O.R. I feel bad wishing some really messed up patient to fix-_ Callie said chuckling.

 _Hey you two, did you get the e-mail?_ \- Maggi was coming to them with her phone in hand.

 _What e-mail?-_ Callie questioned, and Maggie showed her the one that Bailey had sent them all to let them know that Dr. Eliza Minnick was going to be observing, assessing the attendings. And when she finished reading, they saw a bunch of residents heading to one direction. The three surgeons followed them until they got inside of a room office with this new Doctor.

They met April and Riggs outside, looking at them from the window.

 _Oh look at them all lined up for her, like little ducks quacking_. - Arizona said.

 _Is that Minnick? What are they telling her_? - April said with interest.

 _We don´t know but she´s taking notes…-_ Callie answered.

 _She´s kinda hot-_ Riggs said, checking out the new Doctor.

 _She is!_ \- Both, Arizona and Callie, exclaimed in unison and instantly looked at each other and smiled shyly.

 _I would kill to know what they´re talking about in there-_ Maggie told them with inquisitive eyes.

 _Well, I think they´re talking about us-_ Rigg said, never getting his eyes off of the window _.- They´re looking at us.-_ At that moment, Eliza looked straight to Arizona who was staring her back. Callie noticed the glance the women were sharing and it was like her heart punched her in the chest.

 _Scatter!-_ Arizona yelled immediately after and went away.

 _What the hell was that._ Callie thought. Just when the green eyed monster seems to have been put to rest...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! Thank you a lot for the reviews! I loved them! Keep them coming, please!**

 **Some of you want a triangle story btw Callie, Arizona and Eliza, some of you don´t.**

 **So, I´m sticking to what I was planning all along, because it´d be hard to please you all! :P**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 15**

The last two days, the doctors of GSMH, have been under the eyes of Dr. Minnick. She was a double certified doctor, education consultant, who has been interfering in their surgeries and their work as teachers. Residents loved her. They got to participate a lot more in the O.R since she´s been around.

Practically, all the rest of the doctors disliked her. Except for Dr. Torres, who hated her. The brunette had done two surgeries under Eliza´s observation, and even that the new doctor had actually congratulate her in view of her greats hands and her willingness to teach, the ortho surgeon couldn't help hating her.

 _She is annoying. She walks like she owns the place .-_ Callie was telling Meredith while they were getting out of the cafeteria and into the blonde´s office.

 _You´ve already said that-_ Grey told her, sitting in the couch with the lunch they grabed on their way- _I think there´s something more going on here, isn´t it?_

 _What else can be going on?-_ Callie said playing fool.

 _Oh, come on! I´ve seen the way Minnick look at Arizona, there´s no way you haven´t noticed. You haven´t left Robbins´ side since she arrived._

 _That´s not true_.- Callie complained but realized it was stupid to hide it, especially with Meredith.- _Fine. Minnick haven´t been just looking at Arizona… She´s been flirting with her!_

 _In front of you? That´d be fun to see. I fear for that woman´s life.-_ The blonde laughed at the idea, knowing Minnick was stepping into minefield.

 _I kind of overheard?_

 _Torres!_

 _What! Well, they were in the middle of the hallway… sort of.-_ Meredith gave her a grimace and she continued- _Minnick was in the elevator and Arizona was complaining because she wasn´t in her list, you know, the one she was making with all the attendings in it? And then she told her it was just so she can remember the names. And she didn´t need to write down Arizona´s because there was no way she will forget her face. "That name attached to that face? That is not one you forget", she said in a freaking sexy way. I swear letting her go alive was truly hard. –_ Callie said almost laughing at her own madness.

 _What Arizona did?_

 _Nothing. She just stood there and went out._

 _You have to stop this. Talk to her once and for all. You are driving yourself crazy for nothing. I´m sure Arizona isn´t interested in her._

 _Did you see the woman?_

 _She is hot, so what? Haven´t been the two of you more than friendly lately?_

 _I told you nothing has happened._

 _Because you are two idiots. You, yourself, told me you were flirting with each other and it was obvious something was going on? Be you the one that made the move and stop wasting your time! If Arizona has been playing your game for this long what make you thing she will go after Minnick just because she was flirting with her._

 _I don´t know! Ugh… Maybe she wants to date other people. Maybe she isn´t sure about us and is waiting to meet someone new. See if it works with someone else._

 _Oh God… you are a coward!_

 _I am not!_

 _Yes,yes, you are! What wouldn´t I give to have another chance with Derek like the one you are just letting past right in front of you. Don´t think you have forever, Callie, because one day you wake up and time has taken everything from you. You don´t want to keep wasting time, Torres, believe me._ – Meredith said, trying to convince her friend to jump into the pool. She was pretty sure it was full. Mer and Arizona weren´t friends but she has known her for long. She sees the difference between the Arizona of today and the Arizona of yesterday. She looks different, she acts differently. If she could, she´d be probably skating around the hospital again. She has that cheerful spirit again. The one Meredith hates but that shows how happy the fetal surgeon has been lately. And that can´t just be a coincidence with Callie being back.

 _You know what? You´re right. Today is the day I ask my ex wife to go out on a date with me. End of the story. If she says yes I´ll know she´s up to it and if not, well, I´ll probably be crying for the rest of the year but at least I know this is it and stop feeding my heart with hope._

 _She´ll say yes, Callie. Believe me._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Arizona was writing down some data about her patients in a computer when Eliza walked past her in the Peds floor.

 _Hey! How is the kid?_ \- The blonde asked the brunette. They had been treating a patient together earlier.

 _He is fine_ \- She answered and turned around to walk away but suddenly stopped. She approached Arizona with determination.

 _I like girls_ \- She said, looking straight into the blonde´s eyes.

 _What? Oh… okay_ \- The fetal surgeon said with indifference.

 _I mean… I feel like you can´t tell or something… That I like women? That I am flirting with you? You are not getting it and I´m really good at this, I have game! Which means either you are not into women and the whole world is upside down bonkers, because I know or-_

 _I am._ – The blonde cut her off _.- I am a human rainbow. And, yes, you´ve got a lot of game. I´m just not interested._ – She finally said and went to the nurse station to keep going on a tablet. The brunette followed her.

 _Come on! Give me a chance. Let´s go for drinks tonight_ \- She said with a huge smile.

Callie was walking throw the Ped´s ward, looking for her ex -wife, ready to ask the big question. She got to see the back of the blonde and went to there. She finally made out the entire picture and saw her talking with Eliza. She breathed deeply and kept going to them. Untill she stopped in her track, frozen. She caught the tail of the conversation. _Let´s go for drinks tonight._ None of the women noticed her so they continued the conversation.

 _Thanks, but no-_ Arizona replied to Eliza´s offer.

 _Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me_ \- She said, smiling and passing by Callie who was still there with a horrified face.

 _You should say yes_ \- Callie unexpectedly said, making Arizona turned around to face her.

 _Callie? -_ Arizona exclaimed, surprised to see her there.

 _Go… date her._ – She didn´t know why on earth she was saying that. Her heart sored with every word she pronounced, telling her to stop the non-sense, but her mouth wouldn't shut up.

 _Are you serious?_ \- Arizona asked in disbelief. She couldn´t believe her ears.

 _I mean, why not, right? -_ Callie said with a hysterical laugh. She never stopped looking into blue orbs. She noticed Arizona confusion and instead of back off she kept the crap going on. - _You are single, she is hot, yeah go go on a date with her.-_ She repeated.

Arizona´s mouth opened and closed twice before she could say anything. Was Callie really telling her to date another woman? Has she truly deluded herself all this time about their relationship? Could be she be so wrong about Callie´s feelings? – _I thought…-_ she started. Callie´s heart was pounding in her chest harder every second as giving her a sign of the stupidity she was doing. Arizona was bewildered for Callie´s words. The brunette could see the disappointment and the hurt in those cerulean eyes and, for a moment, it seemed like she realized what she was doing and tried to retract herself but it was late.

 _You know what?_ – Arizona said with a harsh tone.- _I´ll go_. _I don´t know what I was thinking. Thank you, Calliope, for clarified my doubts-_ Anger was clear in her voice. She turned around and followed the path Eliza had taken minutes ago. Callie´s words were a punch on the face. She had talked to Joanne earlier that day and promised her she would stop being so scared and will ask Callie out on a date. And here she was, the woman she thought felt the same way telling her to go on a date with someone else. She felt her heart ache and with that a wave of mix feelings. Anger, disappointment and regret. Regret for letting herself think Callie still wanted her as much as she wanted her. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._ She repeated in her mind while going to her office.

Callie stood there for a moment unable to move. How could she be such an idiot!

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _She said no!-_ Callie yelled at Meredith, getting into the blonde´s office again.

 _Really?_ \- She said, surprised. She would´ve bet on Arizona saying yes.

 _To Eliza!, She said no to Eliza._ \- Callie started pacing, looking at the floor and agitating her hands.

 _I´m not following-_ The general doctor stated, confused, letting the charts she was filling aside and paying attention to her friend.

 _I went to see her, and there Minnick was, asking her out! She beat me to it.! And Arizona said she wasn´t interested!-_ Callie´s voice showed so much anger than Meredith found herself completely lost.

 _And you are angry because…?_

 _I told her to say yes!-_ Callie stopped pacing and covered her face with her two hands.

 _You what?_

 _I encouraged her to date Minnick! Go date her, I told her! Can you believe me?_

 _Oh well, you got completely out of your mind! Why would you do that?_

I don´t know! I was caught off guard. I didn´t expect to hear that. And then I just got cold feet. I mean… why will Arizona want to date me if she can date Eliza? She is hot, and smart, and interesting and new. She is a new face. No history behi-

 _Callie! Stop the stupid reverie and go right your wrongs! –_ Meredith said heatedly. Her friend was being such a fool! Callie looked at the door, then back to Meredith and nodded. In a minute she was in Ped´s floor again.

 _Have you seen Dr. Robbins?-_ She asked a resident.

 _I saw her two minutes ago going to her office_ \- And with that, Callie made her way there. She stood in front of Arizona´s door for a second. She took a deep breath and knocked.

 _Come in_ \- The blonde answered from inside.

 _It´s me_ \- Callie said, opening the door and poked her head round it- _Can we talk? Please?_ \- She said, mostly begging. The blonde made a move with her hand for her to come in. She stood up from her chair behind her desk and went to stand in front of Callie.

 _I…-_ the brunette started- _I´m sorry. I´m an idiot_ \- She said sighing and Arizona raised her eyebrows and nodded.

 _Yes, you are_.- She said, it sounded harder than she meant it, but she didn´t backtrack, she was too mad with Callie right now.- _You have misled me, Callie. All this time I thou-_

 _No, I haven´t_! - Callie yelled. She didn´t want Arizona to think she had gotten anything wrong, because if there were something true and real in the world were her feelings for the blonde.

 _Yes, you have!_ \- Arizona was getting heated with the conversation.- _I thought we were going somewhere! I mean… we didn´t actually talk about it but we know each other! Or that´s what I thought! We´ve been flirting, we´ve been getting close and and-_

 _Arizona…_ \- Callie was getting closer to her but the blonde wasn´t listening to her. Arizona was overwhelmed by the situation. She was so ready to make a move and Callie came out with all this and now she was pretty lost.

 _and I thought, I was so sure you were feeling the same way and then you just throw me into another woman´s arms and now I´m not-_

 _Arizona, Will you pl-_ Callie repeated, taking a step closer while the blonde took a step back.

 _Don´t, Callie, just… It´s okay. You know? It is my fault! You actually didn´t say anything, it was all in my mind. I made up all this and I-_ The blonde wouldn´t stop talking and so Callie did the only thing she thought could make her stop. She took the two steps that separated them and put both her hands in Arizona´s face, holding her so the only place the blonde could look at was right into Callie´s eyes.

 _Just, shut up, please_ \- Callie said smiling and with that, she closed the gap that was between them. Red lips were touching pinks after four years. They had been craving for this for so long, their hearts pounding in their chest at the same rhythm. Callie thought Arizona was going to break the kiss right away but she didn´t. Instead, the blonde deepen the kiss. She parted her lips trying to get access into Callie´s mouth who give it to her easily. The brunette´s hands had gone from Arizona´s cheeks to her waist, holding her tight. She didn´t want to let her go. When Arizona met Callie´s tongue she felt a shiver going down her spine, she wanted Callie so badly. The kiss started to heat, Arizona hands were all over Callie, like she was trying to recognize that body she had missed so much. The brunette felt electricity jolting through her veins with every touch. They kept kissing until they finally sought for some air.

Callie rested her forehead in Arizona´s, and when she opened her eyes she found those beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

 _You are crazy_ \- Arizona said, her lips curling up in a smile.

 _I am-_ Callie replied- _I´m crazy about you, Arizona._

 _And I´m crazy about you, too, Calliope._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps! How have you been? I know it´s been long since my last update, I´ve been on holidays for a couple of weeks, then back to study for finals and, to be completely honest I wasn´t quite felling it. I´ve fallen in love with Arizona and Eliza so deep that I found it difficult to be back in this story. I will always ship Calzona in a way, but not having Callie in Greys is making it difficult not to love how happy Arizona looks with Eliza. So, I´ll finish this story as I promised because somehow I can always watch some videos and be back into my Calzona feels again!**

 **We´ll have one or two more chapter and it will be done!**

 **Let me know what you think, please!**

 **Chapter 16**

 _So…-_ Callie said, taking a step back from the blonde so she could look her in the eyes, but still holding her close.- _Have you… ummm… reached out to Minnick after I, well… you know.. kinda lost it back there?_ \- She asked with a chuckle .

 _Kinda?_ \- Arizona said, raising an eyebrow- _I haven´t. Why?_

 _Well, I was thinking… I was in the ped´s floor at that moment because I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you… I´ve been wanting to ask you on.. ughh, why am I like this!_

 _Callie…-_ Arizona said, taking the brunette´s hands on her own. She knew what Callie was trying to ask. And she also knew why she was so nervous about it. Because she felt the same way.- _if you are not sure abo-_

 _No, I am._ \- She said. The last thing she wanted was Arizona thinking she has any doubt on the matter. She took a deep breath and finally said it _– I´ve been trying to ask you for a while now, if you would like to go on a date with me. –_ She said with a shy smile.

 _I would love to!_ \- Arizona answered without hesitation, with a bright smile and shiny blue eyes.

 _Oh, thank God_ \- The brunette said and gave the blonde a soft kiss.

 _Come here_ \- Arizona took Callie to the couch so they can sit and be more confortable. – _You know, I´ve been also trying to ask you out for days. I was actually going to do it today, but you were very persistence of me going out with someone else…_

 _Are you ever gonna let that go? -_ Callie said while rolling her eyes.

 _Someday…-_ She joked and by putting her hands on Callie´s cheeks, she brought her closer and kissed her again. They ached for each other´s touch. Callie´s hands were on Arizona´s waist, holding her tight. It had been so long since they have each other this close. They couldn´t have enough. Every time their lips touched, the world seemed to stop around them. Everything felt to fit into its own place. Nothing else mattered.

 _I´m really sorry about earlier_ \- Callie apologized once again.

 _Yeah, I know._

 _I don´t want you to think I wasn´t sure about this, Arizona. Because I am_. - The brunette said and then looked down to their hands. Their fingers were intertwined, they fit together so perfectly… and that gave her courage to be completely honest with her ex-wife.- _It just that … I am just a little bit-_

 _Scared_. - Arizona ended the sentence for her. Callie looked up and was met with understanding eyes. _– I know because I am scared, too_. – She gave Callie a reassurance smile. They were in this together.

 _I know you are, Arizona. And that is what scares me the most, actually.-_ Callie sighed.

 _What you mean_? - She said, not getting where the brunette was going.

 _I know you. Even after all these years. I know you. I know your fears. And I know that I am to blame for some of them. We are both scared, just in different ways_. – Callie said and looked into cerulean eyes. Arizona was listening to her, carefully. She didn´t say anything guessing Callie hasn´t really finished yet and she was right, because the brunette was only starting. - _I know that you don´t trust me._ \- She kept going- _I gave up on us, on our marriage. And I´m afraid you won´t trust me again, so scared that you don´t want to give us another shot because of that, you are probably scared to get hurt and, don´t get me wrong, I am scared about that, too, but I have so many feelings for you, Arizona, I am willing to put my heart out there again for you, for us… and I hope, truly_ , _that you want that too, but I know that if you are not sure you have all the right to be and I will understand.-_ She had let it all out. The ball was on Arizona´s court now.

 _Are you finished_? – The Ped´s surgeon asked, not wanting to interrupt Callie, who clearly needed to take some things out of her chest. The other woman nodded in agreement.- _If I wouldn´t want to try this again, If I wouldn´t reciprocate your feelings , why would I agree on a date?-_ She said smiling and quickly added- _But you are right. I am scared of all those things you just said. You definitely know me, Doctor Torres_.- The blonde said in a joking tone but Callie seemed truly worried.

 _So?_ \- Callie asked with a sheepishly smile. They were still holding each other´s hands. None of them let go.

 _We have been through a lot, together_. – Arizona decided to clarify things for her ex-wife, it was only fair she opens up to her just like the brunette did.- _We have hurt each other and we have lost each other's trust. And when you walked away from our marriage almost four years ago, I thought I wasn´t going to be able to survive. And I´m not talking about keeping myself alive. I am talking about actually living a current normal life again. I thought I lost everything, and in some way I did. Because, even if back then we weren´t our happiest self, I was happy. I had you and Sofia, and that was all I ever needed._ – She paused for a second noticing how Callie´s eyes were filling with tears. – _Please don´t cry.-_ She said and kissed Callie´s forehead. Talking about the past was hurting but she knew the talk was much needed.

 _I´m okay, really. Keep going_ \- Callie encouraged .

 _Deep down I knew nobody dies of a broken heart but I felt like I could. I missed you so much. And you looked so good , so fine without me_ – Callie was about to add something but Arizona didn´t let her- _just hear me out, I realized then, that maybe I was being selfish. I wanted so hard for us to be happy together that I didn´t think much about our happiness as individuals. And I started to care about myself more. Just like you said in the therapy´s office. Stop thinking about fixing US actually helped ME. Slowly, I became myself again and I knew I could be happy if I let myself be. Now I can tell that I am. I am happy, Callie. I have been for a while. And I am scared of giving you my heart again because I know that it can go wrong. But it´s a risk I´m willing to take because you are willing to take it with me. And I know there´s nothing that we can´t overcome together. Anything at all._

 _I´m so in this, Arizona. –_ Callie said, sobbing _.- I know that I can´t promise you that we won´t hurt each other again, but I know that we are going to do everything not to. I trust you with my heart because you are the one. You have always been._

 _All this time we spent apart have actually been good for us, don´t you think?_

 _I do. We have to talk more, Arizona. I think this has been the very first time you´ve actually talked to me about how you felt back then._

 _I know. You know how hard it is for me. But I´m trying.-_ She said _\- I think… I think sometime we don´t need someone to fix us. We need someone to just to be there with us while we fix ourselves. I hope you be that person to me, Callie._

 _I will. I hope we never need to fix anything, though.-_ The brunette said with a small smile.

 _I have no idea how we got from you asking me on a date to practically read vows to each other!-_ The blonde said with a giggle.

 _And I was going to tell you we should take it slow!-_ Callie laughed and Arizona joined her. They looked at each other and they knew there was no way they will take things slow. They have wasted time enough being apart. Being scared. They had too much history to start from the beginning but that didn´t imply they couldn´t start a new and fresh chapter and hopefully, with a happy ending.

When the laughs subsided, Arizona caressed Callie´s cheeks with both hands, cleaning them from the dry tears. The touch was so soft and showed how much the blonde cared. Their locked eyes never broke contact.

 _I´ve been happy too, you know?_ \- Callie said while her fingers run through blonde hair.- _but it always felt like something was missing. I didn´t feel complete. Not without you. I liked being your friend, I could´ve lived like that as long as you were part of my life again, not only as Sofia´s mom._

 _I liked being your friend, too -_ Arizona said and smirking she added _\- but this…this feels much more right. And so much fun! -_ She said and kissed the brunette strong enough to make her lay on the couch and got herself on top of her.

 _Oh! That´s a smart move_ \- Callie´s said between the kisses Arizona was giving her not just on the lips but the cheeks and the forehead, all over the brunette´s face. The blonde finally stopped and looked right into brown eyes.

 _I´ve missed you so much, Calliope, I won´t stop kissing you for a minute._ – She said with a smile that touched her eyes, showing off those beautiful dimples that Callie loved so much.

 _God, that smile of yours is gonna be the death of me-_ The brunette pull Arizona near her again and kissed her passionately.- _I´ve missed you, too .And wouldn´t stop kissing you either if it wasn´t because I have a surgery in… Holyyy shhit! 20´minutes!-_ She said and startling Arizona, she got out from under her.

 _I´ll drop off Sof around 7 tonight, see you there? –_ She said while heading to the door.

 _Maybe you can stay for dinner? I´m not done with you, yet.-_ The blonde said playfully.

 _I´d like that. And we can arrange our date, too. Gotta run, bye._

 _Good luck with the surgery!-_ Arizona almost yelled because Callie was already out of her sight. She stood there for a second to compose herself from what just happened. Half an hour ago she was convinced she has mistaken Callie´s feelings and now, she was talking about relationships and stuff with her ex wife without even having a first date yet. It was too much to digest, but one thing was for sure. She wasn´t going to let Callie go away ever again. Thinking that you had true love and lost it forever and then having another chance? There was no way she was going to screw it up again. Not in a million years.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa! How have you been!? I´m back for two more chapters to close this story. For those who wanted me to continue it, here it is.**

 **I hope you like it, guys! And I´m sorry for the time it took me, but I wasn´t really feeling it.**

 **Tell me what you think about it!**

 **Mhwa!**

 **Chapter 17**

It's been two weeks and a half since Callie asked Arizona out on a date. Two weeks and a half since their mouths touched after almost four years. Two weeks and a half and they haven't had the chance of going out yet. Their schedules have been crazy, lots of long, complicated surgeries, late shifts and they didn't even get same days being on call.

They had hanged out some days, but mostly with Sofia around. Sometimes at night, after Sof was in bed, they stayed together catching up, drinking wine and kissing until their lips hurt and their hands couldn't handle themselves anymore. It was really hard for them to stop. They wanted each other so badly, craved for each other's touch. It wasn't like anyone or anything was stopping them but they just wanted to do this right. Step by step. Rushing things was something they had done before. So they talked about it and decided they will go out on a date first. Maybe even do the third date rule. But, they both knew that will never ever happen. And even less now, that they haven't found the day for the first one yet.

 _You are in a really bad mood today, Robbins_ \- Alex told her during a Ped´s surgery they were doing together.- _Is it Torres related?_

 _Why will you suggest that? Did she tell you something_? - Arizona asked _\- What did she talk to you about? She mentioned me?_ \- They haven't talked about telling their friends, although, they haven't talked about not telling them either, plus, she wasn't sure there was actually something to tell, they haven´t even gone on a fucking date yet.

 _No, you crazy woman_ \- Alex said with a smirk on his face. He had seen Callie earlier in the attending's lounge and the brunette seemed not to be having a good day, either. - _But now I know that something is actually going on! Ha!_

 _Well, mind your own business._ \- She said, trying to sound harsh but she actually needed to talk to someone about it. Let out her frustration. She wasn't sure Alex will get her, but she just needed to talk it out.

 _Alright_. – He said, looking disinterested.

 _Why will you say my mood has something to do with her?_

 _Not my business. –_ He kept going on with the procedure. It has been a complicated surgery at the beginning but now, everything seems to be going smoothly.

 _We've been hanging out lately._ \- The blonde said after a short silence. – _but, you probably already know that._

 _Everyone knows that. You two don't seem like actually hiding or, you suck at it._ \- He said. And it was true. They weren't doing any effort on hiding. They look around for each other all the time, they lock eyes for long periods of time. They sneak into on call rooms for make out sessions but not really paying attention if anyone is looking when they get in. After all this time, they don´t give a crap about what people say or think. They're not doing anything wrong, anyway.

 _We've been trying to go out on a date and we haven't been able to arrange one, yet! Two weeks and three days since she asked me out and we haven't coincided on a freaking free night._

 _And you're obviously not getting any and that is why you've been so moody all day. Am I right? -_ He couldn't suppress a laugh while finishing the sentence.

 _That's absolutely not why!_ \- She said, her blue eyes widening. - _Maybe a little?_ \- but Alex´s eyebrows were so lifted she gave up- _screw you, Karev_ \- she said, smiling.

 _Come on! It's absolutely understandable. And If I know Torres just a little, her crankiness is all about that too._ .- they were finally out of the OR and walking over to the Ped´s ward to fill in the kid´s family.

 _We've been… you know.. kissing…_ \- Arizona continued the conversation.

 _Aweee just like teenagers._

 _Shut up. It's frustrating._

 _It's funny._

 _It's important for us. We´re trying not to rush things, you know? So, we´re waiting to have a real date. Fancy restaurant , a movie , dance or something. A formal date. A goodbye kiss in the doorstep that becomes something else. But it's been four years. I just need her so much! STOP LAUGHING!_ -She punched Alex in his man couldn´t handle how hilarious it was to see her friend so frustrated. They were a couple of feet away from the parents, so Alex stopped and said:

 _It so cheesy it disgusts me. But I feel you. It happened with Jo. So, don't worry because, trust me in this one, it´ll be worth it. When you are back in the arms of the love of your life, the wait is worth it._

* * *

Callie was walking through the halls when someone took her by the arm and pull her into an on call room.

 _Oh, it's you_!- She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face when she saw the woman of her dreams in front of her. She misses Arizona every second of the day so it's always a blast for her to spend, at least, a few minutes just the two of them. Even in a small room in the hospital.

 _Who else could've been?_ \- The blonde asked lifting an eyebrow.

 _No one_ \- She answered, leaning in for kiss _.- I missed you._

 _Me too_.- The Ped surgeon said, softly leading the other woman to the wall.- _So so much_ \- She added seductively, while pressing her lips into the brunette´s. They deepen the kiss that, quickly, became a very passionate one. Arizona started to go from Callie´s mouth all the way to her jaw line leaving little wet kisses to finally get to that sweet spot in her neck that, she knew, it drives her crazy.

 _Arizona…-_ Callie hardly let out her name.

 _You want me to stop?_ \- She asked but never stopped the kissing.

 _I don't want to… but I NEED you to. Please_.- She begged. She wanted Arizona desperately, but this wasn't the right place or time. Arizona knew it, too. But, she just couldn't help it anymore. She needed to have Callie. She craved for her, dreadfully. Every time they got themselves into these kinds of situations it felt like they were burning alive. Every touch made their bodies shake; every kiss left them out of breath. It was getting unbearable.

Arizona stopped and rested her forehead into Callie´s shoulder. Callie placed a hand in golden hair and played sweetly with it. They stood like that for a few seconds.

 _I want you, Calliope_ – The blonde whisper and lift out her head to look right into brown eyes. Those eyes that were looking straight to her with all the love in the world. Arizona felt it. She felt relieve, somehow. Callie didn´t say a thing. She just held the blonde tight. She caressed every bit of the blonde´s back with a hand; slowly lifting the top of her scrub, just a little, so she can feels Arizona´s warm skin. Arizona´s body reacted filling her with goosebumps everywhere. Callie´s placed her other hand in the her cheek and kissed it.

Arizona looked at her with all the love she could possible feel for someone and met Callie´s lips again. This time it was a soft, tender kiss. A kiss that was all about love, not lust.

 _I can´t wait for our first date_ \- Callie said, once they broke the kiss.- _and all that come after, actually.-_ she said, with a mischievous smile.

 _Neither do I._ \- Arizona answered still holding Callie by her waist and returning the playful smile the other woman was giving her.

 _But you deserve so much more than a dirty on call room Arizona. You deserve the best I can give you._

 _As long as I have you in my life, Callie, I already have the best. I love… I love everything about you. I truly can't wait to have all of you. -_ She said, giving a step back from the brunette.

 _I feel the same way. And you are not helping at all. God… you are so beautiful it hurts_ \- She said and brought her closer again.

 _I´m in dirty scrubs and with a messy hair_! – Arizona said giggling and let herself be pull closer by Callie again.

 _You look stunning in every way_ \- Callie said into her ear, whispering.

 _Callie… I think we should go. This is becoming a torture, literally._

 _Yeah, okay, but first…-_ She said and leaned in for one last kiss. A short one, just in case.- _Now, we can go._

The worst part of all this, it that it was only Tuesday and they already knew they're schedule were full until Sunday, for sure.

It will be a long wait, but, hey! They´ve waited four years, right? Couple of more days shouldn't make a difference. They shall survive.

* * *

The next days went by just like any others. Only for these two love birds, they were slower than normally.

Today it has been a pretty busy day in Grey Sloan, full hands on tasks. Callie and Arizona didn´t even get the chance to cross paths the entire morning and for what it looks like, neither the afternoon.

But they were about to be lucky, finally! Little about they knew who they will be thankful to.

 _Hey there!-_ Arizona found Callie in front of the board, checking out the OR for her next surgery.

 _Hi! I haven´t seen you all day. Long surgery_? - Callie asked her with a smile.

 _Yeah, a complicated one. What do you have next?_

 _For what I see, Minnick changed my last surgery of the day that supposed to be in 3 hours to… ummm in less than an hour. Did I mention I dislike her very much?_ \- The brunette turned to face her with a smirk.

 _Oh, yeah? Well, I think you'll start to like her very soon when you realize what it means for us that your surgery has been moved earlier…_ \- She said while getting closer to Callie.- _You'll get out around five, maybe six, if it gets messy… and it´s Friday so... maybe you and I can finally made it to our date!-_ Having Arizona that close made all kind of things to Callie´s body. And the blonde knew it and she loved it. She loved that she still had that effect on her ex wife, current girlfriend? Whatever. Callie looked at her with that beautiful smile of hers that in that moment almost touch her eyes.

 _Oh! You´re right! Very smart, Doctor Robbins._ – She said and gave her a quick pick on the lips.- _I love your fast thinking._

 _Please, don´t call me like that.-_ Arizona almost begged.

 _Oh, why not, Doctor Robbins_? - Callie said again knowing how much Arizona liked it when she used to call her like that in some intimate moments.

 _Come on… it sounds too sexy for me right now._

 _Too sexy!?_ \- Callie let out a giggle.

 _Yes, Calliope. More than I can manage at the moment. We have to go out tonight no matter what._

 _That´s so romantic-_ The brunette said while the other woman rolled her eyes. She loved to see how much Arizona wanted her. She was as much needy as her. She just enjoys playing with the blonde.

 _Yes, you are right. I´m sorry-_ Arizona said- _We don't need to rush it. Let´s just pick a day next week so I can find a pretty fancy restaurant to take you.-_ She gave her a dimpled smile.

 _What?!_ \- Callie suddenly said- _No, no no, we´re going out TONIGHT. Not another word. We´ve waited enough._

 _Ahh see who´s being needy now_!- Arizona laughed.

 _Arizona, you know me better than anyone._ \- She went to the blonde´s ear and whisper- _You know that by now, I´m a very … veeery horny bear._ \- She pull herself even closer and added- _I´m hardly even manage to keep my hands off of you for this long. This is it, sweetie, tonight, is happening_.- She turned around and walked away from Arizona, leaving the fetal surgeon with her mouth open and her entire body shaking.

After she composed herself she took out her cellphone and texted Meredith to see if Sofia could stay with Zola tonight. And after she got the answer, she texted Callie.

 _ **Sofia is staying at Greys. I am so ready for tonight.-**_ **A**

 _ **Great! I´ll text you when I´m off and we see what can we do! You better be ready… - C**_

Arizona put her phone back in her coat pocket with the biggest smile she had ever had.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Don´t expect me to write smut content because I have no idea how and it was never my intention to write it, but I will do some fluff and sweet moment when they get their hands into each others!**

 **Let me some reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, Here is the last chapter! I know the time that it took me, but I promise I finish it and I finally did it!**

 **Thank you to those who encourage me to finish this, you gave me the push I was needed.**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Doctor Minnick_! - Callie was approaching the new doctor, who was next to Wilson in the ortho ward right by the nurse station.

 _Doctor Torres_ \- The green eyed woman said with a smile.

 _You changed my surgery_ \- She stated. She wasn't actually mad at her because of the chance of a date with Arizona, but she wanted to let the other Doctor know she wasn´t okay with her changing everything around.

 _I did. I was actually telling Doctor Wilson to find you and let you know because it_ ' _s almost time.-_ Eliza said while scrolling on her tablet.

 _Wilson, why don_ ' _t you go prepare the patient, please? I_ ' _ll meet you in the OR.-_ Callie ordered and looked for her own tablet.

 _Sure.-_ Jo said and walked away.

 _It_ ' _s an easy one. You should let Doctor Wilson do most of it_ \- Minnick said, trying to get to Callie with her best manners.

 _You should consult me before changing my surgeries_ \- Callie responded with a stone tone, dismissing the suggestion. To be honest, Eliza hadn´t done anything bad to her, directly. It's not like Callie and Arizona were together when she asked the blonde out or that she needed to know their whole back story but, the mere memory of her flirting with the Ped's surgeon many times makes holes in Callie's stomach and she just couldn't stand the other woman.

 _It was something last minute. I thought you_ ' _ll be thankful_ \- She said looking up from the tablet, straight to brown eyes.

 _Thankful?-_ Callie asked astonished.

 _Yeah. You get to leave earlier. You get a Friday_ ' _s night free… The hospital_ ' _s walls talk, Doctor Torres, I know, for sure, you_ ' _d rather be in someplace else, tonight_ \- She said with a smirk.

 _Excuse me!?-_ Callie yelled, shocked by the doctor assumptions even that they were actually true.

 _I think you forget I_ ' _m here to implement a program. And for that, I have to know all the surgeries for the day, the attendings, the assigned residents…. I know you got one cancel, so I made you a favor and got you a free OR for the hip replacement so you can go home earlier. You should be_ _thanking me instead of acting all sulky_. - She was getting tired of Callie's bad mood when all she wanted to do was help.

 _Oh, what nice of your part! Don_ ' _t believe everything that is said here, doctor, you might be surprise how many untrue rumors go around this place._

 _I know what your problem with me might be, Doctor Torres. I only thought with this, I could let things clear._

 _I don_ ' _t follow._

 _I could_ ' _ve just moved any other surgery but I picked yours, because I might_ ' _ve heard someone earlier today how much they needed a free night to spend with their significant other, which it has been very difficult to do lately_ \- Callie's eyes wide opened, realizing it was her conversation with Meredith in the cafeteria, Eliza was referring to. She recalled telling the general surgeon how unlucky her and Arizona were being lately with the timelines and the on-called days. - _And I wasn_ ' _t eavesdropping or anything. You weren´t being any quiet._

 _I don_ ' _t…just… even if I wasn_ ' _t particularly quiet, you should mind your own business._

 _I know, I_ ' _m sorry. I just had the chance to make you a favor and I did it, that_ ' _s all. I have no interest in Doctor Robbins. At least, not now that you are in the picture. I didn_ ' _t know about you two, I had no idea you were a thing, otherwise I would_ ' _ve never flirted with her in the first place. I don_ ' _t go for women that are taken. Not the person I am. –_ Eliza returned the tablet to the nurse and started to walk through the hall. Callie stood there for a few seconds, perplex. Until her body responded her and followed the other doctor to the hall.

 _Wait_! - She said, catching up- _I… I am sorry._ – She breathed and said it again- _I_ ' _m sorry. Everyone here talks shit about everyone all the time. And I just… You shouldn´t apologized. Arizona and I weren_ ' _t a thing, again, until recently. You weren_ ' _t doing anything wrong, I´m just a really jealous person._

 _I would be the same way, believe me. That_ ' _s why I apologized and why I though, it_ ' _ll be nice to move the surgery while it was possible. I_ ' _m sorry if I crossed a line, but I have ears, what can I do_! - She said letting out a small laugh that Callie joined.

 _Thank you_ \- Callie finally said.- _It was kind of you_.

 _I_ ' _m not a monster like everyone here wants to make me look like. –_ She said with a sad smile.

 _You can have friends here, if you want to._ – Callie could see Eliza was being honest.

 _Thank you. Are we good, then?_

 _We are. But you tell me before changing ORs next time!-_ She said, running through the halls to get to the OR. It was almost time for the surgery.

* * *

It was around 6 pm when Arizona met Callie out of her OR.

 _Hey, that was a smooth surgery_.- Arizona said, smiling.

 _Hello, there_ \- Callie leaned in for a short kiss- _It was. Wilson is becoming a real good surgeon. I have to say, I quite missed her when I was in New York._

 _She has an awesome mentor_ \- Arizona smiled and kissed Callie on the cheek.- _So… have you thought about what do you wanna do tonight?_ \- they both were going through the hall in front of a big window and Callie looked outside.

 _It_ ' _s going to rain. It's going to rain, badly._ \- Callie stated.

 _What? No, it_ ' _s not!_ _-_ Arizona said, approaching the window to corroborate the brunette's words. It was flashing _\- Shit. Big storm coming… how lucky we are, aren't we!? -_ She said with a sad smile.

 _It seems like the world is not in our favor_ \- Callie looked pretty down so Arizona did her best to make her feel better.

 _Hey, hun, come on! We'll go out another day. –_ The blonde got closer and put an arm around Callie.

 _I know. I was really looking forward to spend time with you alone, that's all. –_ The brunette said while laying her head on Arizona's shoulder.

 _I was, too._ – She took Callie´s face with both of her hands and kissed her, first, on the lips and then, on the tip of her nose making Callie smiled. - _Never stop smiling, Callie. Your smile makes me so happy, you have no idea._

 _YOU make me really happy. I can't believe I thought I could live miles away from you. What an idiot._

 _Hey, that's on the past okay?_ -she said while looking for her cell phone that was ringing. - _It's Mer._ _She said Sofia it's already at her house, to not worry about the storm._

 _We should also keep going. It's getting louder. It'll be dangerous to drive.-_ Callie said, eyeing outside.

 _Yeah, I'll go for my things. Meet you on the parking lot?_ \- with a nod from Callie, Arizona turned around and went to her office.

* * *

Callie was waiting for Arizona in the parking lot under a little roof. The blonde saw her from the inside and went to her, determined.

 _Come home with me_. - Arizona said, stepping next to her, under the roof.

 _Now?_ -Callie asked, surprised. The sky seemed like it was about to fall down.

 _Yes_. - Taking a step closer to Callie, she continued- _We've been girlfriends and broken up. We've been married and gotten a divorce. We have a child together for God sakes! We don't need an expensive restaurant and fancy dresses for our first date, our second first date, actually! We don't need a perfect night out date, Callie. All I want, is for you, to come home with me because I missed you so much. And I don't wanna miss you anymore. I wanna be with you. I just… I wanna spend time with you all the time, I don't care where or how. Because as long as we are together…it's perfect for me ._ \- Callie's heart seemed to be beating out of her chest. Ever since she came back, all she wanted, all she needed, was Arizona to really want her back, to be sure about them. Not to be scare anymore. And there it was. The blonde was saying everything Callie ached to hear. She was just perfect. How could she have been so stupid to almost lose her forever.

 _There's nothing I'd like more than to go home with you tonight._ \- She said softly, with a knot in her throat, but smiling and gave her a peck on the lips. - _I missed you, too._

 _Good._ \- Arizona took Callie's hand and guided her to the car.- _Let's go, then. Leave your car here, we're coming in together tomorrow._

 _Oh! Wow! You are very confident as how the night is going to end for you!_

 _Oh, totally. I'm getting lucky tonight , that's a fact._

 _Oh yeah? We'll see about that.-_ Callie said playfully, letting herself be pulled into the blonde's car.

 _Oh come on. You're not believing a word of what you're saying. You want me, Calliope._ \- Arizona said winking while getting into the car.- _Don_ ' _t forget I know you_ \- Callie got into the copilot sit. - _Did I just shush you, Torres_? - She looked at Callie who was red as an apple and she couldn't help to kiss those burned cheeks.

 _What can I say...when you're right, you are right._ \- Callie said, chuckling, and then they drove away.

* * *

 _Okay, sweetie, be good with auntie Mer, okay_? - Arizona was saying goodnight to her kid on the phone. - _Here, say goodbye to mama_ \- She gave Callie the phone to also say goodbye. They had stopped for Chinese, wine and ice cream on their way home.

 _All right! We should eat. I'm starving!_ \- Arizona said and went for the things.

 _Yup! Me too. Wow! It seems like the sky is falling down._ \- Callie was sitting on the couch, looking through the window.

 _Very romantic, after all, don_ ' _t you think?_ – Arizona said from the kitchen where she was pouring them some wine and taking the food to the living room.

 _Yeah… it is._ \- Callie smiled. - _Should I look for something on Netflix for after dinner?_

 _Yes!_ \- the blonde said, and approaching from behind, she whispered in Callie's ears- _we can have dessert after a good movie_ \- making the brunette shiver.

 _You are playing with fire, Arizona_. - Callie looked patiently how the blonde put everything in the little table and in one movement she took Arizona by her hips and made her sit on her laps.- _And you could burn…_ \- She then grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. It was a wetted, agitated kiss. When Arizona tried to make a move, Callie quickly stopped the kiss and looked deep into blue eyes. Those babies blue fill with lust. She loved it. Arizona tried to kiss her again but Callie didn't let her.

 _Dessert is for later, Doctor Robbins._ \- She said, lifting an eyebrow and making Arizona step off of her. The blonde's look at that moment was all Callie was looking for.

 _I hate you_ \- she said, with her heart beating fast in her chest.

 _You earned it!_

 _That was really mean!_ \- Arizona said, grabbing her glass. She was very thirsty. Callie consumed her in every way.

 _You've been playing me, Arizona! I needed revenge_. - The brunette said with a smirk. It was really hard for her, herself to stop once she started but she wanted to tease Arizona.

They started to eat in comfortable silence. Both needed to chill a bit. The rain was pouring very hard and they were really enjoying the sound of it.

 _This is perfect. -_ Callie said. - _This is a perfect date, Arizona. A rainy day with you. And wine!_ \- She laughed.

 _It is._ \- the blonde said with a soft smile while caressing Callie's hands.

 _You look…_ \- the brunette was trying to come up with the right word. _-... peaceful._ \- she finally said. Arizona looked deep into chocolate's eyes.

 _I am. I feel in peace. Like… everything is fitting into its place. I feel happy. Right now, here with you, Callie… All I ever needed to be happy was you. You and Sofia. You are my entire world._ \- She said, still holding Callie's hands. Tears threaten to fill the brunette's eyes. It was a mix of joy and sadness.

 _I'm sorry that I took your world away from you all this time_ \- she said painfully.

 _And I forgave you for that, Callie. And I'm sorry for every mistake of the past, too._

 _I_ ' _ve forgave you, too._

 _Everything that has happened to us was for a reason. And I'd like to think that reason was for us to be here now. It has brought us to this very moment. Together. It's all that matters._

 _I look at you, Arizona, and I see the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago and still such a different one._

 _And… Do you like what you see?_

 _I love it. Every bit of it._ \- She left the food on the table and put a hand on the blonde's right cheek. - _I love your super magic smile with those dimples pumping out. And those babies blue? Gosh! My weakness!_ – She said smiling, while Arizona, looked at her in awe. - _I love the way your laughter sounds when you are around Sofia. It_ ' _s my favorite sound in the world. I love the kind of mother that you are with her and I feel like I should tell you that, just in case. And I am so so proud of you, for the surgeon that you_ ' _ve become. You are wonderful, Arizona. And you show me every day what an amazing person you are. You were able to forgive me and give me another chance. You have such a huge heart. The truth is, I love everything about you, Arizona, even your cranky humor when you just woke up!-_ She said chuckling _\- I love YOU… and I don't think I´ve ever stopped loving you. I love you so much, Arizona._ \- She didn't even wait for a response. She kissed the woman in front of her as if it was the last time she would ever do it. It was soft but such a deep kiss. It was the kind of kiss that says so much more than words, if there were anything left to say. Callie could feel how tiny tears were rolling down of Arizona's cheek. She pulled away from her mouth and dried the tears with her lips, softly.

 _I've been dreaming to hear those words from you for so long._ -Arizona said with her eyes still closed. She knew Callie was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She took all the time she needed to open her eyes. And Callie let her. She patiently waited because she knew how scared Arizona once was about all this. And she was holding her close and she was never going to let her go again. Arizona looked straight into brown eyes. - _I love you, Calliope. More than anything in this world. Don't you ever leave me again, okay? Because I_ ' _m not gonna let you this time._

 _Never._ \- she said. They sealed the deal with a kiss. A kiss that started as a sweet kiss but it was rapidly turned into a passionate one. Callie was the first to part her lips, allowing Arizona in with her tongue. Callie could hardly move, Arizona had made her way upon her and won the battle. She started kissing Callie's neck softly all the way down to her collarbone, kissing and sucking, she enjoyed every moan Callie was giving her in exchange.

 _Let's go to my room-_ Arizona said out of breath. The couch was getting too small for them. She stepped off of Callie and helped her up. The brunette hardly made a few steps before pinning Arizona against the wall with her back to her. She pulled the blonde's t- shirt up within a second and started to leave wetted traces all across the blonde's back. Once in her bra, she softly started to unhooking it, making Arizona's body answered with goosebumps. The blonde finished taking it off, while Callie kept kissing her back the way up to her neck again. Arizona turned around to make eyes contact with Callie, letting her half naked body to be seen. The brunette's face redden with the view.

 _You're so beautiful_ \- She said.

 _Take yours off, too_. - Arizona said, already in the task of helping her.

Once Callie's body was exposed to the blonde, her blue eyes were darker and filled with lust. She grabbed Callie by her waist and kissed her again. Callie's hands wander to Arizona's body. They've been missing each other for so long nothing was enough. They headed to the bedroom and in a flash, Arizona pushed Callie to the bed and laid on top of her, capturing Callie's lips in a searing kiss. When they finally needed the air they stopped, and looked at each other's in the eyes.

 _I've been waiting this moment for so long… -_ Callie said, caressing Arizona's cheeks.- _I want you,_ _I NEED you_ -She whispered in Arizona's ear.

 _And me_? - she said - _you have no idea, Calliope. God, you are so hot_ \- She bit Callie's lower lip not so hard but enough to make the Latina's body shiver. With her left hand tangle in Callie's hair, she used her right one to try and unbutton the brunette's pants. Once she succeed, she slowly went down from sucking Callie's collarbone to her neck, to her breasts, where she took them both into her hands and squeezed them. Callie groaned in approval, making Arizona arousal to increase. With her fingers still playing with Callie's nipples, Arizona slowly lowered her head so that she could leave traces of kisses in Callie's stomach on her way down to the top of her pants. Once in there, she raised her head and looked at Callie. She wanted to see her. She wanted to taste every second of this moment. Callie's eyes open at the lack of touching and saw Arizona with a mischievous and luxury smile.

 _Arizona…-_ Callie begged- _Please…_

And so Arizona put her abilities to work.

* * *

After two rounds of showing how much they love AND want one another, they were wrapped up into each other's arms, in silence, listening to the rain pouring that hadn't stopped for a moment.

Arizona's head was on Callie's chest while the brunette caressed her blonde hair. They stood like that for a while, enjoying every second of this so long awaited moment.

Arizona softly lift up her head so she could look at Callie who had her eyes closed.

 _I can tell you are staring…-_ Callie said with her eyes still closed.

 _I am. I'm photographing you with that smile across your face so I never, ever forget it. This is how I wanna see you forever. I'm gonna do everything in my hands, to always keep it there.-_ Callie opened her eyes and her smile was even widen with the blonde's words.

 _You are the reason for this smile, Arizona. As long as we and Sofia are together as a family I can_ ' _t ask for anything else._

 _You have turned my world upside down Callie, again. All this… changes me, this… is giving it a new meaning to my life. You complete me. I_ ' _m so in love with you, Calliope. I love you_ – Arizona said in a whisper. - _So so much._.- She kissed her on her cheeks and closed her eyes, resting her head in Callie's shoulder.

 _This is how I want everyday to be. I want to have you in my arms. This is my favorite place in the world, Arizona. Here. With you. –_ Her hand was tracing softs paths in Arizona's arm.

 _So is mine. We are not gonna lose this again. I_ ' _m not going to let you go, Callie._ \- And with a playful smile she added- _You won_ ' _t get rid of me so easily next time._ \- She said with a smirk in her face.

 _Oh! There won_ ' _t be a next time, baby!-_ She smiled and rapidly got back to serious _\- We have lost so much in the past few years, but the love we feel for one another has been intact through the time. It is strong, Babe, the strongest feeling I have ever felt for anyone. You are the love of my life, Arizona. I love you so much.-_ Callie trapped Arizona's lips in one short but so intense kiss, while a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. When they lips stopped touching, Callie took Arizona's hands in hers _\- We are in this together. Forever._

 _Forever-_ Arizona smiled back, squeezing Callie's hands in reassurances.

They have never been more ready to take this journey together, again. No matter what it could come in the future, they will pull through. No matter where life will take them, they were going to be together because finally, everything feels right again, everything makes sense and no one and nothing was missing anymore.


End file.
